The Innermost Workings of her Mind
by XxLadyMarauderxX
Summary: Dumbledore was drunk! Why else would he have given me head girl? I have richard the crap to worry about, not failing transfig, not killing james, plus keeping up with my amazing resolutions. Damn, I just set fire to my hair. My oh so average life...
1. What a start!

**DISCLAIMER – Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own Harry potter, and neither do you**

**P.S – If you do, you know what I want for my birthday…**

_**You know what I don't get, disclaimers, even If I said Yep, I'm J.K.R, no one would believe me anyway. Some things are truly a mystery to me**_

_**Ok, so we had 2 people working on this. Myself and my best friend (her username is Zalina, Check out her other fics). We did it over the internet, so it went back and forth many many times, until we eventually created this.**_

_**Tell us what you think.**_

_**OOC (out of character, to create this...ahem...masterpeice) but everything else is the same.**_

**September 1, 1978**

**11:49**

**Hogwarts Express**

My life is honestly just one big disaster.

I mean is it seriously too much to ask for me to have a normal day? Just one? The world seems to have a whole stack of bad things all lined up waiting to happen to me.

I am of course referring to the fact that I cannot seem to go a DAY without having some form of massive crisis!

I've always known I was accident prone and so unlucky it's almost a disease, but this morning just proves it.

I just sighed and now Leslie is looking at me weirdly. I guess it's because not many people sigh and frown while writing their diary. But even she has to admit, that this morning was a catastrophe.

Let me tell you how my utterly_ fantastic_ morning went.

This morning my alarm went off at 8:30, just like usual. I rolled out of bed, feeling a little tired, but happy all the same. Of course at this point I had no clue about the impending doom that was about to follow. I guess I should have known I wouldn't make it through the morning, especially as it's the first day of school.

After I had been up for about 30 seconds I suddenly felt a lot brighter. I remembered that I would be seeing all of my friends, and teachers and starting my final year at Hogwarts.

The previous 6 years have gone so quickly.

The only thing that dampened my mood was the fact that I was going to be Head Girl. I am really happy about it, don't get me wrong, its just that whatever klutzy, or embarrassing moments I have, (and trust me, I will have them) will be an even bigger thing for the students to gossip about.

Nothing stays a secret in Hogwarts. Once one person knows, the next morning, that's all anyone, can talk about over breakfast.

I seriously do NOT know what the professors were thinking. I mean me… ME! Of all the sane people they could have chosen to represent and help run the school they went and chose most irresponsible, forgetful, unlucky, unorganized person in the whole school!

I know! They're INSANE!!!

Perhaps poor old Professor Dumbledore had drunk to much firewhiskey the night before. Oops. I am suddenly now stuck with the vision of a drunk Professor Dumbledore. Ok. Don't think about that It is not a pleasant sight. Ha ha, he just started dancing on the table, and Oh...My... Please…please….PLEASE tell me he's not stripping? LALALALALA – shut up brain! I'm not listening to you! LALALALALA!!!!

Kathy just looked at me weirdly.

"It's not my fault I have the vision of Dumbledore drunk!" I sniffed.

She looks shocked. "I don't think I even want to know!" Obviously I wasn't the only one questioning my sanity today.

Let me tell you about the rest of my mortifying morning. Hehe, alliteration.

After I had got dressed, and checked my packing, I sprinted down the stairs, two at a time. I didn't realize Petunia was at the bottom, so I crashed into her.

"OI! Watch it freak" she growled.

Oops. I didn't want to get on her bad side. She's particularly grumpy in the mornings.

I ran into the kitchen. "Muuuuum. Daaaaaad. Good moooorning." I sang. Im not the best singer in the world, but I like to sing all the same.

Mum was cooking pancakes. I love pancakes. Apart from that one time I almost set the cat on fire trying to cook them when I was 8 … But that's another story.

Dad was leaning over her kissing her goodbye.

"Awwww! Daaaad? Do you have to leave already?" I whined.

" Afraid so…Have a good term." He said, as he kissed my forehead. "You'll make an excellent Head Girl. I'm very proud of you." I gulped, but nodded, thinking of all the things that could possibly go wrong.

As he was about to leave, I went to ask mum if she needed help. Which knowing me, she shouldn't have let me do.

That's when it happened.

I was leaning over the stove reaching for the jam when I felt heat near my ear and I could smell burning. I stood frozen for a second, and then I screamed.

It was CHAOS, my Mum started screaming too, and flapping her arms at my head. My Dad yelled "WATER!!"- at least one of us was thinking - Now that I think of it, that would have been the smart thing to do, rather than let mum just make it worse by fanning it - but Petunia raced in and knocked him into the bowl of pancake mix, which crashed to the floor and spilt all over us. I searched desperately for my wand, but I realized I had left it upstairs. My eyes fell upon the dishwashing water so I plunged my head in. The noise ceased immediately, and I emerged- wet, covered in pancake mix and with bits of food from the dishwater stuck in my partially burnt hair.

I was close to tears, but too shocked to actually cry. My eyes hurt from the dishwashing water, even though they had been shut. My parents and Petunia just gaped at me silently.

I ran upstairs, got my wand, and muttered 'scourgify' to clean up my robes. I also did it to my hair, and all the pancake mix vanished. So did all the other bits of food.

I looked in the mirror.

"CRAP!"

My hair was black in some parts, and burnt off completely in others. This was not my morning. I HAD A MEETING TO GO TO!!!

I did every spell I could think of, but nothing worked. One of them just caused my remaining hair to become impossibly fuzzy; it was almost standing up on end!

I was about to burst into tears when I remembered that Monika would probably know how to fix it. Monika was the more girly of my friends. She wasn't my closest friend - that was Kathy. Thinking back on it now, I have no clue what I would have done if she wasn't able to help. I would probably have gone to hide in the gutter and wait for the carnivorous rats to emerge. That would have been less painful than having Potter and his mates see me. Ahem.

Back to the story;

I heard mum yelling at me to hurry, so acting on impulse I grabbed the hideous purple and yellow polkadot bandana that my aunt gave me the year before, sunglasses and a hideous red scarf from my cupboard. I summoned my trunk downstairs, and into the car, my Mum followed me, her lips a thin line. Petunia had the biggest scowl known to mankind across her face. She hates it when I use magic. She hates everything about it. She hates me! I saw her mouth twitch though, when she saw my hair. Mums clothes were still covered in pancake mix so I cleaned her up. Dad had left for work, and Petunia was staring at my wand. I knew that she wanted me to clean her up, even though she wouldn't admit it. I muttered 'scourgify' as I walked past, trying to make it seem like I hadn't done anything, but she saw.

"Did you just use IT on me!!??" She half screamed. I had a plan. Which couldn't end well, but you know, it would be fun.

"Yes, but if you don't like it, I'll put them back." I pointed my wand at her clothes and said the incantation to a spell I had seen Potter use. I was pretty sure it undid scourgify. He'd used it in the potions lab once, to make a mess of Sev's potion.

Hehe. Being spontaneous is fun. I finally get why Potter and Black use random spells.

Sure enough her clothes had double the amount of pancake mix, and she was even wetter.

"LILLLY" She whined. Sucks to be her. She shouldn't hate me so much. I stalked past her, nose in the air and went to the car. "NO FAIIIR" She whined again. I muttered scourgify again, and raced to the car. Petunia had the biggest scowl. I mean, if I even said the word magic she would probably throw a tantrum right then.

Mum drove like a madwoman. She had this strangely determined look no her face. We screeched around corners, whizzed through red lights and almost hit an old lady on the side path. I put on the bandanna, scarf and sunglasses while yelling at her to slow down. She yelled back "FIX YOUR HAIR!"

"I CAN'T!!" Honestly, did she really think, someone as responsible and sensible (yeah right, don't know who I'm talking about there) as me, would not have tried every spell she knew?

It is a miracle that we got there alive, _and_ on time, considering we left half an hour late.

After a hurried goodbye, I raced towards platform 9 ¾, getting strange looks from both muggles and wizards. At least they didn't know who I was. I ran through the barrier hoping no one saw me or recognized me.

Heh Heh, the bandanna saved the day.

I tried sneaking instead of walking, to appear less conspicuous but after I almost tripped over a slytherin 3rd year, (who HISSED at me) I gave it up. (Kathy says that's because my idea of sneaking is to scuttle along waving my arms like a loon. Don't know what her problem is, really.)

I looked around for my friends; especially Monika who I was sure could help me. I spotted Potter and his mates, and I hid behind a group of ravenclaw 5th years. I _definitely _did not want Potter to see me. That would be the worst thing that could possibly happen- they would yell out to everyone to come see, and I would turn red with humiliation…I don't even want to think about it. I gulped and turned around. That was when I spotted her, my personal savior. She had a halo of light surrounding her strawberry blond head (in my mind), and her usual pink lipstick shimmered in the light, her eyes were sparkling and –ok you get the point: I was happy to see her. Very happy indeed.

I ran over to her, practically sobbing with relief. She was talking to Kathy. Kathy had her short brown hair up in its usual pony tail, and was fiddling with the loose bits.

"Monika! Please, you have to help me!" I cried. Yes, I knew whispering would have been more inconspicuous, but I couldn't help it.

Monika gaped at me in shock. Yeah, I guess the whole bandana and hideous scarf thing didn't make a very good fashion statement. Kathy spoke first, rolling her eyes "Lily, what have you done now?" She made to rip off my bandanna, but I hissed at her. (The Slytherins sure know what they're doing, she backed off straight away.)

"Follow me", I said. I lead them around a wall, checked that no one was in sight, before turning to them grimly. I was still nervous as to whether or not she'd be able to help me.

"Okay Lily, let us see, I'm sure it's not that bad." Monika soothed.

I took a deep breath and took off the scarf and the sunnies. I then slowly slipped off the bandanna, and bit my lip. There were 2 full seconds of shocked silence before they doubled over and howled with laughter. Howled!! Kathy fell to the ground and began banging her fists on it, rolling around like a mad woman. (Kathy just read this over my shoulder, and insisted that if you had seen my face you would have done so too. I had to write it, as she can now blackmail me with the picture.) Monika leant on me for support while she sobbed tears of mirth. I crossed my arms and looked away in a dignified silence while they calmed down. Finally, Monika was calm enough to speak. I uncrossed my arms and looked at her anxiously.

"I can grow back your hair, and I will do it now, but first I need you to look at Kathy."

Naturally, I looked at her, confused, only to be met with the flash of a camera.

"NOOO!" I yelled. "Are you my mates or not?? NOOO! GET RID OF IT!!"

Kathy mock sighed. "I could, but then I would have to ask Monika not to fix your hair." I growled, but said nothing else. She beamed at me. "Excellent! Fix away Monika." Monika waved her wand at my head and I felt my usual auburn locks fall back down against my ears. I sighed in relief and hugged her. Phew. She truly was a saint. The next time anyone ever says that she is too fond of her appearance I will stand up for her. Although that might mean telling them of this incident, which, you know, I don't plan to do…

After I got my hair fixed, we boarded the train with minutes to spare, my friends still giggling. Luckily our favourite compartment was still free. Someone somewhere loved me. Even if they _did_ let my hair catch fire.

As we were settling into our compartment, Yolanda and Leslie joined us. As usual they looked like complete opposites. Leslie was wearing extravagant clothes over her tiny build. She had multicoloured pants and a flouro top, and her shoes had little blue flowers decorating their rim. Over her short white blond hair she wore a hat supporting the Hollie Head Harpies. On anyone else this would look plain stupid, but it suited her.

Yolanda on the other hand was wearing her usual inconspicuous clothing, her tight, dark ringlets partially covering her large face. Despite being of big build Yolanda doesn't stand out in crowds. I've always found it amazing that Leslie and Yolanda are such good friends when they are so obviously different. Shmeh. Opposites attract?

Yolanda is a pureblood, and is the youngest out of her MASSIVE family. I loose count of her numerous brothers and sisters. She swears that her mum ran out of good names, hence the name Yolanda. I think that Yolanda is a perfectly normal name, but she hates it. She constantly says to me, "Imagine if you had a last name like Thorn, or Pad, or White". I tell her that me being in that situation would be a lot worse than hers. Can you imagine the grief Potter and Black would give me if that were my name? I already get called 'Lily Flower' sometimes, when they are in a particularly annoying mood, (which, unfortunately for me is most of the time)

"Oi! Head girl, don't you have somewhere to be?" Leslie said to me, going cross-eyed and popping a chocolate frog in her mouth.

I remembered the meeting. Crap. I couldn't be late. I looked at my watch, it started a couple of minutes ago, and I was still eager to find out who was head boy.

So typically me, being late on the first act of being head girl.

As I slid the door open I can tell you I expected it to be Ed Merlocks. All the teachers love him due to the fact that he always sucks up, but he's nice to me, and pretty good looking too.

I opened the door and saw James smiling at me. My initial thought was what the heck is_ he_ doing here, but my eyes drifted to him chest, and next to his Quidditch captain badge, I saw the red shiny badge, identical to mine saying 'head boy'.

My jaw dropped.

"You're head boy???" I asked, unable to hide my surprised expression.

Sirius came up behind me and said, "Yeah, it shocked him too."

I turned around. "Hi Sirius." I said, trying to be polite.

"Oh nice." James said, smiling and rolling his eyes. "I've been here for ages, and then the moment you come she says hi."

"I have a way with girls." Sirius said jokingly, wiggling his eyebrows. James scoffed.

"Right" I said, my eyebrows raised. "I wasn't aware you'd ever _had_ a girl." He scowled. Sirius could had his choice of girls, with hair and eyes like those. He just didn't care.

I turned to James, cautiously, I was expecting a prank at my expense any time soon. "Hello James." He smiled down at me kindly. How un- Jamesish.

"How was your summer?" He replied.

"Not too- " But I was cut off by one the prefects saying, "All right, enough lovey dovey chit chat, lets talk so we can go hang out with our friends." LOVEY DOVEY???? Weren't these people aware that I had spent the better part of the last 6 years hating James?

I looked at James, and he said, "Ill start."

My thoughts were along the lines of 'Oh dear, this is going to be bad. He's going to make jokes, and make everyone think we're completely irresponsible!', but I was wrong.

"Ok everyone" He started. "Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts. May I remind you, that we have to obey the rules." Several people giggled, but it didn't affect him. "I hate obeying them, but if I have too, all you guys have to, too. I also need to remind you, that while you are aloud to dock points, you must not abuse that power. In the past I have had points off for not walking in a straight line. It may have seemed funny at the time, but trust me, McGonagall wasn't impressed. Not to mention it just makes us look bad. Also, you are allowed to give detentions, but giving out too many does NOT make you popular, I should know!" I had to give him this much, he _was _always in detention. "I have been given detention for having my shoelace untied, by a Slytherin I might add." He glanced over at them and the other prefects sniggered. "Mind you the Professors never actually made me do it, but the prefect at the time, well, lets just say not many Gryffindors liked him after that."

I was surprised that he actually made sense. He was telling them the right thing, and making no jokes at my expense. He kept going, as if he wrote the speech and was reciting off palm cards. It was short and to the point. Then he motioned to me.

I said my bit, about patrols, and got everyone to sign their name at the slot they wished to do. When I was done, I went up to James. "So, Head boy? Congrats."

He laughed. "I must admit it was a shock. I was happy but sent owls to Remus and then Ed Merlocks to check if I had gotten it by mistake. I thought only prefects would get them. I knew you would though, it was pretty obvious." My mouth opened in shock.

"What parallel universe do you come from? I'm literally the most unorganized person in the whole school! I struggle with everything and I make a fool of myself all the time, and-!"

Them I realized he was laughing and my eyes narrowed.

"Lily! I can't believe you! I've caused so much trouble, and you get much better grades than me-"

"Not in transfiguration." I didn't actually mean to say that, but I did anyway. My voice came out sulky. How annoying.

"Is that a complement?" He said, sounding surprised.

Er-yes. What, never had one before?

He suddenly changed the subject.

"Hey Lily, when does Samantha have her first patrol?" He asked. I had no clue why he needed to know this, but I told him anyway.

"The sixteenth, with John Benns."

He laughed and rolled his eyes. "And you say you can't remember anything." Right. I intended to make some sarcastic comment but before I could think of one we were at my compartment.

"Bye Lily, I'll see you at the feast. We don't have to make a speech I hope." He laughed, and I waved. He seemed incredibly happy, I noted.

I went in my compartment to see all my friends staring up at me.

"So…" Leslie said. "James as head boy…that was unexpected. Bet you're looking forward too that."

Before I could say anything, my mouth had a sudden burst of life and said; "I don't actually mind, he seems really nice now. There will probably be some prank soon, but he did a good job of the meeting."

Monika and Yolanda looked at each other and giggled. "What?" I demanded. Damn. Damn. Damn.

"Nothing…" Yolanda said, with a sly smile.

"So how was your summer?" Monika asked, changing the subject.

"Oh. It was pretty good. Petunia wasn't as bad as usual because she has a boyfriend now."

They nodded.

"Meet any muggle boys?" Yolanda said with a smile.

"Nope….guess I'm not pretty enough." I joked.

"Come off it." Kathy scoffed, and she looked annoyed for some reason. "You're the prettiest of all of us."

"HAAA" I hooted, remembering my many wild hair days and my face, sunburnt and sore. Me? Pretty? I don't think so. Ha!

After that they were talking about boys and boyfriends, and who likes who. I just sort of zoned out, and then I started thinking of how different James seemed, and how odd it was. I must have fallen asleep, because soon after, I felt Kathy shaking me. "Come on, fire girl! Rise and Burn." Leslie yelled. What a loon.

"You told people?" I moaned to Kathy. I can't believe they told people. Urgh, this was NOT my day.

"Monika did. She also told her friends in Ravenclaw, but that's all. Come on, we'll be late for the feast!"

**End Chapter 1 **

**Bye for now**

**Review and tell us what you think, coz that makes us happy!!!! We have a lot planned….so tell us if you like it so we can continue into these undiscovered depths of lilys insanity……anyway =]  
**

**We were'nt sure if this was going to work, because two people working on a fanfic like this is pretty hard, but we managed…I think….review and tell us if you think we did or if its one big disaster lol =]  
**

**Anyway, it was fun, =]  
**

**BYE!!!! Thanks for reading xxx =]=]=]=]=]=]=]xD  
**

**( p.s – I like smiley faces =])**


	2. The First Feast

_**CHAPTER 2**_

**September 1, 1978**

**6:34**

**Great Hall**

So here I am, bored and doodling for something to do. The "Ickle firsties" as Peeves so charmingly put it are being sorted into their houses. Haha, I know I shouldn't find this funny, being head girl and all, but it was so good to watch! As they came through the entrance to the great hall, Peeves started pelting water bombs at all of their heads! They were so bewildered that they just stood there, poor things. Hehe.

The bloody baron came along then, and Peeves went off cackling like a madman, which he is, of course I had to try to remain dignified, and not laugh, so I didn't seem irresponsible, but James was laughing his head off, and then said something to peeves as he went past, running away from the BB.

Yes! We're up to Ullman, Robert (Gryffindor!) Not too many to go now.

**6:35**

La la la…Im so bored, and hungry! I never got around to eating breakfast, and chocolate frogs and cauldron cakes don't exactly fill you up.

My stomach just growled and Yolanda giggled at me. I poked my tounge out at her, but I think James saw. Daym.

Speaking of James, he keeps glancing at me and smiling. He's sitting about 3 seats away. Maybe Ive got something in my hair. Better check!

**6:37**

Nope. Unless Kathy's mirror is a trick mirror or something, and my hair is actually painted green… I wouldn't be surprised. And it would be just like my great matey mates not to tell me.

"Zulman, Zachary"

…

"Slytherin!"

Yes! The sortings over, give me FOOOD!

**7:45**

After I had eaten some of my very big meal, stuffing food into my mouth like a pig, I asked my friends how their summers had been. (They didn't seem as hungry as me, so were eating at a normal pace.)

Leslie and her dad had been to a "muggle makreet" where they got new clothes, and quoting her dad 'wonderful muggle objects'. She said it was 'magical'. I groaned at her pun, if you could even call it that. " Do you mean 'market'?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"THAT'S THE ONE! How did you know?"

"Muggle born, remember???" I replied.

The others hadn't done much exciting. Yolanda had been to a big pure blood party for her dads work, and hated it. Mostly because Malfoy, Lestrange and Black had all been there, plus their other 'death eater friends.' I glanced over at the Slytherin table, they looked sullen.They had rings around their eyes, and looked as if they'd been dead for a few hundred years. OK. Maybe I'm exaggerating a little.

Kathy had gone to France with her family, so that was cool. Did I mension she has a little brother, Rolland. He's in Ravenclaw, 5th year. SUCK, OWLs! Waaiit…we have NEWTs. Damn.

Monica had done the same as me- nothing. Though she said she helped her mum out at the beauty parlor, and probably got about a hundred makeovers. What exciting lives we lead.

**8:00**

Ahh, happy, content and full. That is me. Now I've got to listen to Dumbly's speech.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! The first for some and the last for others. Just a couple of start-of-term notices: First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all students. Some of our older ones would do well to remember that too." He glanced over at James and Sirius, smiling, and their expressions became innocent surprise.

"I have also been asked to remind you all by Mr. Filch that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors." I scoffed, as if anyone would listen to that. "And all products bought at Zonko's, are not to be used in school time. All products in use during school hours will be confiscated." Some of the first years looked confused.

"And finally, after much consideration I and the other members of the staff have decided to abolish the Prefects rights to dock house points, for we believe that this right has been abused by certain members." (I swear he looked at the Slytherins.)

A chorus of surprise echoed around the hall after this announcement.

"I would also like to introduce you to our new head girl and boy: Lily Evans and James Potter!" I turned instantly red, and I looked down at my lap. James on the other hand stood up and bowed with a flourish, to enthusiastic clapping and laughter. Over the applause I heard some booing. I hoped it was just the Slytherins.

"Yes yes, congratulations to you both. Now off to bed everyone!"

Time to go, I'll write more later!

**Dormitary**

**9:30**

Phew, glad that's over. Now I can sleep, yay! I will just write what happened first:

James and I had to go to McGonnigal and get the passwords for each house. (Oh yeah, now we can sneak into any of them and trash the place! Shut UP brain.)

Then we had to run around through the crowd to each dormitary and tell the prefects the password. It was tiring- by the time we got to Slytherin they were all annoyed and waiting for us outside the door with their arms crossed and toes tapping. We made a fast escape from there I tell you!

Anyhow, I cant be bothered writing any more, Goodnight!


	3. Whats with James?

_**Disclaimer – No i don't own twilight. But i own 3 twilight tshirts and shirt that says bite me! PLUS 2 TWILIGHT POSTERS!!!!!! ARGGHHHHH!!Im painting my walls twilighty too, but i still don't own it. I had a dream i did....i didn't want to wake up.**_

A/N – So, this is chapter 3. Hope you like it, we had so much fun writing it. We like to plan ahead, but love adding crisises, so if you have anything you think would be funny to put in, let us know and we'll put it in. Review please coz it makes us REALLLLLYYYYY happy. Like overly happy. Like when you give a twilight a holic the rights to twilight. Well not THAT happy, but close.

_**Chapter 3**_

**September 2, Monday**

**Charms**

**11:34**

Charms is a nice subject. I can DO charms, unlike Transfiguration, which is next. What an EXCELLENT timetable I received this morning:

Monday – DADA, Divination, Charm, Transfiguration, COMC, Ancient runes

Tuesday – Transfiguration, Transfigurationm charms, free, potions,DADA

Wednesday – Runes, Transfiguration, DADA, Divination, Potions, COMC

Thrusday – Charms, Divination, Potions, Ancient Runes, COMC, COMC

Friday – Charms, Potions, History, Transfiguration, DADA, Runes

Yup. Pretty painful. Why, oh why, may I ask, is Transfiguration on there the most? Is this just some torture created to make me go INSANE?! Anyway,

Thursday is a nice day. I like Thursday. We have my favourite subject. Then the subject I really don't care about (load of garbage, really). Then potions, which I don't particularly like, but I don't find it hard, and then Ancient Runes which is so so….except the teacher hates me. Then Double COMC. Shmeh.

Owww, my arm hurts, I should probably stop writing, but I can't be bothered. That makes no sense... I can't be bothered to stop writing. Hmm...odd....anyway, my arm hurts because of a strange something that happened on my way to charms this morning:

I was just walking along, minding my own business, (well sort of, I was asking Kathy more about her summer, but that's not the point). There I was walking innocently down the corridor, when James and Sirius and the other mauraders came strutting along. They were laughing and being loud (but really, is that a surprise?), when Sirius looked at me, then at James, and his eyes lit up. Uh oh.

I knew there was going to be some sort of prank, so I ignored him and started talking to Kathy again. All of a sudden James bumped into me really hard. So hard that I fell over. Right onto my butt. And James fell too, landing practically on top of me. It hurt. And it was SO EMBARRASSING! Everyone was laughing, and some people were wolf whistling. I wanted the earth to swallow me then, but as usual, it didn't.

I went red, but where's the surprise in that. Blushing was something I always did.

'Still immature.' I thought, but before I had even finished thinking this, he'd scrambled up, and held his hand out to me.

"Are you all right, Lily? I'm sorry about that." He said with an apologetic smile.

"Just watch where your going!" I said, sounding angry and annoyed...well, I was.

I brushed his hand away and stalked down the corridor- Kathy following me, laughing.

Kathy said to me after they were out of ear shot: "Lily, are you ok?" As soon as I mumbled 'yeah', she kept going. "I saw Sirius push him into you. I just wish he'd grown up as much as James had ove-"

"What? James didn't bump into me on purpose?" I asked, confused.

Oh no. I felt horrible. I felt guilty. James was just trying to be nice, and I'd gone and been horrible to him. I would have to apologise.

James seemed to have the same timetable as me, because when we went to Charms, he was sitting there, two seats across from me, next to Richard, my Charms partner. Now Richard isn't the best at Charms, (he was in my class last year) but hes not too bad. I'm hoping that I don't end up doing everything, he seems nice enough. He's also a chaser for Gryffindor, along with James and Kathy.

I knew I would-

Oops, Professor Flitwick is coming! I bet he's impressed when he sees that Richard and I have successfully managed to do the aparecium Charm, without actually saying the incantation. Not many people have managed it, which is weird, because I found it really easy.

After Flitwick had come and gone, I saw that James and his partner were having some difficulties. I wrote his a quick note:

_James-_

_I'm really sorry that I was angry with you outside. I didn't see Sirius push you, so figured you'd done it for a prank. _

_- Lily_

_P.S – It helps if you flick the wand ever so slightly after you've swished it from the left._

I folded the note, and levitated it to his desk, it fell softly onto the wood. He looked at me for a few seconds, then opened it..

He smiled at the parchment, and then at me. That was a good sign. I figured he'd forgiven me.

**Ancient Runes. **

**2:30**

Oh no.

Oh no no no no NO!!

_Please _no!

Transfiguration test. 1 week.

Hold on, I need to take some deep breaths, I cant write properly.

**2:34**

Ok, I have calmed down a bit, though my quills still shaking.

We have a transfiguration test in one week, on _vanishing mammals. _

Im going to fail.

Fail, Fail, Fail.

FAIL!

I CANT EVEN VANISH STILL OBJECTS!!!!!

**Dorms**

**3:45**

"Yolanda? How the HECK do you vanish mammals?"

"Im not sure."

"But you can do it!"

Kathy joined in. "It's not exactly something you can say. You already know the theory of it, and then you just flick, and say the words."

"Easier said than done." I replied, glumly.

**Great hall**

**6:25**

**Dinner**

I can't eat. (A first). My hands are shaking too much.

I seriously do not know how I am meant to do this Transfiguration test. It's in a week, and I cant even vanish _still objects._ . Its not fair. We never have Charms tests! I want a Charms test. Maybe I should suggest one. Yolanda just read over my shoulder:

"YOU CAN'T SUGGEST A CHARMS TEST!!!! NO!!! I SUCK AT CHARMS!!!" She squealed.

"You can do transfiguration." I snapped, she rolled her eyes and looked away.

It seemed everyone could do transfiguration besides me.

I was so very very dead. I need a plan.

**Walking to dormitories.**

**8:30**

I walked back to the dormitories alone. Well, ish. My other mateys (Katie, Yolanda, Leslie and Monica) were all walking in a big huddle in front of me, chatting and giggling like normal, sane, Transfiguration-apt girls do, not even bothering that one of their friends was miserably plonking along, thinking about her impending doom.

James came up beside me. My body language (head bowed, hands in pockets, shuffling along sadly) must have given something away because he said to me:

"You all right Lily? You look pretty down." I looked up, shocked. My friends hadn't bothered to ask (well, they knew because I had been complaining for the last hour, but they hadn't cared) but _James_ had noticed something was wrong.

"No, I'm fine thanks. Just a headache" I lied, putting on a false, cheery smile.

He looked concerned, "Perhaps you should go and visit Madam Pomfrey…"

"No no, im fine" I assured him, and he left with a wave, off to join his friends.

**10: 30**

I cant sleep. I have double Transfiguration tomorrow.

**12: 15**

_Double._

**12: 16**

I really should get to sleep.

**1: 45**

Have you ever yawned so much your lip split? Now there's blood on my pillow.

To tired to clean it up…Going to sleep. Night. Wait. But James had cared. My friends had just giggled and gossiped like usual, and he suggested I go to madam pomfrey. He double checked. Maybe he has changed. AND I HAVE TRANSFIGURATION!!! I am going to McGoniggal and asking for help. Except then she'd kick me out. What can I do...people say to sleep on it. But now i have blood. Ewww I'm sleeping on blood.


	4. My not so genius plan

Disclaimer – We own the ideas, and the craziness, but not the characters….how sad :'(. Buuuuuuutttt…we own Kathy, Yolanda and Monica, those sort of people, but NOT LILY OR JAMES!!!! That's it….make me cry…..

**A/N – Check out Iris, and If you're not the one. We really like them. I dunno if you will, but they're pretty.**

**Ok, so here another chapter of our story…review coz it makes us HAPPYYYYY!!!!!!!!!**

Chapter 4

**September 3, Tuesday**

**Double Transfiguration.**

**9:33**

Ergh. I'm sooo tired. I can't _think _I'm so tired.

And what's worse? We're practising for the Transfiguration test, and I can't do it.

I'm sitting next to Monica. _She _was putting on lipstick while McGonagall was explaining, and yet FIRST GO her cat turned straight into a PERFECT, SHINY TEAPOT! Not even a tail!

I was wriggling nervously in my seat, trying to understand what McG was prattling on about. She was trying to teach us how to change mammals. I got the spell, and all the theory, yet my cat did NOTHING when I said the incantation. (Firmly, clearly and I'm SURE I got the movement right.)

WHAT AM I DOING WRONG?

When I voiced all this to Monica, she just said:

"This is _revision_ Lily, we could do this in _5__th__ year_. Stop messing around and do it, we all know you can!"

WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK I CAN DO THIS? CAN'T THEY SEE MY CAT? CAN'T THEY SEE IT HASN'T CHANGED! AND THANKS A LOT MONICA, "WE COULD DO THIS IN _5__TH__ YEAR", _THAT JUST MAKES ME FEEL SOOO MUCH BETTER!

"Lily, what are you doing? You're going to rip apart that book of yours if you don't stop pressing so hard!" Sirius whispered to me.

Great.

Now he thinks I'm mental too. And it probably looked like I was writing hate letters about people.

**9:36**

I'm the only one in the class who didn't manage to transfigure my cat. Even Peter Pettigrew managed.

**Charms**

**10: 55**

I really need to think of something.

I really should pay attention to Flitwick.

Why is Richard staring at me?

I bet you I managed to transfigure my face into a cats' face or something, and no one noticed except for him…Not much difference anyway.

**Free Period**

**12:40**

Free Period now. Phew! I'm practising Transfiguring the cat I stole from the Transfiguration room. I wonder if anyone noticed I was carrying a cat around in my bag…

I'm actually becoming quite fond of this cat. It's a thin little ginger thing, with eyes that are different colours-one green and one blue. Weird, like me. She's a girl, too, I'm pretty sure.

I hope I don't manage to transfigure her and then can't change her back! I want her to be my pet! I need to think of a good name…

**12:44**

Ouch! My little kitty just bit me! That's it miss, you're _getting_ transfigured!

**12:47**

Sigh.

Nope, still didn't work

Lunch soon!

**Lunch**

**1:50**

"Lily, why are you grinning like an idiot?"

Ahh my sweet, naïve Kathy, I will ignore your hurtful banter and tell you why I am so incredibly happy that it's hurting my jaw.

"Because I have a plan."

She looks shocked, then wary.

"I don't want to know. Make sure you don't get into to much trouble." And she leaves. Just gets up and leaves.

Well, _ouch. _

But I am too happy to be hurt too much by Kathy's cruel words.

For I have solved the problem of the Transfiguration test.

Ahh, life is good again.

Here's the plan: Use every second night to practice Transfiguration in the Transfiguration room. Aren't I just a GENIUS? I will take my Kitty TBN- (To Be Named) and practice transfiguring her. After a couple of nights spending hours tirelessly labouring on this task, I will definitely get the hang of transfiguring mammals. I'm trying not to think about what I will do if I _don't _manage to figure it out. Probably run away and live in the sewers.

If I don't have this, I will probably freak out and get caught, so here it is.

_Sneak out of bed at 12:00 pm._

_Tip toe out of the dormitory, check for Filch._

_If all clear, progress to Transfiguration room._

_Practice. Check for Filch every half hour. _

_Check for Filch again, if all clear progress to dormitory_

_Sleep_

**9:30**

**Dormitory**

Phew, that went quick. Time does that, when you're nervous. I couldn't find any time to write in Potions or Defence Against the Dark Arts, they were pretty hands on, and I was too busy stuffing my face at Dinner-( I decided If I would be lacking on sleep I would need my energy), and besides, there wasn't much to write.

**11:45**

I'm _still_ waiting for Yolanda to start snoring-that's when you know she's asleep.

I don't know why I'm so nervous, despite popular belief I _have_ snuck out at night before.

Once in 3rd year: It was the Christmas Holidays and I had stayed at school because Petunia had sent me a mean letter and I was sulking (I'm used to it now).

I was baby sitting Yolanda's pet toad- Cygnus (he died in 5th year, from **old age,** it wasn't me that killed him, don't worry).

She couldn't take him home because they have like 10 cats.

Anyway, I had been up doing Transfiguration homework (surprise, surprise), and it was around 1:00pm when I noticed Cygnus was missing. I searched _everywhere. _ All over the dorm, trying not to wake Kathy (the only one kind enough to stay with me, aww, gotta love your mates.)

After a while I realised he wasn't there, and I suddenly thought (for some reason) that I might have left him in the potions room…

So I crept all the way down and had a few close calls with Peeves, only to realise I hadn't even had potions that day. So up I went again, only to find Cygnus sitting on my pillow.

**12:00**

Ok, she's snoring. Time to go. I can't take you diary dear, so ta ta!

**September 4, Wednesday**

**Breakfast**

**8:30**

Wow.

Just, wow.

Before I FAINT, Here's what happened:

After I had put on my dressing gown and picked up TBN, I crept down the stairs into the common room, hoping that no one would wake. (I really didn't want to have to explain this to them. It would just add to the humility). But, of course, seeing as I can't walk across flat surfaces without falling, I tripped over a table and it crashed to the ground. I froze for a while, listening for footsteps, but thankfully no one had woken. There was paper all over the floor from where students had left parchment, but I didn't want to clean it up now, so I tiptoed to the portrait hole.

Following my plan, I stuck my head out the door and checked for Filch.

No Filch – thank goodness. I very carefully opened the portrait hole, trying not to wake the Fat Lady, but of course, knowing my luck, she woke.

"Oi!" She hissed. "What are you doing up at this time? Get back to bed!"

"Shhh" I muttered.

That was when I started running, or tiptoeing quickly more like.

I used my wand for light, but it was still very dark and I stumbled a few times.

I checked behind me for filch after I had turned the first corner. No filch. That was good.

After I went down the corridor, and turned to the left, I swore I heard footsteps. I quickly turned around, but there was no one there. Probably just my mind playing tricks.

"Shut up mind" I said. "It's not funny." I had always talked to myself, I suppose it's pretty strange, but it's not like I'm mental is it? Don't answer that question. Please…

Eventually I found myself in the Transfiguration Room. I opened the door cautiously, half expecting to find McG. there looking over her glasses at me, in her disproving way. She probably slept there, knowing my luck.

I put TBN on the most scratched and graffitied desk I could find, (knowing her claws, it would soon be a lot worse) and started practicing. When I say practising, I mean, attempting.  
After I had uttered "_Abeo_!" about a thousand times and nothing had happened, I threw down my hands in frustration

My wand hit TBN.

TBN was not happy. Actually, I wouldn't be either if someone just poked a wand in my back, but there you have it.

She growled at me and jumped out the door, I lunged for her, knocking over about 5 desks.

CRASH!!

It was the loudest thing I'd ever heard in the calm quiet of the night. I lunged for her, but she ran to the other side of the room. After I had successfully managed to knock over several desks and books, I finally swooped her into my arms.

I knew I didn't have long before Filch arrived, so I rushed out of the door, and sprinted down the corridor.

Then I realised I'd left my dressing gown.

Desperately, I ran back to into room, I could hear Filch's wheeze behind me, then his roar:

"PEEVES!!"

I grabbed my dressing gown, and acting on impulse (as I all too often do) jumped into the broom cupboard at the front of the room, heart beating frantically. That was when TBN started meowing, really loudly.

"Shut up" I whispered. I put my hand over her mouth, but she bit me. Again. And again. Until I finally let go. That cat has anger management problems.

I could hear Filch limp around to the back of the room, so I peeked through the cupboard door. When I was sure he was looking the other way, I opened the door and leaped out, into the hall.

"OI, YOU, STOP!"

_Oh no oh no! He's seen me_! I thought as I ran, but I was easily faster than him.

I ran up and down several staircases, and through corridors, and around classrooms. I had no idea I was this fit. Obviously dear old Filchy wasn't because he was wheezing and puffing along far behind me.

Once I was sure I had lost him, I lent against the wall, hand over my face.

Well, that could have gone better.

I heard three sarcastic, slow claps. My hands fell and I gasped, and threw my hand to my mouth again, then dropped it.

I was in the corridor outside of the library, and leaning against a suit of amour, arms now crossed, smiling pleasantly, looking annoyingly calm, and actually strangely impressive in the moon light was James Potter.

I must have looked absolutely comical in comparison - eyes and mouth wide open, sweating, panting, hair a frizzled mess, clutching a squirming tabby cat and wand.

"Evening, Lily" He said pleasantly, as if this was a completely normal place to meet, under completely normal circumstances. "Pretty close call that, wasn't it."

I gasped, "You SAW that?! Why didn't you help me?! How did I not see you?! And Filch, how did _he _not see-"

"Woah, woah, calm down" He laughed, straightening up to walk to me and pin my flailing arms (I had dropped TBN and my wand in my effort to express myself) against my sides.

"That's a lot of questions Lils, and all will be explained, but right now I think Filch might be coming this way… so perhaps we should go somewhere more private...?"

"Oh no! Is he coming? Where do we go!? What do we do?" I gasped, and I realised I had pressed myself up against him and in fear.

How pathetic.

I quickly realized what I was actually doing and took a step back, my face flushing bright red.

He laughed again (why did he seem so happy? Probably because I was making a huge fool of myself, his favorite past time…)

"Relax Lily, I'm not going to get us caught. Here, it's too late, come under this."

He pulled out a cloak from his pocket (he was wearing robes, not pajamas) and pulled it over both of us. I heard Filch limp around the corridor, and my heart went into overdrive.

"He's going to see us!" I hissed, and I squirmed, trying to run.

I felt James' arm around my waist, holding me still, his other hand went over my mouth. I considered biting him, but he seemed so confident that the cloak would hide us that I didn't.

I shrunk back into James as filch approached, leaning completely against him. My hand rested against the one of his that was around my waist. I froze and held my breath as he walked past.

The moment seemed to go on for an agonizingly long time, but eventually I felt James' lips at my ear whispering, barely audible, "don't move just yet." I stayed where I was until I couldn't hear footsteps anymore, and then realized the position I was in, yet again. I leant forward and relaxed. I felt James' silent laughter behind me. He removed his arm and hand, and pulled the cloak off us.

"How did he not see us?" I demanded.

"It's an invisibility cloak, look." He threw the cloak back on, and suddenly I couldn't see him.

"Woah! That's _amazing_! Where did you get that?" I asked, running my hands over the soft fabric. (After he had taken it off. Don't get me wrong.)

"It was my dads, he gave it to me." He replied.

How cool is that, huh? An _invisibility _cloak. Suddenly I understood how half the pranks he had pulled over the years were possible.

"Now that answers your questions, so I have some of my ow-" he began, but I cut him off, narrowing my eyes.

"No it doesn't. Why didn't you help me? You could have caused a distraction or something!"

"I thought you were coping quite well." He said innocently. "Plus, you're cute when you're flustered." He made his smile even more innocent.

I was too angry and embarrassed to reply, so I turned away, my non TBN hand in a fist.

"Lily," he said, and his voice was much softer now, "I'm sorry that you're mad, but I _did_ help you."

I sighed, and grudgingly agreed. "That's true, so, thanks."

"Anytime. Now, done?"

"One more."

"Go on, then."

"How did you find me?"

He laughed again. "I heard you knock something over in the common room, and I came to investigate. I followed you."

"Under the cloak?"

"Yep." He smiled.

"Oh no, does that mean you saw my worthless attempts at transfiguration?"

He looked surprised. "No, is that what you were doing? I took a detour to the kitchens, I was hungry."

"A _detour?_ The kitchens are on the other side of the school! And you were hungry? AT MIDNIGHT?"

"I know the castle well." He said mysteriously, ruining the effect by smiling. "Did you know that you could have just cut through the 4th corridor, taken the hidden stairs by the portrait of Bartimus the Barmy and got back to the common room?"

I was stunned, but hid it. "No, I didn't know that."

He laughed.

"Come on, let's go into the library, its more comfortable there." I thought of the hard chairs and tables, and hardly believed that.

He led us into the library, but instead of heading to the stiff tables and chairs, we walked to the comfortable sofa behind the book shelves. I sat down on the 2 person couch, expecting him so sit opposite me, but he plonked himself right next to me.

When we were comfortably seated, TBN jumped up on James' lap, and curled up in a ball. I was hurt, she loved him more!

"Is this your cat?" James asked, looking at me suspiciously.

"Er…yeah."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I kind of stole her from the Transfiguration room to practice on" I confessed, my face going red, "but I grew attached." Pity I couldn't say the same about her for me.

He laughed. "Her? This cat is a boy."

"What!?" I gasped.

"Yeah, look-"

"Er, I don't really want to know, but thanks for that, I still haven't chosen a name for…him" That _was_ a shock.

"How about James? You need a nice, manly name now that you have insulted his manliness."

I rolled my eyes. "As if. I'm not naming my cat after you."

"Even though I saved you?" He said with mock hurt.

"Even though you saved me. I thought heroes got places named after them, not cats…And since when is 'James' a manly name? I can name ten boys names manlier than _James_!"

He looked outraged, "What! Go ahead then, and James is an incredibly manly name! It just rings with manliness!"…and I sometimes questioned MY sanity…

I laughed, "er…Rick, Roger…Ricky"

"Rick is the same as Ricky, and what's with all the R's?"

"R is a manly letter, J is a feminine letter."

"That's just stupid, and I'm not letting this go, but we have more important things to discuss."

I raised my eyebrows.

"You were practising Transfiguration. Why is that, you seem fine in class?" He asked me.

"Why does everyone think that? Did NO ONE notice that I was the only one who couldn't turn their cat into a tea pot!? Even _Pettigrew,_ oh, oops…sorry"

I blushed, remembering that James and Peter were good friends. Just like me to make someone feel bad after they were nice to me…

He chuckled, "Don't worry. But I thought you were just messing around because you were bored, not because you couldn't do it…"

I growled. "Well, I _can't_ , and I don't know what I'm going to do because we have a transfiguration test in less than 6 days!"

He looked thoughtful "I will help you, if you like, but I suggest we go outside. I can't trust you won't go knocking over more tables."

"Thanks, but you're not going to charge me or something afterwards? Because I'm broke…" I didn't think he would, but it wouldn't be unlike him and his marauder mates to be mean.

His expression turned sour. "I'm flattered that you think so much of me." Heavy sarcasm.

I immediately felt guilty. "Sorry, its just I'm not sure why your doing this, I mean I asked all my closest friends for help, and they just ignored me, but _you, _who've hated me for the last 6 years-"

"What?! I never hated you!" He yelped, jumping up from his seat. TBN jumped up to, but didn't bite James, like he would have done to me.

I was stunned "Then what was with all the pranks and jokes with one soul purpose-to humiliate me?"

James looked flustered, for the first time that night.

"Lils…that was you know, sort of…to…get your attention…"

I blushed, and was stunned. James had _liked _me? "Oh. But you're over that now, right?"

"Yeah, of course. I would never do that any more. And I'm sorry, for it all…"

"That's all right. Just don't do it again. I can embarrass myself without your help."

He laughed nervously.

"So, want to get started?"

"Now?"

He couldn't be serious; it must be past 2 in the morning.

"Why not, we've been up the whole night anyway, we might as well do something useful."

"Sure." Well this was new. Transfiguration with James…at 2 in the morning….

And so he started to teach me.

Apparently, I was saying the incantation wrong, moving my wand the wrong way and not having enough faith in myself.

"If you think it's not going to work, it won't! _Believe _that you're able to do it! See the cat changing in your mind!"

After about an hour or so, I had got it. TBN was a shiny, tailless teapot in front of me.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I almost yelled at him, I wanted to hug and kiss him,  
(yeah…that might not go down so well…) I could DO IT!

I PROBABLY WOULDN'T FAIL!

I still had heaps of trouble, don't get me wrong, but the teaching had made all the difference. I might be able to scrape a pass.

"Thank you soooo much James, I'm so much better now!"

He chuckled, "Don't worry about it Lils, and if you need any more help, I'm here. Don't be scared to ask."

Ahh, gotta love him. I smiled, and was about to thank him when he said. "I think I'll probably need help with the charms assignment. You're the only one in the entire class who managed to those questions he put up."

"Really? I would have thought tones of people-"he cut me off.

"Most people suck at charms. There are only like 3 of you who can do even half the charms he taught us that lesson, yet you did it first time." He said, sincerely.

"Well" I stumbled. "Charms is my thing. You're way better at transfiguration.

After the teaching we got chatting again, while we were walking up to the common room. He was really interesting and funny, this is definitely a new James.

Eventually we parted.

"Goodnight Lily, see you tomorrow, if we ever wake up." He said with a grin.

"Night James. And thanks so much. Even if you did spy on me, I'm really glad you did."

That didn't sound to…pathetic and stalkerish did it???? I hope not.

I didn't dare look at the clock as I collapsed into bed, but I fell asleep within seconds.

So there you have it, and I don't really know what to think…


	5. Hermann is evvvviiilllll

_**CHAPTER 5**_

**September 5, Thursday**

**9:35**

**Divination**

Not much has happened since my last writing, so I haven't written for a while.

I'm in Divination, and I'm falling asleep. It's so stuffy…

Professor Blackford is wearing her usual, long, extravagant clothing (she and Leslie get on well, though that might just be because Leslie is so good at making up rubbish…)

I've never gotten the point of Divination. You never do anything. She asks you about your dream; you make up some rubbish…

The room is heavy with incense and its nice and warm up hear, unlike the rest of the school, because it's an incredibly cold day today, for September anyway.

Prof. Blackford is prattling on about the 'inner eye'.

Apparently none of us have shown any sign of the 'inner eye' except Leslie, poor Leslies trying to keep a straight face…

**10:00**

Oops, I fell asleep there, haha.

I probably should have taken Arithmancy with Yolanda and Kathy…and James.

Scratch that. Gotta run to Potions now!

**Potions**

**10:45**

I've finished my Hiccup potion, but not many people have. Why do we need to learn how to do a Hiccup Potion anyway? Just gulp down a whole lot of Butter Beer, that gives you Hiccups. I guess because its one of those stupid, fiddly potions that annoy the heck out of everyone.

"Excellent Lily, Full marks! I've never seen a Hiccup Potion so precisely the correct shade of blue!" Slughorn said. Yay! Even if I can't to Transfig, I can do Potions.

**10:55**

Slughorn came and loomed over my desk, so I had to stuff this away.

He told me that there would be a Slug Club party on the 14th, a Saturday.

They're always pretty fun, not to mention the food! Ergh, I want something interesting to happen!

**COMC**

**3:30**

Wow, something interesting HAPPENED! So why do I feel like crying?

For Ancient Runes we have this teacher, Professor Herman, and she HATES me, I don't know why. Anyway, we were doing translations of a passage from a book, and I hadn't even figured out what the first sentence was, when she started asking the class.

First she asked Yolanda, and of course she knew (Yolanda is Ancient Runes master -too bad she was sitting on the other side of the room).

"Davies, what does the first sentence say?" She asked, her beady eyes looking through the spectacles on her short, fat nose at Yolanda.

"'It was now confirmed that the bridge was cursed, after fifteen fatalities had occurred there.'"

I panicked, so far all I had got was 'It …now ….that…. the…five…there…'

Which was obviously wrong, and I knew she was going to ask me.

Next she went to James, who was sitting at the back of the room, laughing quietly about something with Remus.

"Potter?" She simpered. She's like, in love with James.

"'The most gruesome was when 4 wizards' bodies were found stuck to the underside of the bridge, with cuts and wounds all over their bodies'".

"_Excellent_ James, absolutely word perfect." Ergh, it's disgusting to watch.

"Jefferson, line 3." That was Jasmine Jefferson, a Hufflepuff girl.

"Umm… I've only got up to number two."

Professor Herman sighed heavily. "Very well. Evans, Number 3?"

"I'm not up to there either miss; I'm only up to two." I was pretty confident she would let it go, but I was wrong.

"Disappointing Evans! We've been working on this for 20 minutes!"

"Sorry Miss, but its hard!" I said, alarmed. What was wrong with this woman?

"How dare you speak back to me, 20 points from Gryffindor and you can do paragraph 5 in detention tomorrow!"

"What?!" I yelped, and the whole class looked outraged.

I heard a chair fall back behind me, and I looked around. James was standing up, looking the maddest of all.

"Professor, that's not fair! Jasmine hadn't done it either, and Lily's only one question behind me!"

Professor Herman looked shocked, but regained her composure quickly.

"Sit down James, this doesn't concern you."

"Yes it does, she's my friend!"

"Detention, Lily and James this afternoon."

"Miss, he hasn't done anything wrong!" I protested, guilty that now James was in trouble too.

"Neither have you." He said furiously to me.

"Yeah Miss, that's a bit unfair." Said Kathy.

Murmurs of agreement rippled through the class.

"That's the problem; she hasn't done anything this lesson!" Herman sniffed.

Then James threw his bag over his shoulder and stormed out. Just like that.

The class was stunned. So was Herman.

With a sudden impulsive courage I did the same. I grabbed my book, snapped it shut, slung it over my shoulder and walked out.

Behind me I heard Herman snarl, "Well, get back to work!"

I looked around for James, but he was no where in sight. I figured he had probably headed for the grounds, as we had Care Of Magical Creatures next, so I walked that way too.

As I walked, I became furious with Herman, why did she pick on me? What had I done to her? I started mumbling angrily to myself.

"…Stupid teacher, doesn't know anything…don't know why Dumbledore hired her…"

"You know, talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity" said an all too familiar voice.

I whirled around angrily. "You and I both know that I'm way past the first sign, James."

He laughed, and I joined in reluctantly.

"Thanks, by the way, you didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did, it was completely out of line." He said, now furious.

"That woman hates me, I swear."

He nodded grimly as the bell rang, and then said goodbye as the rest of the class started making their way out of the classroom and down to us.

"Bye!" I called. "And thanks…really."

"Don't mention it" James said with a smile.

My friends came up, and started fussing over me, as we walked down to COMC.

"Are you all right?"

"That was so unfair!"

"She shouldn't have done that."

"Lucky Potter stood up for you!"

"I'm fine, really." I reassured them, as we arrived at the lesson.

I looked over to find Potter, and there were his friends all laughing about something. Knowing them it wasn't even remotely funny, but they thought it was.

A few minutes later, when I looked over at them again, I realized what the joke was. Sirius was impersonating the teacher.

Peter was laughing at them, and Remus joined in every so often.

They did this whenever the teacher turned her back.

James was grimacing at Sirius, which was weird. Its not like him to:

be angry or annoyed with his best friend and

sulk over something a teacher said to him.

"What is that you're writing Evans?" The teacher asked. Oops…hold on.

**3:45pm.**

"Lily." Kathy hissed.

"Yeah?"

"Pay attention." She said, as if I were a two year old. Dunno what's gotten into her.

As if I'm actually interested in how to feed a Thestral. I can't even see it anyway!


	6. richard the crap

_**A/N – Ok people, sorry its taken us a while to update. Its our summer hols so we only have a few more days before school starts. So we may start updating more infrequently, but the more reviews we get, the more motivated we are. **_

_**This ones a pretty long one, being 6 typed pages, so hopefully its keep you going for a few more days lol.**_

_**Any ideas, or what you think will happen next please tell us, we love to hear from you, and read everything. It means so much to us that you guys like what we write. In fact, even review if you hate it, at least we get to hear your opinions.**_

_**Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed and alerted so far, in particular Cali Lindsay. Thanks, it means the world to us. :D**_

_Disclaimer – Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own HP, and neither do you.___

_**Chapter 6**_

**September 6, Friday**

**8:23 **

**Great Hall, Breakfast**

So it's finally Friday. Most would be relieved, but not I. The closer it gets to Monday, the closer it gets to the transfiguration test.

Plus I have heaps of homework:

Transfiguration practise

An essay on 'the possible side effects of an incorrectly brewed hiccup potion'. (The hiccup potion is dangerous, and pointless! Why, I ask, do they bother?)

A DADA essay on the dangers of achromantilia.

Ancient Runes translations.

Practise the laughter charm (an exaggerated Cheering Charm, very basic, I might give that a miss)

Practise of palm reading (pft!)

The Charms assignment on the amendo charm,and how it can go wrong. (Honestly, I knew how to do this in third year.)

Also, I have patrols tonight. Perhaps I can organise a double practise session with James, where he teaches me Transfig, and I help him with the Charms assignment.

**8:43**

Damn, I haven't finished my toast, and Charms is in 2 minutes. Oh well.

**10:30  
**

Well that was nice.

After I got up and shoved the rest of the toast into my mouth I turned around to meet the smiling face of Richard Sampton, the Gryffindor Chaser who sits next to me in Charms.

"Oh, hi Richard" I said when I'd managed to swallow the toast.

"Hi Lily, mind if I walk with you to Charms?" He asked me. I wasn't sure what was going on, Richard had always been nice to me, but never this friendly. So I replied, slightly shocked, "er…sure, I guess."

I glanced behind to my friends who were all sporting knowing looks, and giggled when they saw me looking at them

Leslie wiggled her eyebrows, and I turned back to Richard.

"So, how are things head girl?" he asked as we walked.

"Oh, alright I guess." I said, " I think I might fail Transfiguration, though."

"I doubt it" he laughed, "not perfect Lily"

I gaped at him, but said nothing. I had never really looked at Richard before, he had just been…there. Now I saw him. He was of average height, with long, straight brown hair that fell from its parting to his ears. His eyes were a very dark blue, and his features slightly pointed. All together quite a pleasant face.

I remembered that Richards best friend was a strange fellow in our year called Adan Dalts, you never really saw much of Adan, he kept to himself. He had curly black hair and large glasses. I don't remember the last time I heard him speak…

"So have you heard, Lily" Richard spoke, bringing me back into the present, "that the Quidich tryouts are this Saturday?"

I had heard, from Kathy. For some reason she was worried that she wouldn't make it in again. Stupid really, she had been playing for ages (and really well too), and she was on good terms with James.

"Yeah, I heard that. I'm going to watch Kathy try out."  
"Oh, ok." This seemed to put him off. "I'll see you there, then."

"Yeah, I'm sure you will get in, though, you play really well." I said, trying to be complementary.

He looked elated "You think so? Thanks!"

I grinned, suddenly remembering something "Ergh, better than me anyway, remember that broomstick lesson in first year? When I crashed into the tree and broke my broom? There were splinters _everywhere._ I haven't touched a broomstick since…"

Like most clumsy people, brooms were not my thing.

Richard roared with laughter, and I grinned. His laughter was contagious.

We laughed all the way to charms, remembering how Madame Hooch had yelled at me for breaking the broom, and I had replied, "can't you just wave your wand and fix it?"

(Madame Hooch doesn't like me much now.)

Before I sat down, I saw James out of the corner of my eye, and he looked a little angry. He was staring at Richard, and his hands were in fists. I wonder what his problem was… perhaps he was hungry? But we just ate breakfast… I dunno.

Charms was a bit of a bludge, we were just practising the laughter charm again. Richard was rubbish, so I had to help. I directed his wand hand until he got the movement right, and then he did it so well to me that I collapsed into absolute hysterics, and had to beg Flitwick to reverse the charm, because eveyone around me was too busy laughing at me roll around on the floor with tears in my eyes. I saw that Kathy wasn't laughing though, actually she looked a little pissed. What was with everyone today?!

I looked at James again. Knowing him, he would be laughing his head off, and I wouldn't live this down, but I was surprised. He just looked at Richard without cracking a smile, then looked at me. I suppose my face must have looked pretty funny. My eyes were embarrassed and not scared...but...worried almost I guess, yet my mouth was laughing hysterically. James' mouth twitched, then he gave me a really small smile before going back to work.

Maybe he wasn't hungry anymore...meh.

**11:00**

Richard is still apologising. He hasn't stopped since he first put the charm on. He was getting a little annoying actually, but it was really sweet. He seemed to really care.

Slughorn is coming to look at my potion. Its fine...I think....but you never know. Why is it taking everyone so long to even get this potion purple, let alone metallic?? Im BORED.

**11:45**

**History of Magic**

Lalala, I'm in History of Magic now an I'm SOOO BORED!

I'm going to send a note to Monica.

_Im BORED!!! - Lily_

**I can see that, I did't know it was possible for someone to figit so much.- Monica**

_I need a name for TBN _(I had told them all about my cat, but not about the way I found out that he was a boy. I was still just a LITTLE embarrassed. Though you would be too if it happened the way it did to me, to you. Especially being chased around the school by Filch, looking a comlpete mess, only to find the grand master of pranks and sneaking out was WATCHING YOU THE ENTIRE TIME!!!!)

**Er, how about …Stripy?**

_Wow Monica, real original_.

**Shuddup. **

_Haha._

**You could just keep it as TBN, I've grown attached.**

_Nooo… _

**Well then how about you look in a text book for Ideas?**

_Ok!_

**11: 55**

I'm looking in my Transfig book for ideas.

_How about 'Albador' he was a very modest Wizard who discovered 'Albador's Principal'._ Whatever that is. 

**Naa, doesn't suit TBN. What about Cygnus after Yolanda's toad?**

_No, then she would be reminded of him whenever she saw TBN, and she was rather attached to poor Cygnus…_

**Er, Nathanial Jones invented the bubblehead charm…**

_Why is that even in your transfiguration book? It's a CHARM. _

**I'll take that as a no, and I'm looking at my charms book.**

_How about Fergus?_

**Fergus?**

_Fergus._

**Where did that come from?**

_Fergus Hammingston was the first animagi, he was a cat. _

**Perfect. **

**12:00**

I like it. It's a good name. Transfiguration now, just great.

**3:30**

**Ancient Runes **

I am in Ancient runes, and very nervous. I sat next to James for moral support, he's really good at acting natural, like nothings wrong, unlike me who can't stop fidgeting and shifting. After about 10 minutes of class, James must have finally gotten a little annoyed with my figiting, because he said. "Lily, will you stop figiting. The teacher is not going to yell at you again."

"I know, but-"

"But nothing. She's had her yelling fit, and is probably embarrassed about it, because she knows it wasn't fair." He clamped his hand over mine to stop the twiching.

He was right.

The Herr from Hell hasn't done anything yet, though. She seems kind of uncomfortable actually. Hehe.

**4:00**

Phew, so I survied that. Herman didn't even look at me once! Things are certainly looking up…

Gotta go do homework now. Yay…

**6:00**

Ergh, these Ancient Runes translations are soo annoying. All the others are playing exploding snap, im the only one doing homework. (No, sadly its not because I am a responsible head girl, but because I need the weekend to practise transfiguration on Fergus.) He's all snuggled up in my lap, aww. But his purring is a little loud…scarily loud actually. Yikes! Did I over feed him?

"Hi, Lily" I looked up, it was Richard.

"Hi Richard, whats up?"

"Just wondering why you're doing homework, when everyone else is playing exploding snap?"

Aww how sweet. No one else bothered to come and talk to me.

"Its ok, I just want to get ahead. These translations are really bugging me." I said. It was a half truth, I _did_ want to get ahead, and the runes _were_ bugging me, I just left out the ' _I suck at Transfiguration and need the rest of the weekend to practise'_ part.

"I could help you if you want. Im not the best at Anceint Runes, but I'm pretty good." He offered.

Now that was sweet. Giving up his own time when he could be playing games to help me.

"Are you sure? I mean I would love it, but you might want to play exploding snap. I feel bad now, you're going to have to spend extra time doing your homework. I could help you with charms, or you could do your's now too…" I rambled. And I mean I rambled. Who does that!? Any remotely normal person would have said, "Yes please." and be done with it, but no. I had to go and embarrass myself....yet AGAIN! I could not do anything right could I?

He put one finger over my lips. "I'd like that. And i don't care about spending extra time on homework. Plus, I've never really liked exploding snap anyway."

I smiled and thanked him.

***

We worked together for a while, and I realise the word I had though said _egg,_ actually said _camel_, but Richard had mistaken _bathtub _for _death_, so I guess we were pretty even.

**8:30 **

Then I had to go to patrol, joy of all joys.

"Hey Richard, I'm sorry, I've got to go do patrol now." I said reluctantly, but I couldn't make James do it on his own.

"That's all right Lils, this was fun. We should do it again sometime."

"Definitely, and thanks for your help."

"You too." I smiled at him and got up. I packed all my things into my bag and then looked around for James. He was at the other side of the room, away from the big huddle of people on the floor making huge amounts of noise at exploding snap, which was odd, he usually liked to be the centre of attention. A single glance told me that Siruis was winning, with Leslie not to far behind. Monika was nursing her burnt eyebrows, she must have been too near when the cards exploded.

I wormed my way through a gaggle of 1st years, and made my way up to James.

He was sitting in an armchair by the fire, his head in his hands.

"Hi, James." I said. He looked up, and then smiled slightly, though it looked strained. I noticed an unfinished roll of parchment with 'the possible side effects of an incorrectly brewed hiccup potion' written on the top.

Poor bloke, the homework load must be getting to him, too.

"Hey, Lily. What's up?" he asked.

"We have patrol now."

"Oh yeah! Damn, I forgot, I was thinking so hard about…" he cleared his throat.

"The homework? Yeah its getting to me too. The first _week!"_

"Yeah. So should we go?"

We got up and left the common room. Patrol was uneventful, like most things. We had to go to the 5th floor corridor. I didn't catch anyone snooping around, or anything. James asked me about the Transfiguration test, and I just groaned.

"I am going to fail!" I whined. "It was ok when you taught me, but now I can't do it again…"

"You are not. And I bet you can do it." He said, chuckling. I raised my eyebrows, and kept walking.

"By the way Lily, how the heck are we meant to do a fidelious charm." He asked, confused.

"Its easy." I told him. I explained how to do it, and ways that it went wrong, so hopefully that kind of paid back for all the Transfiguration help he gave me.

**September 6**

**Breakfast**

**9:00**

Ahh, the sweet weekend. I love having breakfast late, it tastes better. And they have fried eggs on weekends, I love fried eggs. And raisin bread. Yummy.

Its such a nice day outside!

"Guys, do you want to go eat by the lake? It's all sunny and nice…"

"Sure Lily" Said Yolanda.

When we got there, Richard and Adan were sitting by the Lake, just under the beech tree, in our usual spot. We joined them and got chatting easily. Kathy sat on the other side of Richard. She didn't want to sit next to me. Im hurt. It's not like I smell bad is it?

**11:34**

I'm at the Quidich tryouts, watching the Gryffindor tryoutee's zoom around the pitch. Kathy and Richard got in, as expected, and now James is just looking for a seeker and a keeper. The beaters are two new boys, one short and squat –Thomas Kellington, a fifth year, and one tall and lean, Nathan Drakes, a 6th year.

Kathy and Richard are chucking Quaffles at the poor keeper tryoutees, who are trying to catch them. No ones having much luck…

**12:01**

New keeper: Alison Hoff, a fifth year. First girl keeper for a while, I'm told by Yolanda.

Just a seeker to go now, pretty much everyone's sitting in the stands now, Pressure…

**12: 34**

New seeker, a 6th year, Halley Smith.

Lunch time, so I'm off. Oh look, theres Richard.

**1:30**

Errgh, practising Transfig, sooo boring.

FOCUS BRAIN.


	7. my utterly disgusting dare

_**CHAPTER 7**_

**September 8, Monday**

**Charms**

**11:05**

….

**11:06**

Nervous. I am so nervous. What's Professor Flitwick saying? Who cares.

**11:12**

What if I fail, and McG kicks me out of her class?

It's not an unlikely prospect.

**11:23**

Oh no oh no its almost time!

**11: 27**

I'm sweating and fidgeting like I don't know what.

"Lily, calm down! You're going to be fine." James said from beside me. (He's sitting next to me today, he got moved from the back of the room for talking to loudly.)

I couldn't speak, so I just stared at him, eyes wide, face rigid.

He rolled his eyes, and took my hand, rubbing circles in my palm.

It didn't calm me down at all. (And now he's probably got sweat all over his fingers.)

**11:29**

No! Please no! I want to scream!

***

**2:30**

**Lunch**

**Great hall**

It's _over. _

Over!

And…I think I passed.

Probably.

Should stop worrying anyway. What's done is done.

I knew most of the theory, and my animals changed into objects well enough (though my kettle still had whiskers, hope McG didn't notice.)

***** **

**September 6, Friday**

**8:30**

**Breakfast. Great hall.**

Lalala, so life is good again. I'm not even dreading Transfiguration this morning!

**Transfiguration. **

**9:45**

We're transfiguring objects into animals now, but there wont be a test, phew.

**9:46**

Hmm, this isn't really working. Everyone else in the class is coping fairly well, there are a whole lot of animals running around everywhere.

What's this in Sirius' book? A note in the margin says:

'_proventus vox'-use to make your spell more powerful. _

**9:47**

I wonder…

**9:48**

EEK! I think I overdid it, my teapot doesn't seem to be doing much more than growing in size.

Now its hissing steam. How do I stop this?!

NOW ITS SCEAMING!! HELP! WHAT DO I DO?

**10:09**

Pant, pant.

I'm in the library. I had to run, McGonnigal couldn't stop the teapot. (Yeah, turns out that spell of Sirius's wasn't such a good idea after all. 'Failsafe'. Ptf).

Everyone started laughing, and I couldn't stand it, I was dying of humiliation.

So here I am.

I think I might rest for a while here. It's quite nice in this corner of the Library. Advanced potions section, so not many people come here. Very peaceful…

**3:13**

I skipped lunch. I didn't want to have to see everyone for as long as possible. Kathy came up to find me, but I hid in the bathroom and locked the door until she left. Usually I would have let her talk to me, but I could hear her laughing as she called, and I got annoyed.

**3:23**

I'm bored. I'm looking in Monica's book 'O_ne Hundred Beauty Spells for the Common Witch'_

It says here that shaving your legs with your wand is 25% more efficient than with a muggle razor. I've never actually tried that.

**3:25**

What you've got to do is say _aufero saeta, _and slowly run your wand up your leg. Are the hairs supposed to glow? It doesn't say that in the book…Ergh, my hand is shaking so much I don't think it's working properly. Huh, what's the worse that can happen, I've already had my catastrophe for today.

**3:26**

Oh my gosh please no. I don't think this spell is getting rid of the hair. It's darker and longer than it was a minute ago. Maybe I should stop. It doesn't say anything in the book about this happening!

Ok, breathe, It's not the end of the world.

I'm just going to use my razor now.

**3:30**

Ahh yes, fresh and smooth. I'm not going to try that spell again, I don't really trust myself with magic anymore.

**3:31**

Hmm, my legs feel strange. Lets just take a look…

**3:32**

_MERLIN ON A SPLINTERED BROOMSTICK_!!!!I'M AN APE!!

WHAT DO I DO, WHAT DO I DO??? MY LEG HAIR IS ABOUT HALF AN INCH LONG AND JET BLACK!

Deep breaths Lily, you can deal with this.

**3:35**

There's HAIR EVERYWHERE, so I wear…jeans. My longest.

Ok. MERLINS PINK PANTYHOES!!!!!!AHHH!

Calm. Caaaalm.

THERES HAIR EVERYWHERE, RIGHT UP TO MY UNDERWEAR LINE!

Calm. I need to see Madame Pomfrey before everyone comes up to the common rooms.

**3:36**

Sneak sneak sneak. A couple of people looked my way, but I hid behind a statue.

The hospital wing is just a staircase away!

**3:45**

I entered the hospital wing nervously, thankfully it was empty at this time. "Madame Pomfrey?" I called.

"Lily Evans." She sighed, "What is it now? Broken another bone, crashed another broomstick?"  
Two words lady: Shut. Up.

"No, Miss, but I have a problem…" I blushed and looked down.

"What part of your body?"

"My legs…I kind of tried to shave them with magic, but I think I did it wrong…"

She chuckled, "Alright, show me."

I looked around cautiously, there was still no one there, so I rested one leg on a bed and started rolling up my jeans. The hair had grown. It was now an inch long at least.

I heard two shocked gasps. Two.

My head snapped up to the doorway, where none other than James Potter was standing. His mouth was open and his eyes wide.

My face burned, and all was silent for a second, so I said the first thing that came to mind, glaring at him savagely.

"Not. A. Word."

His mouth snapped shut immediately, and a part of me congratulated myself-my glare must have been absolutely terrifying to shut that boy up.

Madame Pomfrey spoke next.

"Can it wait, James? I think I'm dealing with a crisis here."

"Er yeah," His voice was higher than usual, so he cleared his throat. "I just came to check on Lily, she ran out of class…"

I looked down. Damn I wish he hadn't said that, but MP didn't usually ask many questions anyway.

He turned gratefully, and walked away. MP walked to her office too- to get something for me I guessed. I hoped he would take what I said into account, and not tell anyone. Part of me wanted to run after him and beg.

The other part wanted to never see his face again.

I was too utterly and completely mortified.

"Here, dear" MP said to me, giving me a cup.

"I'll remove it with my wand, but that will stop the same thing from happening, if you ever…try again."

Unlikely, but I drank the bottle down, and thanked her when she removed all the hair.

Then I plodded off to the common room, wishing that I had James' invisibility cloak.

**6:34**

**Dormitory**

Everyone's downstairs still, but I just want to sleep. Yolanda did come up to talk to me though:

"Lily?"

I didn't answer.

"Lily, look, it wasn't that bad. When you…" she stifled a laugh "ran away, McGonnigal just made us settle down again and most people forgot about it."

"I doubt that." I growled. "Did you see their reaction when I walked into the common room?" Word had spread, and I was greeted with an almighty cheer, and plenty of laughter.

Yolanda sighed, "Lily, everyone likes a laugh, you cant blame them. I bet if it was me you would have been laughing your head off."

"But it's never you. Its always me. These stupid things always happen to me, I cant last a day without making a fool of myself."

She rolled her eyes. "And everyone loves you for it. Look how popular you are, and you have half a dozen boys hanging off your every word."

I groaned and turned away, "Stop lying to me, I'm going to sleep now."

I heard her sigh, and leave, and now I feel a little guilty, she was only trying to make me feel better after all.

I cant stop thinking about the 'incidents'.

Two in one day. By the time I'm 20 I will have had enough disasters to last me the rest of my life. Hopefully things will run a lot smoother after that…

**8:30 **

I can hear my friends coming up the stairs…all together. Not a good sign.

**8:57**

Haha, I've got to admit this is pretty fun. (The matey's persuaded me that playing Truth or Dare would cheer me up.)

So far Leslie dared Kathy to eat half a bar of soap (that was HILARIOUS to watch, her FACE!)

We found out that Leslie likes Sirius, (by much persuasion…ok, fine, by Veritisium. I hope no teacher ever reads this.) That was quite a surprise for me. That's the other thing about Leslie, she's good at hiding things…if she wants to.

Monica had to do a lap of the common room in a towel and nothing else. (I feel better already.)

And Yolanda had to bump into Peter and say "Oops, I thought you were a banana."

*******

So now its my turn.

***

"Lily, stick your diary away and pick TRUTH or DARE??"

Uh oh. I've got Leslie. The Queen of Outrageous Truth or Dares.

"I can't, I've got to record this. Erm…" I didn't want to be asked who I liked, I may give myself an unpleasant surprise, so I picked dare.

Leslie leaned back onto the bed for a moment, (we were sitting in a circle on the floor) and then she smiled. Not a good sign.

"Alright Lilykins" Serious Uh oh. "I dare you to kiss James."

James? The guy who had seen me with an inch thick mane of hair on my legs this very afternoon, after experiencing the effects of my ABISMAL transfiguration skills just two hours before? Who had followed me as I ran desperately through the school at night perused by FILCH, laughing the whole time? The guy who told me my cat was actually a male? Who must think that I am the most pathetic, pitiful, annoying, unlucky person on the planet?

I raised an eyebrow, as if to say 'that's it?'

"Easy."

Oh you lie, Lily Evans, you lie.

**9:14**

After a while, the gang got tired of my excuses as to why I shouldn't have to kiss him right this very moment, and the game ended. They went to bed, but I can't. I am stuck with a dilemma. Kiss James? James?

Luckily Leslie didn't give any restrictions, so It can just be a peck on the cheek, right? That still qualifies as a kiss…

No, I'm kidding myself. If I do that, they'll just make me do it again. For like, three minuets, or however long I can make him stay there before he runs off to vomit.

How do you kiss someone? Monica says it 'just comes naturally'(she would know) but my natural instincts are a little messed up.

So basically I just walk up to him, and then…

I need help.

**9:21**

When to do it…now? Just get it over and done with? I can't imagine that. I can't imagine walking up to him, and putting my lips on his…oh Merlin.

**Wednesday, September 10**

**Potions**

**2:30**

My potions done, but not very well, I couldn't care less. I'm too worried. What if he runs, or pukes or something? I will never live it down.

I told Leslie it would be today, but I'm running out of time.

It's second last period, Potions. Last period is COMC. I will have to do it then.

I've thought about it, and I think all I do is walk up to him, and press my lips against his. Doesn't sound to hard, does it? Just a peck.

But how do I make him stay there? Should I do the full body bind?

What if he runs as soon as he sees what I'm up to?

I can see him at the back of the room, he looks so happy, so peaceful. Unaware of the terrible act that is about to be played against him.

**COMC**

**2:32**

"Hey Lily, mind if I walk with you to Care of Magical Creatures?" Richard asked me. I was to nervous to speak, so I just nodded at him and tried to smile.

"That was awesome, the stunt you pulled in Transfiguration, McGonnigals face…priceless. It's not anybody who does a spell she can't reverse." I tried to laugh along with him, thinking that I'd rather that happened every Transfiguration lesson for the rest of the year than kiss James Potter.

_Kiss James Potter_! My insides squirmed.

I caught sight of Leslie and Kathy watching me, making sure I didn't bolt, I guessed.

They would make me do this if they had to stun both of us and force our mouths together. Not a pleasant thought.

I flicked my hair at them, trying to look cool and untroubled.

They just rolled their eyes.

**2:58**

Nervous. Nervous. What's Kettleburn on about? Dragons? Awesome. Not. We're on the grounds, sitted on the benches outside of the gamekeepers hut and Kettleburns showing us diagrams of dragons.

I would rather a dragon ate me alive than kiss James.

Scratch that.

**3:15**

This is worse than the transfiguration test.

"Hey James?" I whispered to him.

"Yeah, Lily?"

"Can I talk to you after class."

He looked puzzled, but agreed.

"Sure."

There. I've done it. No going back now.

**3:29**

Oh ground please swallow me up and never spit out the remains.

There's the bell.

Oh no.

Here goes nothing.

***

**3:40**

Run, run, pant, pant.

Got to get away!

Got to run!

**4:00**

**On my bed**

**Dormitory.**

After the bell went I slung my bag over my shoulder and walked up to James . I was sure everyone could hear my heart hammering in my chest, and I wondered why they didn't all turn and stare at the noise. Everyone started making their way up to the castle. I caught my friends staring at me and gave them a leave-now-or-forever-suffer-the-consequences look I heard James say to the rest of the marauders;

"go on without me, I'll just be a minute."

The crowd thinned and he came to stand in front of me. His eyebrows were pressed together in confusion.

"Is everything alright, Lily? You look worried."

I shook my head and gestured for him to follow me. _Ba boom, ba boom _went the heart.

"Not here."

I lead him away from the gamekeepers hut, partially into the forest so that we wouldn't be seen. I wanted to just keep walking forever, but I knew that wouldn't end well.

Finally, I stopped in a clearing, behind a tree where I was sure no one would see us.

I didn't turn around for a while.

"Lily…" he said.

I took a deep breath and turned to face him. Now or never.

I took three steps towards him and leaned my face upwards, (thankfully we didn't bump noses or anything humiliating) then softly pressed my lips against his.

I heard him gasp, and I tensed, expecting him to push me away. Or vomit into my mouth.

That's why it surprised Merlins Pink Jocks out of me when his large, warm hand came around to cup my face, his other winding around my waist, pulling me to him, and his mouth moved against mine slowly, gently.

This was definitely not what I expected-it was an amazing feeling, I didn't want to stop. His lips were so warm and soft, and I felt hyper aware of every movement he made. Every sound he made…

We stood pressed together for a while, I have no idea how long, and somewhere along the way I realised that one of my hands was tangled in his hair, and the other was around his neck. All my thoughts turned to mush, and I leant into him to enjoy the kiss.

It was his hand straying from my waist that sent a physical jolt through me, bringing my mind back. This was James Potter who had his hands wrapped around me, his mouth now placing soft kisses down my neck. I could feel him smiling against my skin. What did that mean? That he liked it? Was I a good kisser after all? MERLIN!

I suddenly pulled away, and I saw a glance of his face. He looked euphoric, like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. I struggled in his arms guiltily, and he let them drop. His face changed, suddenly he was worried.

"Lily? What's wrong?"

But I didn't reply, I was already running.


	8. Slug club disasters

_**Chapter 8**_

**Thursday, September 11**

**Potions, again.**

**11:06**

It's funny how when you are trying to avoid someone they appear to be everywhere you look. I've had a couple of close calls with James.

At breakfast, I was keeping my head low, hoping James wouldn't see me, but of course my red hair is hard to miss in a sea of brown and black.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I whirled around to see James.

He opened his mouth to speak, but I muttered "I've got to go" and bolted to the door.

(Yolanda said later that he'd demanded to know what was going on to all my mates, but they'd lied and said they didn't know. Helpful. )

In the hall, I had to hide behind a suit of armour when he passed me. He saw me, I was too slow, but instead of stopping and making me come out he just sighed heavily and continued on his way.

And now I'm in Potions, and I don't know how many paper aeroplanes he's levitated onto my desk. I've ignored all of them.

Man I feel guilty. I just want to say to him "James, it was a dare, I'm sorry." But I can't, because I can imagine his face.

But why do I imagine him hurt and angry? The bloke _doesn't like me_! He _told_ me that!

What do I do? I am _so _confused.

**COMC**

**2:35**

I'm a horrible person.

I deserve to have James hate me.

As I was walking out of Potions, James knocked over his ink and bag, obviously on purpose as I passed him, giving me a significant look as he did so.

I couldn't just leave him, sneaky bloke planned it that way. Everyone else left, including Slughorn, leaving just me and him. Brilliant. He cleaned up the ink with his wand quickly, then crouched down next to me, who was hastily trying to pick up his books.

"Thanks." He said softly, with a hint of sarcasm.

I nodded, avoiding his gaze.

Suddenly he sighed, and put his hands on either side of my face, forcing me to look at him.

"Lily, why wont you talk to me? What you're doing isn't normal!" (Well there's a new one) "You don't just kiss someone and then avoid them!"

" Er…"

"What? What is it Lily?" He prompted, desperately, and his hands went to his hair, pulling on the ends.

"I …don't know."

He groaned. "You're driving me crazy, you know that!?"

"I've got to go…" I said. And I raced out.

The last thing I heard was a heavy sigh, and a low curse.

**Friday, September 12**

**Great Hall**

**Breakfast.**

**8:50**

I think James has given up trying to talk. This is good. I hope he doesn't hate me too much.

The question is though, what do I think? And the answer, like the answer to so many things, is I don't know.

**9:40**

**Charms**

Richard just asked me to come to Quidditch practise with him. I couldn't think of a nice way to say no.

**6:46**

**Quidditch Pitch**

Who knew Quidditch Practise was so boring! James is ignoring me. I'm happy about that, right?

**9:32**

**Dorms**

Richard asked me out:

After Quidditch Practise I was walking up to the school all alone. It had started to rain- an example of my luck, so I was almost running, with my bag over my head.

I heard someone squelching in the mud behind me so I turned around. It was Richard.

I took the bag down- I was soaked anyway. He was soaked too and covered in mud.

"Hey Richard, nice practise." I grinned at him.

He laughed. "I'm sorry Lily, you're soaked!"

"It's all right."

He looked nervous all of a sudden, and his hands went to his pockets.

"Listen…" He said, his eyes not meeting my gaze. "You know how Slughorn's having that party on Sunday?"

"Yeah?" I said, confused.

"Well I was wondering if you, you know…" he swallowed loudly "wanted to…go with me?"

I was stunned, but forced my face into a smile, Richard looked relieved.

"Sure, Richard, I'd love to."

He grinned and took my hand as we walked up the rest of the way to the school.

That was just slightly uncomfortable.

So my first time being asked out. (Well, _seriously_ asked out. I don't count James' just-to-embarrass-me attempts.) And it's not really all its cracked up to be…

**  
9:39**

There's no reason to feel guilty, right?

I mean, I _want_ to go.

Richard's a nice guy.

**9:45**

I told the others, they were all happy for me. Especially Kathy, she grinned so wide that it looked painful, then hugged me tightly. _Really_ tightly. I still have the nail marks.

Monica's going too. She got a date with a Ravenclaw boy whose name I forgot.

"Monica, who are you going to Slughorns party with?"

"John Smith, Lily, _really, _his names not _that_ hard to remember."

No, not at all. Quite an unforgettable name actually.

**10:21**

Doing homework. Only one more essay then I'll be free! How cool is that, a free weekend!

**10:45**

No, not free. I just remembered we have a prefect meeting tomorrow night. Great.

**Saturday, **

**September 13**

**12:00**

**Dorms**

So. Bored.

Everyone else is doing homework, but I'm done.

There's nothing to do.

Oh, look, Sirius isn't doing anything, let's see if he wants to play exploding snap.

"Sirius?"

"Lily." Yikes, could your voice get any colder?

"Wanna play a game of exploding snap?"

"No thank you, I'm busy." And he walks away.

What was that all about? I'm hurt! I don't smell _that _bad, do I?

**12:05**

I'm going to try this group of 5th year girls, all giggling and wearing makeup.

"Hey, guys. Anyone up for a game of exploding snap?" I'm trying to make my voice enthusiastic.

The look at me like I'm crazy. Ok, no.

**12:10**

How about this boy sitting in the corner, he doesn't look like he's doing anything.

I'm walking up to him, and I don't think I've ever seen an uglier person in my life, poor thing.

He has huge, thick round glasses, long, dirty blonde hair that falls In what looks like half formed dreadlocks, and enormous, sticky-outy ears.

He grins at me as I approach him, and I almost turn around and walk the other way. I've never seen a scarier smile in all my time at Hogwarts. (Except perhaps Leslie with an idea.)

"Hey there." I say to him, putting the enthusiasm back In my voice, "do you fancy a game of exploding snap?"

"Sure" he agrees, "er, why are you writing in that book as you talk?"

I sit down beside him, and lay out the cards in front of us.

"Oh, I record pretty much everything I do in here, including conversations." I say.

He looks at me in awe ( I could get used to that).

"Why are you talking to me?"

"I was bored, and you didn't seem to be doing anything, so I wondered if you wanted to play a game."

"That's strange, most people avoid me. Even the boys in my dorm. They think I'm weird. That's why I was sitting by myself, you know." He says this in a very matter of fact fashion, gesturing to a group of 3rd year boys, now staring at us in shock.

"They're probably very surprised that anyone would talk to me. Especially a pretty girl."

Wow, that's flattering.

"Ahh, don't worry about them." I say, "my friends all think I'm a loon, but they still hang out with me. I'm sure you have friends somewhere?"

He shakes his head good naturedly.

"So what's you're name, anyway?" I ask him, trying to change the subject.

"Nathan Holmes. I know who you are, you're the head girl, Lily Evans."

"That's right" I say, and we begin the game.

**12:40**

Nathan owned me at exploding snap, I don't know how that boy shouts so fast! He's off to fetch his wizards chess set, which gives me a chance to write.

Nathan is surprisingly easy to talk to. He likes egg sandwiches, but hates pumpkin juice. His mother owns a teashop in Hogsmeade, and his father trains Trolls for a living. He has an older brother who is better at everything than him, he's in Ravenclaw. His name is Victor. When he was five, Nathan set fire to his pet cat by accident, I told him about my first day of school this year, and the boy nearly died from laughter- that was the only round that I won.

I told Nathan about Petunia, and how horrible she was to me. He says it's a little bit like that with his brother, Victor just ignores him because he thinks he's too uncool.

We both agree that it's best to just ignore them back, rather than trying to get on their good side.

He's not to cool on a broom either, just like me. We swapped sob stories about our broomstick lessons in 1st year. His made me feel a little better about myself- apparently he tried to show off to a girl he liked at the time by rolling in the air, all he would tell me was that it 'didn't end well' and he landed himself and the girl in the hospital wing with multiple injuries.

Ahh, he's back now with the Chess.

**1:09**

He's even better at Chess than he is at snap. He's beaten me 4-0.

Monica's here behind me though, she's whining at me to come discuss out outfits for Slughorns party.

Ergh, I give up.

"Sorry, Nathan, I've got to go or she will rip me apart later. Thanks for playing!"

"That's alright, see you round Lily!"

"See you!"

**1:20**

What to wear, what to wear??

Monica has chosen light purple robes that look amazing on her. She's talking about putting her hair in a French braid. She doesn't need to worry though, anything would look great on that face.

What do I wear? I don't really have anything special. Just one pair of dark blue dress robes.

**1:30**

Hmm, looks pretty good actually. Monica encouraged me to borrow her green dress robes, she said they would 'go well with my skin'.

"Thanks Monica, they look great."  
"They look stunning Lily! You should let me dress you more often!"

Eek. "Sure."

Now, the hair? What to do. Nothing involving magic thanks.

I'll ask Kathy.

**10:23**

Ergh, the prefect meeting was so stressful. I kept trying (and failing) to not be hyper-aware of where James was and what he was doing.

I missed most of the meeting, actually. I was off in Lily-Land while they prattled on about the Hogsmede weekends and the graduation ball.

(_Aaages_ away, why do we have to start the decoration committee _now_?)

**September 14**

**Breakfast, Great hall**

**10:00**

Monica keeps telling me she's nervous, which is making me feel nervous.

**12:34**

I'm Walking around the grounds with Yolanda. It's really nice out. A nice day.

We're heading towards the lake. Leslie went to the Quidditch pitch to watch practise, but we didn't feel like it.

**12:40**

**Sitting under the Beech tree **

"Yol?" I asked.

"Ergh, don't call me that. My full name is bad enough."

"How about 'Yolly'?"

"No."

"Fine" I sighed." Yolanda?"

"Mmm?"

I took a deep breath. "What do you think of Richard?"

She was silent for a minute. Not a good sign.

"He's nice." She said casually.

"You don't like him."

"Do _you_ like him?"

I considered for a moment. "Of course! He's nice, good looking...slightly funny."

She shook her head and sighed. "Wrong answer."

What's that supposed to mean?

**5:30pm**

**Dorms**

**Being beautified**

Kathy's doing my make up. I'm not sure what's happening up there, it feels strange. Though I'm not really all that experienced in the make-up department.

Mascara makes my eyes itch, so I asked Kathy not to put any of that on.

"No mascara" she agreed.

**5:40**

Kathy's gone to fetch Monica's beauty book. Funny, I thought Monica was using it in the bathroom to curl her hair…Let's see how I look.

**5:47**

I'm still staring at my reflection. Tears are rolling down my face, which is set in a mask of shock. How could she do that to me? Kathy. My best friend since 1st year.

All those times we shared together… for this.

Covering almost every inch of my face and neck are boils. Huge, blistering, sore, red, pus filled boils.

**5:50**

I hear a gasp behind me. Monica. (Leslie and Yolanda are at the library.)

I watch her in the mirror. She looks beautiful in her dress robes, her blonde hair up in elaborate braids.

She stands still for about a second, then whips me around, and tries every removal spell she knows.

**6:15**

Nothing worked. Monica was getting desperate- the party was meant to start at 6.

"Monica, it's not going to work. She obviously planned it that way." I said, my voice hollow.

"Ergh!" She exclaimed. "There has to be something!"

"Go, Mon. I don't want your night to be ruined too."

Monica's eyes filled with tears. "Lily, It was a mistake, I'm sure it was. She just saw what she'd done, freaked out and left, she had to…"

I just look at her.

"Go, Monica."

"I can't leave you Lily!"

"Just go, please. Tell Richard what happened, or he'll think he got stood up or something."

**6:20**

Eventually she agreed. I'm writhing with anxiety, did she get to Richard in time? What if she didn't? He'll think he got ditched, and he'll never speak to me again!

Then there will be _two_ members of the male population completely in hate with me.

**6:30**

I'm going down there. Call me mad-I won't contradict you.

***

**Can't sleep**

**Dorms**

**11:40pm**

Here's what happened after 6:30

I put on the familiar bandanna, scarf and dark glasses, not bothering to remove the borrowed dress robes, and ran down the stairs, through the corridors to Slughorns office.

I crept down the corridor adjacent to Slughorns office, took a deep breath and turned the corner. All was empty apart from one lone figure, leaning against the wall just outside the office. A very familiar figure. Sigh, you guessed it, James Potter.

I sighed and walked towards him, I'd looked worse in front of him before, this wouldn't hurt.

But I would try and make it quick.

"HeyJames!GoodtoseeyoucouldyoupossiblygoinsideandgetMonicaforme?"

He stared at me, eyes wide. "Er, what?"

"Monica? For me?"

"Er sure, listen Lily, what _happened_?"

I pushed him to the door.

He came out a few minutes later with Monica and that guy she was with. Jason Smithers?

"Moniiica!:" I whined when Jason saw me, gesturing to him.

"It's alright, this will only take a minute John, I'll meet you back inside." She soothed at him. John. Right.

He stared at me in a WTH? Expression, but walked back into the room.

I stared at James until he got the hint, and he too walked back inside too.

"Did you get to him in time?" I whispered hastily.

Monica bit her lip. "I'm sorry, Lily, he was walking away when I got here. I called after him, but he didn't turn. He looked pretty angry…"

I groaned.

"Ok, thanks. I'm going to the hospital wing now."

Monica looked upset. "Lily…I'm really sorry, I did try…"

"It's fine. Listen Monica, thanks for sticking with me. When others…didn't." I said bitterly.

She nodded, and then threw herself in to hug me.

"Sheesh, take it easy lady. Some of us need to breathe you know."

I made my way to the hospital wing. In the halls I saw the person that was number one on my List-Of-People-Lily-Does-Not-Want-To-See-Right-Now.

Kathy.

She was crying. Tears streaked down her face.

"Lily! I'm so so so sorry! Please just let me explain!" She sobbed.

I walked past her, and the anger and hurt made me lash out. "Move over, Hendricks."

***

Madame Pomfrey wasn't surprised to see me.

"What now, Evans?" she sighed wearily.

I took off the bandana, scarf and glasses.

Madame Pomfrey sighed, and clicked her tongue. "No need to cry, dear. It wont take a minute. What was it this time, trying to put on makeup by magic? I never met a witch who I would say this to before, but you should really stay away from your wand."

I shook my head, afraid my voice would shake, which surprised me. I hadn't realised I started crying.

She waved her wand a few times, and gave me a few things to drink, I wasn't really paying attention, but after about 20 minutes she showed me my face in the mirror, it was back to normal.

I thanked her and left, then I realised I had no will at all to return to the common room. I decided to go to the library.

SLAM

"Too late Evans, Library's closed." Madame Pince growled, glaring down at me through her glasses. There went that idea.

Slowly, slowly I trudged back to the common room.

There was no sign of Richard, he probably went to bed early as I planned to do.

I sat down beside the fire, then decided I might as well get it over with.

I took a deep breath, and trudged up the stairs.

When I got to the door I crept through the room. I could hear Kathy crying on her bed, but I couldn't see any of the others. I got into bed, closed the hangings, sealed them with magic and tried to sleep.

Hours passed, and I heard my friends come in and get into bed. No one spoke, there was nothing to say.

Which leaves me where I am now.

**1:39am**

I really can't sleep. This can't be healthy.

**5:43am**

Ergh, am I going to be so tired tomorrow. Not to worry, insomnia has given me time to construct a plan …


	9. This proves the world hates me

_**Chapter 9**_

**September 15, Monday**

**12:30pm**

**Dorms**

**Skipping class**

**I can't face the world. **

Oh no no no.

I am so mortified. I want to leave the country. The blush still hasn't left my cheeks, even though it happened at breakfast. Why do I make these little 'plans'? They always end in humiliation.

Ok, so I went to breakfast with a plan: Catch Richard off guard, and talk to him. Here's how that went:

I went down to breakfast on my own, I didn't want to see my friends so I hung out with Nathan, and his newly acquired bunch of mates.

I ate with them, not really joining in their conversation.

When I finished, I glanced around the hall, and spotted him. Richard.

He was sitting with the marauders and Adan. I walked up to him, and tapped him on the back.

"Can we have a word, please?"

He looked at me unsmilingly, my heart pounded, fearing rejection, but he nodded.

I lead him to the entrance hall, but the bell went. Thinking quick, I pulled him by the hand into a nearby broom cupboard. It was dark in the broom cupboard, and I tripped over a bucket. Richard caught me, and I giggled, and he laughed despite himself. I sat down, and Richard fell over, causing more laughter from both of us. It had gone very silent in the entrance hall, so I gathered that everyone was out of the great hall now and had left. Slowly, I opened the door to peek out and see If we were alone.

We were not.

What looked like the entire contense of the Great Hall, teachers included, were staring at me in shock, all totally silent, mouths open in silent 'oh's'.

I could see two faces very clearly in the crowd, they stood out because their expressions were different to the rest.

Kathy: Hurt, sadness.

James: Outrage.

Not wanting to believe it, I shut the door again. I could feel Richards gaze on my face.

"Everyone's out there, aren't they." He said. I didn't reply.

Richard swore, and jumped out of the cupboard.

"People, it seriously wasn't what it looked like, we were _talking_, really!"

From what I could hear the crowd had eased up, now there was laughter and cat calls.

"Sure, sure" somebody said. Richard swore again, and I heard his footsteps as he walked away.

I sat there for about 5 minutes while the crowd thinned. I leant back against the edge of the cupboard and shut my eyes.

_It didn't really happen… It didn't really happen… It didn't really happen…_

Someone knocked on my door.

"Can I come in?" Asked Yolanda's voice.

"Why not." I said dully.

We sat there for a while. In silence. It wasn't at all awkward, funnily enough. But I could feel the discomfort radiating off Yolanda.

"So."

"So."

"We're you snogging him?"

"No."

I felt her relax in the darkness. "I believe you." She sounded so sincere and I felt a wave of gratitude for her.

"Thanks."  
"So what _were_ you doing?"

I sighed. "I was trying to talk to him privately, but I tripped over a bucket and I giggled…" I gulped. "I'm not surprised everyone thought it sounded like…that."

Yolanda sighed. "Yeah, it kind of did. So what now?"

"Well, there's no way I'm going to class. So I guess you go on without me."

"I'll get your Transfig results for you."

Eek, I had forgotten that we got them today. Suddenly I didn't feel as confident as I had before.

"Ok, but Yol if it's really bad, lie to me."

"See you Lily."

So here I am.

On my bed.

Trying not to think.

Oh there was one more thing.

James is skipping his class's too. He's still pissed about the kiss, I think.

When I came up to the common room he was sitting in an armchair, and when he saw me he jumped up and glared at me.

"James! It wasn't what it looked like, I swear!"

"Whatever, Lily." He said, and he stormed up to his dorm.

Just like a bad soap opera, I know. But it's none of his buisiness anyway, who I snog! Right?

Except if the persons him…

Ahh my lifes a mess.

I still need to talk to Richard. How do I get him on his own?

I bet he hasn't gone to class either. But he won't be in the dorms with James...too awkward.

**4:50pm**

Mmm, this is nice.

So Yolanda brought me some lunch, and we sat on my bed together chatting and stuff.

I told her what happened when I talked to Richard, it had gone really well:

At around 3:50 I walked down into the common room. Richard was doing homework by the fire, his longish straight hair flopped over his face. He looked cute.

"Richard, can we have a word? I need to apologise..."

As soon as he saw me he scowled, that hurt, but he nodded curtly and followed me out of the common room and into the corridor.

"So." I said. "I'm really sorry about this morning, I was an idiot, making all that sound…" I blushed.

"Alright." He said, scowling ahead, not meeting my gaze.

"And about slughorns party…" He tensed. "I didn't mean to stand you up or anything, it's just…" I paused, not wanting to blackmouth Kathy "Look, my friend and I, we're having a fight now, she did my make up…but she messed up my face and I couldn't fix it, so I got Monica to go down and tell you what heppened, but she missed you because she was trying to help me..."

He looked shocked.

"What?"

"That's what happened?"

"Yeah, what did you think?"

He blushed. "I thought you'd had second thoughts about going with me…"

"No no no!" I said, "of course not!"

Suddenly his coldness disappeared and he grinned at me.  
"Well, I'm glad. And you're forgiven."

I sighed in relief. "Good."

We went back to the common room and I helped him with his Potions essay.

Sure, it was a bit boring but at least we were on good terms again.

Then Kathy came into the room, and I ran off to the dorms. I feel kind of bad, actually, all the others are avoiding her, and poor Kathy constantly looks like she's about to burst into tears.

She sat all by herself by the fire.

And Yolanda said she was constantly wiping her eyes.

I feel really bad, actually.

But I should be mad!

I mean, _she_ screwed up _my_ date!

I don't know what to do, none of my friends have been able to get a word out of her. Yolanda tried to talk to her before, but she said all she got was a whole lot of crying and an 'I'm sorry!"

So what now? I don't know.

**5:19pm**

Oh, and I got my Transfiguration results from Yol. An A. I'm so relieved, if I had failed I would have seriously considered leaving school.

Perhaps I could train trolls with Nathans dad. You can't need NEWTs for _that. _

***

**September 18, Thursday**

**4:50pm**

Library

So I'm in the Library with Richard. Again.

Sheesh, the guy has asked me to come every night since we made up.

Not that I mind, of course, but the homework load is growing and growing.

And Richard's just not as good at explaining paragraph-long transfiguration questions as James is.

Did I just write that?

"Lily, 'the hiccup potion has 15 ingredients, but 10 of them have the same properties, why are all 27 needed?'"

GRRR. If I hear the words 'hiccup potion' more time, I'm going to explode!

**9:20pm**

**Dorms**

**On my bed**

I was walking alone to dinner from the Library at about 8:00. Richard had stayed behind to do something or other, when James came up behind me.

"Lily!" He said, and I whirled around. Seeing his face brought back memories of the kiss, I flushed and looked down.

And quickened my pace.

"Woah, woah." He laughed, and grabbed my hand. My palm burned where he touched me.

"Can we just talk for one second? I promise I wont mention, 'the incident'."

I took a deep breath. I couldn't look at him, but I faced him all the same.

"Ok, shoot."

"Ok, so Lily, we kissed." I looked up at him, outraged "You promised!"

He shrugged and laughed.

"So we kissed, and I wont mention it again. But can we please just forget about it!? I miss our friendship, and you not talking to me isn't nice. And it wasn't _my_ fault, anyway, _you _kissed _me_." He laughed again.

I opened my mouth to yell, my face was probably all scrunched up unattractively, but he'd seen so much worse and I didn't really care.

James just raised an eyebrow, and I slumped my shoulders defeatedly.

"You're right."

"So, friends again?"

I considered for a moment, I really did like James. I did. And I did miss his friendship….and his transfiguration help…and the way he made me laugh…Alright, brain. That's enough.

"What about this morning? You looked pretty mad…"

He got hysterics then, chortling and wiping his eyes.

"Lily, Yolanda told me what happened. You _do_ get yourself into sticky situations, don't you."

I huffed. "So you'll believe _her_ but not _me._ I thought you wanted to be friends!"

"Well, you've got to admit, it sounded pretty bad from the outside..."

I couldn't argue with that.

"Alright, friends" I agreed, sighing dramatically, and we shook hands.

…Then we trotted off to dinner. No, I'm serious, trotted. He was impersonating me on a broomstick. I can't remember how we got talking about brooms, but with boys the conversation often heads that way.

So now the males hate me no longer, what am I to do about the female?

Time heals all wounds?  
Lets hope so.

**A/N **

**Hello all! **

**So this chapters really short, I know. And I'm not to happy with it, it's very rushed and brief and OOC (for our characters, obviously, we're not following the books characters) and all that, but I'm just trying to get some stuff down. You could call it a draft, if you like, lol.**

**I've written these last three chapters mostly on my own (because twihard-fanpire is currently really busy and I've had nothing to do) so that's why its not up to the usual standard. **

**On that note, we've decided to re-do the story after we've got it down because we're not 100% happy with the way we've written it so far, the timeline doesn't quite work and the characters are dodgy, but we think we could really improve it. **

**Reviews (especially tips on improvement, ideas, constructive critism etc) are welcome and appreciated, and remember that's what keeps the story coming!**

**So please tell us what you think.**

**Thanks!**

**-Zalina. **


	10. Bullseye!

_**CHAPTER 10**_

**September 19, Friday**

**10:20**

**Potions**

Guess who I'm partners with? James.

Sheesh, I'm crying from laughter. James was impersonating Slughorn telling us how to make a Engorgement potion, you wouldn't think it could be so funny, but I guess that's the thing about James. Also how it was behind Sluggy's back, and how James smiled at him angelically every time he turned around to face us, then got straight back to being an idiot as soon as his gaze was elsewhere.

James is really good at impersonations. After he finished with Slughorn he moved onto Peter. Poor Peter didn't know what was going on, or why everyone at our table was laughing at him.

Sirius and Leslie were getting flirty too, I'm not sure, but I think they were playing footsie under the desk.

**10:30**

Oops, theres the bell. And Richard's here. He want's to walk with me to History of Magic. Ergh, most boring subject ever. I hope I can sit next to James, he will keep me entertained.

**History of Magic**

**Next to Richard**

**10:35**

I'm positivley bored to tears.

Hey! A tear just rolled down my cheek! Woah! Now I can say I have literaly been bored to tears!

I have to find something to do before I start bawling.

I think I will chuck stuff at Monica. He he.

**10:40**

Ouch, I just got a pencil in the back of my head and a note from Mon.

_Some of us are trying to listen you know, leave me alone! _

I sent back a (rather bad) characature of myself with my tongue poking out.

**10:45**

Yes! I just noticed, James sitting a few seats ahead of me, and he is in clear chucking range.

**10:50**

I rolled up a piece of paper and chucked it at him. It missed.

Well that was worthwhile, wasn't it! I now have people looking around trying to figure out who sent this ball of paper flying! James looked back at me, then started laughing silently.

Richard just looked at me, as if to say "What the heck?" Ahh, he has no sense of humour. Kathy was scowling my way too. But I'm ignoring her.

**10:52**

Back to trying to listen to Binns.

I'm hoping that no one knew it was me that had randomly decided to throw a ball of paper in the middle of the room. Well, James knew, but all in all, it wasnt the most embarrassing moment I've ever had. I'm surprised, actually, I don't even care! I guess you get used to these things-constant humiliation.

Its not so bad haha!

Why do I feel high?

Right, insomnia.

**11:22**

Ouch!

Ok, it didn't hurt. Not at all. It just took me by surprise.

I had rested my head on my crossed arms on the table, and closed my eyes. (I'd hoped I would fall asleep, to pass the time you know. But I didn't, my brain obviously decided that this was the perfect time to hear every little minor detail about the Goblin Wars.)

I was nearly asleep, when something hit me, square in the middle of the head. I thought it was Richard, but I looked up to see James smiling goofily. He mouthed "Open."

Richard got annoyed, for some reason. He scowled and huffed over his desk. If its because someone threw something at me, honestly IT DIDN'T HURT! ITS PAPER! And if it's because it's James or whatever, then he's just stupid, I don't LIKE James, he's just fun to be with.

_That's what they all say…_

Shutup brain, you don't know what your on about.

I opened the paper, and inside it said:

_L-_

_Was that meant to hit me? Or Remus? Either way, you missed!_

_-J_

I smiled to myself then and quickly scribbled a reply.

_**J -**_

_**I simply meant to cause a disruption. You do it enough! **_

_**I could so beat you at… throwing stuff. **_

_**-L**_

That was a complete and utter lie, as you know. If I was someone else, and Lily Evans was throwing things, I would want to be the target-the least likely thing to be hit.

I didn't trust myself to actually hit James, so I levitated the note over to his desk.

He smiled his adorable smile then read it. Wait...his adorable smile? Er, never mind.

His smile turned into a grin as he laughed at my note. He raised an eyebrow as he read the last part.

A few seconds later a second note came fluttering down.

_L- _

_Alright then miss high and mighty, I challenge you to a throwing competition._

_Scared? If you want to back out just admit that you can't aim to save your life._

_Nothing to fear there-you won't be lying. _

_Oh, and please levitate your next note to me. I don't want to have to run all over the classroom looking for it if you chuck it and miss._

_-J_

I deliberatley chucked my next note at him, to prove a point. It landed about 2 feet from him- a pretty darn good shot from me.

It said:

_**J-**_

_**You're on!**_

_**-L**_

A second later I got another note chucked at me.

_L-_

_Ok, whoever can chuck and hit 10 things-anything, quils, paper, rocks- at your friend Kathy first wins._

_-J_

I gasped.

_**J-**_

_**No! Not Kathy, anyone else. Please not Kathy!**_

_**-L**_

_L-_

_Is this the clucking of a chicken I hear? Are you backing out, Evans?_

_-J_

_**J-**_

_**No, **_**Potter.**_** I am **_**not**_** backing out. **_

_**Fine, be stubborn, my chuck first.**_

_**-L**_

I lobbed a pathetic throw to Kathy-a ball of paper. Though it is safe to say I didn't _really_ want to hit her (poor thing would think we're teasing), it still landed about four feet off the mark.

_L-_

_Give up Lils, you don't stand a chance._

_-J_

_**J-**_

_**I guess you're right. Some people just aren't born to throw.**_

_**-L**_

He turned around and fluidly threw a piece of paper at me, it hit me right in the forehead.

_L-_

_Bullseye. _

_And some people are._

_James: 1_

_Lily: 0_

_-J _

_**J-**_

_**Oi! How'd you know that was going to hit before you threw it!**_

_**-L**_

_L-_

_I guess I'm just brilliant that way._

_-J_

***

**Lunch **

**12:04**

I'm positivley fuming.

There's steam blowing out of my ears…wait no, that's just a splash of soup.

How did that get up there?

Anyway, I'm as mad as a Slytherin deprived of dark magic.

Why?

Kathy.

Sitting about 10 seats down from me, across the table.

Gossiping with a group of 6th years. Every now and then gestering at me, laughing along with them as she tells them Merlin knows what.

So. It's going to be like _that _now, is it.

And I was feeling _sorry_ for her before.

All feelings of pity vanished.

**12:15**

Yolanda, Mon and Leslie have noticed too. They're sitting awkwardly by my side, trying to pretend that nothings happening.

**12:20**

I'm outside the Transfiguration room now, I left the hall.

"Lily, are you going to eat that or just keep stabbing it?" Yolanda had said.

I looked down, I hadn't noticed what my hand had been doing, but it had reduced my bread roll to a tattered mess.

I heard a loud giggle to my left, I didn't have to look to know that it was one of Kathy's 'new friends'. Or that they were all staring at me.

I turned to Yolanda "I can't stand it any more, see you in Transfiguration." And with that I got up roughly, grabbed an apple and munched on it as I left the hall, hoping no one was following, I needed to fume by myself for a moment.

**12:47**

**Transfiguration**

Ergh, Transfig is so boring!

I'm not actually too sure what McG is blabbering on about at the moment.

Couldn't she put it in simple words? I don't speak _Transfiguration_.

**12:52**

Almost half the way through.

Aww, not _another_ essay.

**12:53 **

Richard just send a note.

_L-_

_Can I walk you to your next class?_

_-R_

I smiled slightly, and scribbled a quick reply.

_**R-**_

_**Dont you always?**_

_**-L**_

Wait, was that just a tad rude…

**12:54**

I got another one from him.

_L-_

_Not always, but I'll take that as a yes?_

_-R_

_**R-**_

_**Yes, of course you can.**_

**-L**

He smiled and went back to doing transfig. HE seemed to know what McG was on about, I still have no clue.

I need to get down the notes on the board.

**Dinner**

**6:10**

At 6:00pm my friends and I were just about to walk down to dinner, when a familiar voice shouted my name from behind me.

"Lily! You want to eat dinner with me?"

It was Richard.

I did want to eat dinner with him, it was just I needed to talk to my friends. It seemed as if I hadn't done that much today.

Before I could answer, or suggest that he ate with us, my friends giggled and walked off leaving me alone.

Er, okay.... Were my general thoughs.

"Ok, sure" I agreed.

He walked down with me, talking of the next Quidditch match.

James had mentioned it to me a few days back. He said something about thrashing Hufflepuff senseless. Well, that was James for you.

When we got down to dinner, I went to sit down close to the gang, but he pulled me to a place where no one was sitting.

"Come on, lets eat. I'm famished."

I sat down, and he walked around to the end of the table and came back around on the other side of it, and sat down opposite me.

I gave him a confused look, but he simply said, "Well, I want to be able to _see_ you, and I wasn't about to crawl under or jump over it."

James probably would have done.

_And the significace of that is...?_

Yeah, I thought so brain.

**6:16**

I swear, if these cold glances from Kathy get any...wait, scrap that.

If these cold GLARES from Kathy get any colder....I swear they will FREEZE.

Haha, get it?

Ach, Kathy is so mean.

**6:20**

Life is a pickle.

**6:32**

"Are you done eating?" Richard asked, looking at my plate, which had been empty for the last 20 minutes while he shoveled down potato after potato. (I swear, this guy eats by the ton.)

"Yep. You want to go back to the common room?" I replied.

"Sure."

We got up, and walked out of the hall to the common room.

**6:36**

**Common room**

Oww

I have a bad headache. And Richard keeps talking, and it's not helping my headache.

**6:38**

I told him I had to finish some Charms homework, but he's sitting here with me, doing his, and he's still talking.

**6:40**

Now he needs help. Life really is a pickle.

**8:20**

I FINALLY managed to escape. He's really nice and all that, he just kept finding something to talk about. He did help me with Transfig, which helped tonnes, but this headache was pounding. I hope I didn't seem rude, and I know I've been complaining, but my goodness my head is sore.

I am going to sleep, so I do not have to put up with the pain.

**9:30**

Instead of the useless hiccup potion we should learn to make one for headaches.

Oww…

At least it's the weekend tomorrow. Oh! And I forgot, we have a trip to Hogsmeade on Sunday.

**A/N**

**Hello all!**

**So we're back to writing together which is great. =]**

**I was wondering with you guys, do you notice the difference in characters? Like the personality, and all, because I had thought that our character development (or attempt at it) was a bit sad and not really getting anywhere. Please tell me what you think in a review, because I can't see the private messages. Thanks all!**

**Hope you like the chapter!**

**-Zalina**

**A/N - Yes, I am back, after a bit of a break. Im sorry I deserted all of you for a while. You have Zalina to thank, otherwise, you would have no more story. She has written from pretty much chapter 6 to 9 all by herself, so snaps to Zalina. I had so much going on, and never did much writing and I'm sorry for that, but am back to writing in all my free time, because voice placement is over, auditions are in a week, and no more babysitting my bro for a week! And my science assignment is half finished! It was so easy, yet so TEDIOUS!!!!**

**I'm not the biggest fan of richard at the moment, he's annoying me, but he's meant to. Im a mushy person, so can't wait for LxJ to happen, so never fear, it will soon.**

**Who want more cute awkward moments between them two? There are a few coming up...trust me!**

**Snaps to you all if you bothered to read this absurdly long A/N!**

**Thanks for all staying with the story! It means so much to us! **

**The more reviews we get the faster the updates are. We dont demand a certain number of reviews before the chapter goes up like some people, but we love getting them, and read all of them. As Zalina said, any queries will be answered, and constuctive critisism is completely welcome! We would love some help!**

**I love you all!**

**Thanks, **

**Twihard-fanpire xxx =] **


	11. mates and dates

I know our style of writing is EXACTLY like J.K's but as you may have noticed, we are actually not her. I know its a shock, but please do not die from it...you will live...i hope

A/N - 

Hey guys

Twihard-fanpire here!

It means so much that you guys all read our story, and we have so much fun writing it. We wrote some during health, science, and even drama, with a massively strict teacher, just to bring you this wonderful chapter, the day after the other one went up. 

I know we're so nice.

And not at all vain =] I did nearly get it confiscated in science, but the teacher said she would read it to the class and throw it away if she saw us with it agian, so we hid it!!!

Hope you enjoy this. Ive had some reviews saying how they hate richard, and one even said we should make sirius push him off the astronomy tower. I personally think would be a rather nice touch to the story? anyone else agree?

Unforetunately...i dont think we'll do that...but know that I hate him, and just want him to die so that our beloved couple can get together, but before they do, we've got some cute moments. 

This one is mainly LxR but its not all pleasant....YAY!!! =] now read...while I start on chapter 12! =]

_**Chapter 11**_

**September 20 , Saturday**

**6:30**

What a ridiculous time to be out of bed.

On any day really, let alone a Saturday.

I just chucked a pillow at Leslie. She opened one eye.

Just enough to see me grinning at her.

"LILY EVANS!!!" She yelled loudly, so that the entire dorm woke up.

"I just thought if I were up, someone else should be too!" I protested.

Kathy sat up, looking at me as if I were a piece of dirt. "Lily, you are the most immature person I have ever met!"

There was a very cold silence for a minute, and Kathy blushed and pulled her dorm curtains tightly around her, blocking herself from view.

"At least she spoke to you." Yolanda said, obviously trying to make a joke of the situation.

"Not helping" I said glumly. "Sorry I got you all up, go back to sleep."

I pulled on some old clothes and trundled down to breakfast.

**7:42 **

**Breakfast**

**Great Hall**

I am sitting here, hair not done, old clothes on, and a grumpy expression. I must look like the most unattractive girl at Hogwarts, but right now, I really don't care.

**7:50**

"Why, don't you look like a bundle of joy this morning?" Came an all too farmiliar voice.

James slipped into the seat beside me.

I smiled feebly and said "It's not my fault." Which was probably the lamest excuse I've ever used to defend myself.

"Right." He said.

We ate in silence for a few minutes. Well, I poked my food moodily, while he shovelled his down, then he turned to me and said "are you going to tell me about it?"

James wanted to talk? About important stuff, as in, stuff other than Quidditch and pranks? That was new.

I smiled at him. "Not today."

He smiled too. "Alright then, I guess I'm going to have to find another way to cheer you up."

I raised an eyebrow, and he grinned dangerously.

And then he was tickling me.

I don't know if I've mensioned this, but I'm probably the most tickelish person you will ever meet, even if you live 100 years.

He caught both my hands, pinning them above my head and with his other hand roughly, but not to the point of pain, tickled me. Everywhere. Under my arms, my stomach, my neck, everywhere.

I struggled in his grip, but I couldn't break free, then I shrieked and yelled and laughed untill tears rolled down my cheeks, and my mood dissapeared completley.

"STOP! Hehehe! No, no, STOP!"

Finally he let me go.

I slumped to the table and gasped for breath. I realised we were both laughing and breathing hard.

I looked into his eyes, and he looked at me too.

I stared into their hazel depths as we moved closer and closer…

"Lily…" He whispered.

"James…"

"Sirius!" Boomed a voice from behind us. We both jumped back from each other as if shocked.

Standing behind us, huge grin plastered to his face was Sirius.

"Excellent work my chumlets! I'm so proud that you've learnt each others names!"

He wiggled in between us and slung an arm over each of our shoulders.

"What a lovely morning. I wasn't …interrupting anything was I?" He asked with fake concern, eyes sparkling.

"No no no…of course not…" I said.

I blushed furiosly and looked at my hands, and I heard two sets of laugher.

One sounded very strained.

"Yeah, thanks a ton mate" said James's voice, and he play punched Sirius on the arm. (Though perhaps a little harder than was necessary.)

Sirius chatted on and on after that, about nothing in particular. He kept an arm around each of us, gesturing wildly with his hands. He seemed oblivious to James's and my obvious discomfort, but I knew he was enjoying this more than a kid at Christmas time.

After a while the tense atmosphere evaporated, and James and I joined in the conversation again.

We got talking about Quidich (unavoidable, I'm afriad, with a match coming up so soon) and lessons and then hogsmeade.

Just as we were talking about Hogsmeade, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I craned my neck around Sirius. It was Richard. I groaned internally, James and Sirius were such fun to be around, even when Sirius was trying to annoy us, and Richard…well, you know. He's more of the serious type.

All of a sudden, Richard frowned at me, then James, and then he put his arm around my waist, pulling me up from the table.

James and Sirius looked shocked and confused.

"Come on." Richard said stiffly. "Lets go get some breakfast."

"But I already ate!"

"It won't hurt you to eat some more, come on." He said.

Sirius and James got up then and walked away "Cya lils" James called over his shoulder.

"Bye!" I called. I felt kind of bad. I didnt say thank you or anything, for making me more cheerful, but I made a mental note to thank him later.

**8:22**

Lalalalala.....Richard is still shovelling down breakkie while I'm watching politely. I didn't want to ask any questions becuase then he would have to answer, and talking with your mouthful just isn't pretty.

**8:28**

Richard is done. Hurrah! Up to the common room we go!

No…Richard want's to take a walk….

Great.

**11:10 Common room…on Richards Lap. Not kidding and YES it's awkward. **

Merlin that was the most boring walk I've ever had.

We circled the ENTIRE lake THREE TIMES!

Except for the last part, I guess.

So, I'm going to Hogsmeade with Richard.

Yes, on a date. Don't look so shocked.

We were on our second round of the lake and then, straight out of the blue he says:

"Lily, do you want to go out with me to Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

I spluttered around for a while, trying to think of a nice way to say no, but all my stinking brain could come up with was "nay, I'd rather wash me feet" in a Scottish accent. So eventually I just agreed, with a weak "I'd love to."

Then we walked around the lake and he but his hand around my waist. Not only could I not walk properly when he did so, but I felt really awkward and couldn't stop blushing.

Eeeek. What to do?

**September 21 - Sunday**

**7:30**

Another early start! What is with me? At least it's not as early as yesterday was.

All my friends are soundo, completely out of it. I dont want to wake them, but I do need help getting ready…

**7:35**

What shall I do to pass the time?

I will wake them at 8, so that they can help me get ready.

**7:36**

Do you think I should pick an outfit now? I should. But knowing Monica, she's already picked something for me, or she will want me to wear some stupid revealing dress.

Ergh, you know what, I don't even care what I wear.

What kind of date is this going to be?

**7:41**

I have picked a pretty, deep green top, and my dark blue flare jeans. Bell bottomed. They're all the rage in the muggle world at the moment, according to Petunia, but I guess it dosen't even matter here. Richard's a pure blood.

The green top is flouncy, and had a white belt under the bust for shape. It would look ok, I guess.

If Monica hasn't picked anything, then this is what I will wear.

**7:50**

Another 10 minutes. Maybe I should wear the outfit now, to see if it looks good, and if not, I'll take it off after breakkie.

**7:55**

I should go in a bin bag.

**7:57**

HAHA - Can you imagine his face if I did!? That's an idea actually…if I dressed as an idiot he might ditch me an then I wouldn't have to do it!

_Coward…_

Shut up brain.

**8:00**

Poor little friends. But I am dressed, and ready to eat breakfast, and they are still asleep.

**8:01**

I got them all up, and they grumbled and rolled out of bed.

**8:02**

"So, Lily." Monica started. "What do you think you are going to wear to this fine first date of yours today?"

"Umm...This?" I said, uncertainly.

"Lily, you want something more formal. You wear that on weekends!" Yolanda chipped in.

"It IS the weekend." I protested, slightly offended.

"Come on lily, we'll get you an awesome outfit after breakkie." Monica said.

Oh dear. This will not be good.

Monica threw on some clothes, and didn't even bother doing her hair, but still looked awesome. Now that was unfair. Yesterday, I look like a complete loon without my hair done, and she dosen't even have to try.

**8:30**

We have finished breakkie, and are heading up to the dorms. They're discussing colour schemes I think.

"Red looks lovely on her and mathces her hair." Yolanda said.

"But green matches her eyes!"

"Blue looks good with her skin!"

Yup, I don't even get a choice in the matter.

**8:45**

Ok so they've given me a deep blue top and a greenish skirt. And Monica did my hair in some sort of complicated bun, which was great, except then I had to do hers to return the favour. Took me three tries to get it right.

Oh yeah, Monica's going on a date with whats-his-name, so Yolanda and Leslie are having a 'girl time'.

Yeah, I envy them.

**9:00**

They are arguing over shoe colour! SHOE COLOUR!! Who looks at shoes anyway?

The cards on the table are yellow (Leslie), silver and black.

Hmph. No one dresses Monica.

"That's because I have a sense of fashion. I don't _need_ help."

Oops, I hadn't realised I was talking out loud.

"You weren't, I was reading over your shoulder."

Nice.

**9:02**

They have finally agreed that black will look the best. Leslie's sulking, and she's going to wear the yellow shoes now, to 'make me envy her'.

I envy you already Leslie dear, you're not going on a date with one of the most boring people on the planet. Did I write that?

Ahh, gotta love her. She's wearing rainbow pants, knee length yellow socks and a flowy sky blue t-shirt.

If you thought I needed help with fashion….

But it's her style, and it suits her.

**9:20**

My hair and make up is now done. My clothes are sorted, my shoes are fixed, Leslie got one of Monicas bags for me.

Honestly! It's a date to Hogmeade, not the graduation ball!

Eek, bad thought. What fresh hell will they inflict upon me then?

**10:00**

I must go now.

I am not taking my wonderful diary, because I fear that would be a little rude, to be writing in a diary during a date.

I'll summon it if I need it badly.

***

**5:00pm-Hiding in my dorm**

Ew.

Ew.

Just, GROSS!

I still have the taste on my tounge. Stale butter beer and saliva.

Ew

**5:02**

That's right, he _kissed_ me. And it was bad, all slobbery and wet.

And now Leslie says he's looking for me.

I daren't go down to dinner.

**5:05**

Still hiding.

**5:07**

Yolanda is trying to get me to tell her everything.

Not yet. I'm not ready to even write it in here yet.

**5:08**

Ergh, all this hiding is annoying. And I'm hungry.

**5:09**

Ok, I'm ready now. Leslie bought me a pie (not sure where she got that) and I am content.

Ish.

So I got down there at around 10:10 or something and met Richard outside the entrance hall. He was wearing jeans and a t shirt which was good, at least I wasn't underdressed. Though I doubt I would have cared if I had been.

When he saw me he didn't say anything, no compliments on how I looked (which I was a bit miffed about, seeing as it took me 2 hours to get ready).

He just took my hand then started gabbering on about how his father worked for the ministry and how he helped him do his paper work at home.

I'm serious. Conversation = paperwork.

We walked into the village and I was glad that it was September still and not too cold. Richard probably would have given me his jacket or something awkward, and I would feel bad for making him cold.

Actually no, he probably wouldn't have even noticed.

I tried to steer us towards The Three Broomsticks where I could see a group of people I knew, but Richard took my hand and dragged me to the Hogshead.

He smiled and whispered into my ear. "Somewhere a little more…private."

Er, the Hogshead. Great.

The barman grunted when we walked in, and held out his grubby hand to Richard.

Richard payed for both of us, despite my protests, but I felt bad and slipped a few Knuts into his pocket.

Then we sat down at the table.

And Richard talked.

For about 2 hours straight.

On and on and on and on….

Even though I was falling asleep I still had enough conciousness to feel uncomfortable about his hand on my knee, inching its way further and further up my leg…

I jumped up suddenly and pulled him with me.

"Let's go for a walk why don't we? Get some fresh air."

Richard was happy enough with that. We left the Hogshead and the sun was blinding to me after the dingy room.

I staggered around for a while theatrically with my head bent over, but Richard just looked confused. We decided to walk to the shrieking shack.

On the way we passed the Three Broomsticks where James, Sirius, Remus, Leslie and Yolanda were emerging, laughing and looking like they were having fun. So much for the 'girl time'.

I shouted "Hey guys!" And tried to steer Richard who was clinging onto my hand towards them. Sirius and Leslie waved my way and tried to make their way towards us. I had the time to notice that James didn't look quite as cheerful as the rest.

Richard gripped my hand tightly, and pulled me closer to him.

"I thought we were going for a walk?"

I stared at him, confused. "They're my friends!"

"C'mon Lily." And he pulled me by the hand. I looked back at my friends who were all sporting confused expressions.

I rolled my eyes and dramatically began shuffling along up the hill after Richard, head bowed as if I had been pulled along him for hours. The group laughed, but Richard didn't seem to notice at all.

We arrived at the shrieking shack. No one else was around so it seemed just a little bit creepy.

Richard blabbed on again for about 20 minutes, not seeming to notice that I was dropping off to sleep.

I must of missed something while day dreaming about the birds, the grass, anything to keep me occupied, because he was suddenly shaking me.

"Lily?"

I shook my head. "Oh, oops sorry, I kinda fazed out there."

"So will you?" He asked.

"Er, sure!" I said, hoping it wasn't anything important, because I had no idea what he'd just asked.

He smiled at me.

"That's great Lils!"

And then his mouth was on mine.

_Crap_, I thought, suddenly putting two and two together.

Richard had asked me to be his girlfriend.

And here I was, kissing who I considered to be the most boring boy in the universe.

How had I thought that he was nice before? And _funny_?

His saliva (and there was lots of it) tasted strange, like stale butterbeer or something. He was rough and made weird, uncomfortable sounds against my mouth.

EEEEEKKK I thought, wishing I could pull away, but I couldn't. Because I had just agreed to be his girlfriend.

_Nooooo!!_

I don't really remember what happened after that. I just remember trying to be inconspicuous about wiping my mouth every few seconds, or sucking on my bag to try and get rid of the taste. But I do know that _eventually_ we arrived back at the common room.

"ThanksRichardIhadsomuchfun!" I said before racing upstairs to the girls dorm and buring myself under my covers like a 5 year old.

And I haven't seen him since.

EEEEEK!!!


	12. he thinks his charms hard to resist?

**Monday 30 September.**

**Charms**

**10:52**

So far this week has been....bad.

I mean, for starters my friends haven't stopped nagging me to tell them about what happened with Richard. They could see that I wasn't having the best time, and demanded to know why I skipped dinner and breakfast.

I finally told Yolanda. She seemed HAPPY when I told her I hated being with him, although she was annoyed when I told her how I was now his girlfriend. I told her that if anyone else found out, I would personally strangle her.

She didn't seem too fazed.

Then, Kathy and her 'friends' were still doing everything they could to annoy me. They snickered when I walked by, and would pull faces when I looked their way.

How rude and immature. I ignored them, and it's not getting to me, but I really miss having a sane friend to talk to. Kathy was the one who was always calm, and took me seriously (which is more than I can say for the rest of the gang.) Kathy would have known what to do with Richard.

Kathy would have understood.

…Under different circumstances of course.

Sirius made a few sarcastic comments in Divination this morning, about Richard, because he doesnt have that subject with us. I laughed along, which seemed to surprise him. Then I felt a little mean- of Richards many faults I doubt laughing behind my back is one of them. James seemed very quiet. He hasn't played a prank in...forever. But, like Kathy said, he has grown up. A lot.

Then we come to my main problem. You guessed it - Richard.

He kept talking to me, meeting me after classes, and putting his arm around my waist. I felt the stares people were giving me, and I didn't like it one bit. My friends looked disapproving, the boys looked sympathetic, James looked angry, sad, and confused at the same time. I don't think he likes Richard very much. But then, do I?

Richard kissed me twice today. Just on the cheek thankfully, but it was still weird.

How do I get away? I can't _dump_ him. Not after a _week_ of being 'together.' Can I?

**Tuesday 31st September**

**12:04**

**Great hall**

Not much is happening in my life these days.

Richard dominates most of it, and I seriously don't know how much more of that I can take.

I havent spoken to my friends since before school this morning. In girl terms that's a very long time. Oops, Richard's asking what I'm writing...and I do NOT want him to see this. Better put it away!

**Wednesday Oct 1**

**With Richard - No suprises there.**

**11:02**

**DADA**

Ergh.

And I thought _Potter _would be a bad person to date.

Actually James would be a pretty good person to da - wait....scrub that out....my minds writing drivel now....

Oh what a surprise, Richards asked to walk me to lunch. Why does he bother asking?

**Thursday Oct 2**

**Nearly Lunch**

I have finished my potion. Done Richards too. And I am bored, waiting for the bell.

Lunch time now.

I _will _be firm. I _will_ sit with my friends today.

**Lunch**

**Great Hall**

**12:43**

James is my personal Knight in Shining Armour.

I walked down to lunch with Richard the Crap (yeah, that's how annoyed at him I am).

When we got to the entrance to the great hall R the C pulled me come sit with him as usual. I took a deep breath. "Richard I think I should sit with my friends today, I feel like it's been forever since I spoke to them."

He just rolled his eyes and continued to drag me along. "Lily, you see them every day. You're my girlfriend, come sit with me."  
I stopped, pulling against him, but the crap guy just dragged me along.

"Richard! Let me go!" I said, outraged. People were starting to look now.

Good.

It didn't seem to faze him at all.

Crap.

Suddenly a very cold voice spoke from behind me.

"She said let go."

It was James, and he looked poitivley _dangerous_. His eyes were blazing, his glare made Richard drop my hand and take a couple of steps back.

"Thankyou, and I think Lily wants to sit with us today."

Without actually touching me, James managed to steer me towards where my friends and the marauders were sitting. They had all seen Richards public display of affection-note my sarcasm there- and were wide eyed.

Except for James, who was scowling now. Even so I couldn't help feel an overwhelming admiration and gratification towards him. I wanted to thank him, but he wouldn't meet my gaze. He was staring angrily at his untouched food, hand in a fist. Probably not the safest person to talk to now. Even so, I'd rather spend all eternity with him than another hour with Richard.

**1:35**

**COMC**

**Next to Richard…yay. **

When the end-of-lunch bell rang I looked at James in panic. I did not want to see Richard the Crap again, but I could see him waiting for me at the entrance hall.

James met my gaze, and half smiled and nodded. I know its kind of weird, but when he locked his eyes on mine, I suddenly knew he wasn't going to let Richard bother me.

I smiled back then stood up. I hoped Richard wouldn't give me grief. He was being....over possessive.

The rest of my group, and the maurauders all got up when I did. It was like when a Queen walks into the room, everyone stands, only I didnt have time to think about that then, because I was freaking out over Richard the Crap.

As we made our way down to the end of the hall, my friends we really sweet. They all circled roughly around me, so that RC couldn't get to me to pull me away.

James was right behind me, and he put his hand on the small of my back, as we walked past R the C.

Richard tried to talk to me, but I didn't want to listen. He didn't even apologise! Just started talking about how he should do something or rather. But to be honest, I really dont care.

And I never have.

**Common Room**

**1:30am**

**All alone**

Ergh, everyone has gone off to bed except me. (And Fergus, sitting on my lap faithfully, but that's not the point.)

Want to know why? No, not Richard actually, my other enemy.

Transfiguration.

I have to write a foot on '_Albador's Principal and how it effects Transfiguring Large Objects'. _I've got about a paragraph so far.

Yup. I knew Albador would come back to haunt me the second I mocked his modesty…

And Richard didn't even stay to help me, the worthless brat.

He 'had a headache'.

I know, pathetico extreemlio.

But I'm too tired to care. So tired I want to cry. That's it, I just want to sit here and cry. About Kathy, and Richard. And Transfiguration.

Especially transfiguration.

**1:38**

Aw, I should pull myself together. I'm being pathetic.

**2:30**

"Lily?" A voice had come from behind me.

"James?" I turned around sleepily, rubbing my eyes.

It was James, and he looked about as awake as I felt. He was wearing pajama bottoms only, and a part of me thought about how fit he was- you wouldn't think flying around in the air gave you muscles. His hair was messed up from sleep and his glasses askew.

"Lily, what are you doing up?"

I sighed. "Guess."

He smiled sympathetically. "Transfig?"

"Yup. Why are you up?"

"I dunno, I just felt like coming down here all of a sudden. I guess I sensed you." He joked.

I laughed quietly with him, and then sighed.

He walked over to where I was sitting and leaned over my chair. I felt a strange urge to reach up and straighten his glasses, so I did. Then I patted down his hair-a pointless exercise.

He looked down at me, with a smile and laughed again.

"Thanks. Here, let me help you."

" No no" I insisted, "Go back to sleep, or you'll be dead in the morning."

He rolled his eyes. "If I help you, we'll both be able to go to sleep faster."

He came and sat behind me, taking my essay out of my hands.

I was too tired to argue, so I just listened to him as he tried to explain Albador's principal.

We sat like that for a while, but the fourth time I nodded off next to him he offered to just do it for me. I agreed happily.

***

"Lily." came James's voice.

"Yeah?" I said, waking from the edge of sleep.

He studied me for a moment before speaking gently again.

"He's not good for you."

I stared at him for a moment in shock, and then spoke casually, trying to make a joke of the situation.

"Well, he's kind of the only choice I have at the moment. Who would be better, you?"

James grinned, "Definitely,"

I sighed sleepily, "I guess you're right. Er, I mean…er…" Darn fatigue. I can't even controll my mouth.

He laughed, and then shrugged. How was he not tired like I was? "Don't worry, I know my chest...er.....I mean my _charm_ is hard to resist." He said, his ears going ever so slightly pink.

I chortled for a while at his blunder then snorted. " As if. To both."

He huffed woundedly, creating drunk-on-fatigue laughter from both of us.

"James: 1, Lily: 1." I whispered before I dropped off to sleep again.


	13. Chapter 13

Chpater 13

**Friday Oct 3**

**Breakfast**

**7:45am**

I was woken by a bark of laughter. I stretched and groaned, expecting to see Leslie hanging a bucket of water over my head- she did that a lot- but then I rubbed my eyes and opened them to see the grinning face of Sirius Black about an inch away from me.

"Eahck!" (I make funny noises when surprised) I yelled, and I jumped back on top a warm body, which scrambled up off the couch immediately-James.

"Wha? Wazgoinon?" He said, swaying from side to side, clutching the couch for support.

We ignored him, and I opened my mouth yell at Sirius for being in my room when I noticed my surroundings and last night came flooding back.

Ergh, couldn't James have carried me back to my bed or something like they do in the movies?

Oh, wait, he can't get in there.

Right.  
"Good moooorning Lily!" Chimed Sirius happily. "You looked _very_ comfortable there, I hated waking you."

I grumbled at him, blushing. "Then why did you?"

He sighed dramatically, "always so ungrateful for my efforts. I woke you because the whole of Gryffindor is going to come down here in about 15 minutes, and I didn't think you really wanted _everyone_ to find out about your little…night adventures..." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

James looked more awake now, though he had extremely messy hair and his pyjama pants were crumpled. I didn't even want to know what I looked like; usually when I woke up my hair looked like a volcanic eruption frozen in motion.

James shoved Sirius irritably. "We fell asleep doing _homework_, doof. Don't get any ideas."

Sirius just laughed again.

James looked at me nervously. "I'm really sorry Lils, I didn't mean to fall asleep…I don't really remember-"

I waved aside his apology. "Don't worry about it, I just hope HE" –I glared at Sirius- "Keeps his mouth shut."

After that I ran up to my room to get dressed, and James went to his too. I wonder how many people will know by this evening, I hope not to many. Can it please just stay in Gryffindor at least?

Ancient Runes. Next to Richard

**2:30.**

I need to remember to ask Monica when it's appropriate to dump a boyfriend, and how to do it.

Why? This.

I was at Lunch, sitting with Richard isolated at the end of the table, bored out of my wits, when:

"So, I heard you slept with Potter last night?" Said Richard, and he scowled at me.

I choked on my pumpkin juice, spilling it all over myself. "WHAT? We _fell asleep on the couch!" _I yelled, silently cursing Sirius.

"Well, why were you on the couch with James in the first place?" He said, glaring. "Because he was helping me do Transfiguration, Jerk! Seeing as you had a _headache_ and couldn't help me! You know how crap I am at it, I was up till _three _in the morning trying to get it done, and James was kind enough to help me!"

He just pulled his arm around me tightly.

"I don't like it. And you waved to that Nigel guy before, that wasn't nice. You're _my _girlfriend."

EEEEEEEEEEERRRRGGGGGGGHHHH!!!!!!!!!

**5:00pm **

**Common Room, **

**Richards at Quidditch training. **

"Psst! Mon!"

"Yah?"

"How long do you have to be with a boyfriend before you dump him?"

"Just dump him now Lily, everyone can see you don't like him at all. Except for James, he thinks you-"

"What do you mean dump Richard? Where'd you get that from? I wasn't talking about Richard, I was asking for my friend…er in Bulgaria."

She rolled her eyes. "Can you even speak Bulgarian?"

"Er, que maneira ao aeroporto?"

"I'm pretty sure that's Portuguese."

"Oh, it is?"

She sighed. "Go on Lily, go down to the Quidditch pitch and dump him now, I don't know what your waiting for."  
"You know what?" I said, feeling an impulsive bout of courage, spurred by my anger from lunch time. "I think I will!" I got up off the couch and walked out of the portrait hole.

My impulsive courage lasted about 30 seconds. Halfway down the corridor I suddenly sagged against the wall, and put my head in my hands.

**5:12**

How do you dump someone? Sure I don't like Richard, but I don't want to hurt him!

So after Quidditch I will go up to him, and say:

"Richard, this isn't working, I'm sorry but it's over!"

That's what they say in the movies.

The dramas.

Do I really want my life to be a movie drama?

Naah, mines more of a tragedy. So how about I sob and say:

" "I'm dying...and I can't ask you to watch me slowly fade away....Please, go now and remember me as I am." **(A/N We got this off a website, no idea where its from)**

It might work.

If I _was_ dying.

How about: "Richard, I'm afraid we've cut the cheese to deep, and now theres none left for tea."

That's what Leslie would say.

But I don't think Richard would get it.

I'm not sure _I_ get it.

I've got to go now, or Quidditch will be over and I will lose my chance.

I have to break up with him.

Ergh I'm so MAD!

**Quidditch Pitch**

**5:30**

Richard's being difficult, no surprises there.

I've got a pretty good view, I'm just in behind the goal posts, and I can hear what everyone's saying, so I'll repeat it word for word.

James was talking to the team:

"Ok, now I want you guys to practise hitting bludgers through the opposite posts, to practise your accuracy, though please be careful, I don't want any injuries so close to the match. Richard, go get the spare bludger from the storeshed, I'm just going to sort something out with Halley, the snitch-"

He was cut off by Richard.

"Why should I?"

There was a long silence. I grew tense in my seat.

"Excuse me?" James asked.

"Why should I go and get it? Why not Nathan or Thomas, they're the ones who are going to use it!" He growled, and I could see that he was leaning out towards James aggressively.

James stayed calm. "Because I asked you to. Am I the captain or not?"

Richard just growled, and flew down to the store shed (thankfully, far from where I was sitting. I hadn't realized that I had stood up, but James did.

"Lily!" He said, waving down at me. I waved back up and mouthed "sorry".

He half smiled then got back to work.

Was it just me or did he seem to be working harder than usual?

Must be the match coming up.

**11:30pm**

…**Hospital wing.**

So that didn't end too well. And I'm _still_ the girlfriend of Richard the Crap.

Can life get to be any more of a pickle?

I guess you want to know I landed myself in here. Let me tell you It was very unlucky.

Maybe I could get someone to write a book about my life, or make a movie about it.

I don't know whether people would laugh at me, or cry with me.

Anyway, heres the story.

I continued watching for a while, it was mostly James, Kathy and Richard passing the ball to each other and shooting. They didn't get many in- the goalie was brilliant-but James was the best by far.

I remember he was so graceful as he flew thr-

Hem.

Moving on.

So about 20 minutes more into the practise, I noticed that James and Richard were arguing on the field, and Richard was getting nasty. I saw him shove James roughly, and they both drew their wands and were yelling, gesturing wildly with their hands.

I ran onto the field and waved madly, I was very worried-they were still at least 20 feet up in the air. Any falling now and it wouldn't be pretty.

"Come down! Come down! Guys help!" The rest of the team was watching nervously, but as I yelled, they took hold of Richard and James and dragged them down onto the ground.

I could hear them now, it sounded like they were fighting over _me._ Retards.

"It's not my fault if she wants to spend more time with us then she does with you, you're being overpossesive anyway, " James said angrily.

"Overpossesive!?" Yelled Richard, "_You_ keep trying to take her away from me, it's not new news how you feel about her, and it was you who spent the night with-"

"She needed help! With _homework_! And I was there to help her, unlike you!"

I ran over to them. "Guys, stop it ! Put your wands away _now_!"

"How dare you-" Richard shouted at James, and he shoved him again.

James cursed and uttered a spell at Richard, causing him to be knocked back. The beaters grabbed hold of James, and I stood between him and Richard, hands spread out defensively.

Richard, still on the ground took hold of Thomas's bat with his wand, shouting 'accio', wrenching it out of Thomas's hands and flinging it at James. It hit me in the leg. Hard.

CRACK!

I felt my bones shatter.

I collapsed onto the ground with a cry of pain.

"Lily!" Kathy cried, and she rushed towards me. Through the red haze of pain I was able to wonder why she was talking to me again. Wondering why she cared…

"Are you happy now!?" James yelled at Richard. "Is this what you wanted?"

"Lily! No, I didn't mean-" Richard said weakly.

"What then, you would rather this had hit James!?" Kathy screeched.

Richard just looked shocked.

"Quick, we've got to get her to the hospital wing!" Said Halley.

"I'll take her." Said James, and he scooped me up off the ground. I cried out in pain as my broken leg swung in the air.

"Shh, Lily, it's ok." He murmered anxiously.

"I can walk" I protested feebly, trying not to vomit.

He ignored me, and carried me the rest of the way.

All the way up to the hospital wing. Sheesh the guy has muscles.

We met a few familiar faces on the way, but when they asked what had happened James just said "she's broken her leg, we've got to go."

It was warm in his arms, and comfortable. I could hear his heartbeat so I concentrated on that rather than the pain. It was beating faster than I thought was usual-I must be heavy. Or he was still mad about the fight.

Madame Pomfrey rolled her eyes when James carried me in and set me down gently on a bed.

"What now Evans?" She sighed heavily.

"She's broken her leg."

"Ahh." she said, and then rolled up my robes to my knee.

I winced as she fingered it gently.

"Yes, very broken, but not a clean break I'm afraid." She waved her wand and my leg felt better instantly.

"That has fixed the break, but I'm afraid you will have to stay here over night and wait for the tissues to heal."

I groaned, and James stroked my hair back from my face, that was soothing. I concentrated on his warm touch as the pain slowly subsided.

"Hold on, I'll find something for the pain." And she went into her office.

I turned to James who was frowning at me.

"I'm sorry." I groaned.

"_You're_ sorry?! About what?"

"That Richard was such an arse, that you had to carry me..."

He laughed bitterly. "You have nothing to apologise for Lily,_ I'm_ sorry. Sorry about that stupid argument. It was my fault; I was egging him on…"

"I doubt that, James. Richard can get nasty when he wants to."

"I know." He replied, and there was an unpleasant look on his face.

Madame Pomfrey came back with a vial of potion.

After I swallowed it, and she 'tsked' at my scrunched up face-whatever it was tasted bad- she said to us "There's someone waiting at the door for you."

James growled, "tell him to _get lost_." He glared at the bed side table.

She stared at me and when I nodded she went to the door, and I heard her say "One visitor only."

And Richard walked away.

Phew!

James smiled at my look of relief, then sighed. "I'd better go tell the rest of the team that your alive, and your friends too."

"Ok, thanks." I said, though I wished he would stay a little longer.

He pushed my hair back from my face again and then kissed my forehead. My heart went crazy, but he walked away cool as ever, hands in pockets.

***

Anyway, I waited and the Quidditch team came in next to check I was alright. I noticed Kathy wasn't there. I guess her niceness was tempory- and only out of worry that I was hurt.

That hurt me more than the physical pain, I have to admit.

If _only_ I knew what I'd done wrong…

Next came my friends, who cheered me up mightily. They bought a whole lot of sweets from Honeydukes and we all got high on sugar together. Have I ever said Yolanda was quiet? Well, all that changes when she's on sugar, she's even more hyper than Leslie. She hid behind a cupboard when MP walked past, making strange noises, and we had to all quiet our laughter as MP searched and searched for ages for the source of the noise.

When they were shooed out by Madame Pomfrey so that I could eat dinner 'in peace' I felt strangely lonely. Deserted, almost.

***

About an hour passed and I sat by myself for a while, just thinking, when I heard footsteps coming closer and closer to me across the room from an invisible source. My thoughts went to Peeves taunting me, but still I felt uneasy.

I suddenly realised how it was dark and lonely in the large room, full of empty beds, and I pulled my covers up to my chin, when someone suddenly appeared in front of me.

"EEE!"

I screamed, and a large, warm, hand clamped over my mouth.

I struggled for a second until I looked up into a handsome, laughing face.

James.

I sighed in relief, and sank down onto the bed weakly, waiting for my heart to slow.

"Never…do…that…again." I whispered feebily.

James laughed, "Good to see you too, Lils." And he sat down on the end of my bed, helping himself to some left over Bertie Bots every Flavour Beans.

"Don't take the caramel ones, they're my favourite." I warned seriously, and he put down one on it's way to his mouth.

"Oops, sorry. Ever got a burnt wood flavoured one? They're nice."

I gaped at him. "Burnt _wood_? Are you serious? I never eat the ones that look funny, ever since I got a blood flavoured one and was sick..."

"Blood!" He scoffed, "That's nothing. I've had slug, vomit, earwax, mucus, sandpaper, dirt, wet dog, _fertiliser_-"

"Ok ok, stop!" I said, and he laughed. "I guess it's safe to say I don't have a very strong stomach."

"I guess not" and he passed me a handful of caramel beans.

"Hey, thanks!" I said, and popped one into my mouth.

"So what brought you here in the first place?" I asked curiously. Blushing, as I remembered the kiss on my forehead before.

"I Just felt like seeing you." He shrugged, grinning, and I smiled back. Ahh, I felt loved.

Then I felt burning on my tongue.

James started shaking-he was laughing.

"WATER!!!" I screamed, and spat out the Chilli flavoured bean.

"HOW COULD YOU!?"

He was still laughing, but he handed me a goblet of water.

As I downed it more water kept coming, thankfully, because the burning did not ease. There were tears in my eyes, and James had lost his hysterics now.

"Sorry Lils, I just couldn't resist putting that there- chilli and caramel look so similar…It's your own bad luck that you picked that one first."

"Hmmph" I huffed, "and I thought you were being _nice_, and impossibility for you I can see!"

I knew that was a lie-him saving me from Richard, cheering me up and helping me with Transfig and all, but I was pretty pissed.

"Aww Lily, I'm hurt."

"My _tongue _hurts."

He laughed. "You're such a wimp."

"Alright then _Potter_, I dare you to eat _four_ chilli beans without any water."

"Ooh _Evans_, I'm so scared." And he didn't look worried at all.

-Madame Pomfrey just came and screeched at me "LILY EVANS HOW DO YOU EXPECT TO HEAL IF YOU GO TO BED AT MIDNIGHT!? NO WONDER YOU ALWAYS END UP IN HERE IF YOU'RE SO TIRED YOUR BUMPING INTO WALLS!! WHEN I COME BACK I WAN'T TO SEE THAT LIGHT OFF AND I WANT TO HEAR YOU SNORING!"

So I guess I better make the rest of this quick-

Basically, after James downed his 3rd chilli flavoured bean-(chewing slowly as demanded by me), I took pity on him and said he didn't have to eat the last one. His eyes and nose were streaming though he didn't complain at all.

Then we got playing would you rather- nothing major, just funny, random stuff.

"Would you rather walk around with your nose stuck up like a pig forever, or with a neck that was 2 feet long?" That sort of thing.

We we're having such a good time that we didn't notice that it was 11:00pm-and Madame Pomfrey had said lights out at 10.

She stormed into the room and had to drag him out by the ear, he struggled in her iron grip as I laughed on my bed like a loon.

I heard her yelling at him outside the door, something about "distracting my patients from healing." He managed to blow me a kiss from behind the door, but I couldn't return it-you try acting like a fool when that evil gaze is upon you, I don't know how James does it.

Eeek here she comes!

Night!

**A/N Hey all! Thanks for reading, please review. **

**Is there anything we can improve on? **


	14. Chapter 14

_**CHAPTER 14**_

Sunday October 5

**Breakfast 7:59**

Madame Pomfrey finally let me go. The Quidditch match against Ravenclaw is today, and everyones eating breakfast early so they can go watch.

There's nervous energy in the air…or maybe that's just me.

"Hey Leslie, do you feel nervous?"

"No! No, why should I?" She says, laughing nervously.

Er, what?

Oh, she was looking at Sirius. He's laughing with Remus and Peter, flicking that gorgeous hair out of those stunning eyes, no wonder she had butterflies…

Shut up brain, you don't like _Sirius._ (It's a sad time in your life when you treat your brain like a separate person…)

Hmm, I wonder if Sirius likes her? I will ask James sometime.

Anyway, I guess she was the wrong person to ask.

"Monica, do you feel nervous?"

"Nope. Look, Richard!"

"Ahh! Hide me, hide me!" I squeal pathetically, ducking to the floor and hiding under my bag.

Oh, she's laughing.

"You are the definition of pathetic, you know that Lils?"

I get up glaring.

"Very. Funny."

Yolanda's here now, so we're going to walk down.

**4:00**

**Dorms**

Oh poor, poor James, I feel _so_ guilty. I'm crying here on my bed, you know. Partly from anger, partly from guilt. It's all my fault!

I think it's time to explain:

So Yolanda, Leslie and I made our way down to the Quidditch Pitch and took our seats in the stands next to Sirius, Peter and Remus. Sirius sat next to Leslie I noticed, trying to make it seem casual.

The game started out just like any other game, they threw up the quaffle, let out the snitch and the bludgers and then everyone went crazy, cheering and screaming and all.

The commentary was done by Jeffrey Halts, a very biased Ravenclaw.

Before the other players had even had a chance to get going, James was streaking down the pitch with the Quaffle under one arm.

_And it's Potter with the Quaffle, c'mon Pamela! – Er, I mean Moody. Get him! Get him! Aww..and Gryffindor scores…_

…_10-0 to Gryffindor…._

…_Port with the Quaffle! Intercepted by Hendricks _(Kathy_) , Port, __Frawnson, Moody, Potter intercepts! To Hendricks, to Sampton_…(Richard)

The game went on like that for a while and I sort of stopped paying attention, no one scored much, both keepers were excellent, but James, Kathy and Richard worked well together.

That was, until Jeffery Halts said something that froze me in my seat.

_What's Sampton doing? Potters free, idiot _–Halts!-_Sorry Professor-, he's right there, pass to Potter, idiot!_

I watching intently now, and as any fool could see James was free right infront of the goal hoops, but Richard wouldn't pass to him.

I could see James yelling across the Pitch, waving his arms angrily. But Richard didn't seem to notice-

_And Sampton shoots! Easy save, you should've passed it to Potter mate. Nice pass to Port, Moody, Port, Frawson, and Frawson scores!_

_50-30 to Gryffindor, we're catching up!_

Poor Alison had been yelling at Richard, and had missed the quaffle as a result.

I begged silently for Richard to get a grip and start playing properly, but he didn't.

_Ravenclaw scores again! Hoff _(Alison)_ seems to be losing her grip, so to speak, haha, but what's this? Potters getting edgy with Sampton, don't blame you mate. _

James was, indeed, yelling at Richard in the middle of the field, but Richard didn't want to listen. I felt shame, funnily enough, and all of my friends we're staring at me with 'I told you so' expressions, I didn't want to be associated with Richard.

James called time out after Ravenclaw started creeping ahead, at 70-50.

I could see him yelling at Richard on the side of the field, and the rest of the team were backing him up. The team was in a mess.

This is where it got nasty.

Suddenly, before I could blink the wands were out and James was staggering back with a bleeding nose. Madame Hooch screeched her whistle and disarmed both of them, and Richard threw down his broom and stormed away.

Just like that.

Gone.

And so the Gryffindor team was down a player. Disaster struck from there on-

James and Kathy tried their harest, but the Ravenclaw team used their numbers to their advantage, James and Kathy couldn't pass to each other without it being intercepted.

So in the end Gryffindor was down 90-60 when the Ravenclaw seeker caught the snitch, making the end score 240 –60.

The Gryffindors slouched off the Pitch defeatedly, and I ran down to the changing rooms, to apologise to James.

Stupid, stupid, Richard.

When I got there I stood outside the door waiting. Now, I don't usually eavesdrop I hope you know, but I just had to listen to this, to see if it was safe to enter.

James was talking brokenly to the team, "Listen guys, I'm really sorry-"

They cut him off imidiatley, shouting abuse at Richard.

"Not your fault James!-"

"That slimy no good-"

"_Idiot_, don't know _what_ he thought he was doing-"

"We would have won if it wasn't for-"

"Can't _believe_ it-"

Even though I couldn't see them, I could almost hear James sighing, shaking his head sadly. Then someone burst into tears, and ran out the door and past me.

Kathy, of course. She shoved past me and sprinted towards the castle. Kathy had never been the best at losing.

I turned around to watch her run, only to see –my blood boiled under my skin-

Richard.

I lost it completley.

"YOU!" I screeched. "YOU STINKING IDIOT! WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING THERE!? JERK! MORON! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT GRYFFINDOR LOST, HOW COULD YOU WALK AWAY, LET ALONE NOT PASS TO JAMES BECAUSE OF SOME STUPID ARGUMENT?! ISN'T THE MATCH MORE IMPORTANT THAN YOUR PRIDE?! YOU LET DOWN THE WHOLE TEAM, WE COULD LOSE THE CUP BECAUSE OF YOU! I'M ASHAMED TO EVEN KNOW YOU! YOU RETARTED…RETARD!" And I spat at him.

He grabbed my arm roughly and yelled. "Lily! Don't yell at me it was James's fault too-"

"Don't you yell at Lily! How dare you!" Came James's voice from behind me, I whirled around and realised that the whole team was staring at me in shock.

I didn't care, I was so mad, so mad at everything, everyone…

"Don't you get involved" I spat at James, then I turned on my heel and ran.

I didn't even glance back to see the hurt, bewildered expression that I could feel burning a hole in my back.

I slowed to a walk as I entered the castle, and as the anger faded, the guilt took it's place. How could I be so cruel? James was trying to defend me, and there I was, spitting it back in his face as usual…

**4:30**

I heard Yolanda come looking for me, but I pretended to sleep. I don't think she fell for it, but she's left me alone.

**5:01**

I am the cruelest person in the world.

Apart from Richard.

Though he's not cruel exactly…more annoying.

Selfish, stupid, annoying, possesive, aggressive…

**5:03**

I should go and find James...

**5:05**

...But i don't want to see anyone.

**5:30**

Monica just came up and sat on my bed. I tried pretending I was asleep but she didn't fall for it. She said bluntly, after a few minutes "Lily, no ones blaming you."

"B-but..." I stammered "James...he tries to defend me...to protect me, and I go and snap in his face..." Tears were falling now, and I hid below the covers so she couldn't see me.

"Lily..." She said, sympathetically.

"Where's James?" I asked through my tears.

"We don't know. He'll come when he's ready. Sirius looked for a while, but now he's with Leslie..." I could hear the smile in her voice as she said the last part.

"Cool...Go hang out with the others, it's time for dinner."

"Which is why you should come" She said to me.

"Naw, I don't want to. I'll eat some chocolate later if i feel like it." I didn't have much, but it would be enough.

"Well...I'll see you later then. I'll tell you if James says anything about you, if he comes."

I doubted he would. And even if we both went he wouldn't want anything to do with me.

Funny, last year, I scream in his face, and he always came back. Now I say "dont you get involved" and he's probably not going to talk to me again.

Such is life.

**9:30**

My friends all came up, still slightly dejected that Griffindor lost, and were still mad with Richard. They told me that when Richard showed up at dinner he got many death glares from Hufflepuff and Griffindor. The Slytherins seemed happy, but Slytherins are always happy when bad things happen to Gryffindor. Even some Ravenclaws were annoyed with him, because quite a few of them were friendly with James.

**11:00**

All my friends are asleep, yet I'm not feeling remotely tired.

I wonder where James is.

_Why does it even matter where James is?_

Uhhh, because, in case you didn't realise brain, he's my friend and I was just a complete arse to him.

**11:12**

I wonder...

**11:24**

In the common room.

I crept down the stairs and stood staring at the back of the boy who I felt immensely guilty about.

I walked slowly up to him. "James?"

He jumped slightly, and turned his head around to face me.

I was standing a few metres away, wringing my hands nervously.

He turned back around the face the dancing flames, his face confused.

Didn't he know I felt bad? Did he have to go and make me feel even worse?

I didn't take my eyes off his as I walked around and on the couch edge of the couch beside him.

"James..." I started looked down at his lap for a few seconds and then looked at me.

"James...I'm really sorry...about everything. I mean, not just the match. And I never thanked you for yelling at Richard the Crap…All of fifth year, and sixth I was completely horrible to you. Actually I pretty much always have been, and your actually a really nice guy…and I never said sorry, but I am sorry and please-"

His bewildered expression made me stop talking-obvioulsy I had been going too fast and he hadn't been able to understand what I was saying. Then his face broke into a smile.

…?  
"Shh, Lily, _relax, _you're forgiven."

I relaxed immidiatley and slumped back onto the couch.

"Phew, that's a relief." And then I shot up again. "And I'm sorry that you lost the match, all because of Richard...and partially because of me…"

He waved aside my apology, but his eyes blazed. Clearly still a touchy subject.

"It's not your fault. At all. Remember that."

We sat for a while staring into the fire while I wondered how I could cheer him up.

_Kiss him?_My brain asked.

Hmm, not a bad idea, he seemed pretty happy last time that happened…but then it might be a little awkward next time we met…

Then something very strange started happening… I was suddenly hyper aware of James beside me, and I rememberd his soft lips on mine…his hand at my waist…in my hair..

_Quick Lily! Snap out of it before you make a fool of yourself!_

Thanks brain! I thought as I jumped up off the couch.

"Well, I'm off to bed and I hope you feel better soon. Try some chocolate, that always cheers me up" And I rushed upstairs again, the last picture of his face that I saw in my mind. He was clearly wondering why I was blushing…

Well at least James doesn't hate me anymore.

Night!

Monday October 6

**Breakfast 7:34**

Ahh, so we have Transfiguration today, but still I am happy happy happy.

Why? Richard didn't come down to breakfast this morning, he must be skipping class!

Joy above all others!

Lalala, so very very happy.

And tonight I break it off with him, easy pie.

"After that stunt you pulled at the Quidditch….!" Simple.

So simple. Ahh life is excellent.

**DADA**

**8:32**

We're doing theory today, verrry boring, but talking about patronus's is fun. We're going to start learning how to conjure them soon.

I hope mine is something impressive, like a lion or a tiger or something, though, knowing my luck I will get an ant…

**Divination**

**9:04**

We're going to start a dream diary again soon (we did that in 3rd year) and we have to interpret them and all that rubbish again…

I think I'm going to make up my dreams, if any one knew what I really dreamed I would find myself with a one way ticket to Saint Mungoes before you could blink…

**Transfiguration**

**12:50**

Could the day go any slower?

**Ancient Runes**

**2:29**

Come on bell! Come on, come on…YES!

Time to break it off with R the C.

**11:00**

**Room of Requirement (I'm sleeping here.)**

The fates are laughing again…

So I bounded up to my dorms as soon as the bell went, before anyone else could get there, I was eager to dump my things so I could go find Richard.

And there, sitting on her bed, reading a book was Kathy.

Kathy.

I hadn't noticed she skipped last period…

I stared at her in shock, and she stared back, paralised. Both of us, I'm sure, were well aware that this was the first time we had been alone since the boils incident.

"Kathy…" I said slowly, and then I jumped when she snapped her book shut and jumped off her bed.

"What? Speaking to me Lily? Even though I'm so far behind you on the social ladder?"

"WHAT?" I yelped, "You're the one who stopped talking to me! You're the one who put boils on my-"

She glared at me, and I took a couple of steps backwards-that girls eyes were on fire! (And she's taller than me.)

"Don't you start Lily, you deserved exactly what you got, it's all your fault that Gryffindor lost the match-"

"_WHAT_!?" I screeched again, and my voice rose several octaves.

I was aware that Yolanda, Monica and Leslie had entered the room, their mouths in identical 'O's but I didn't care.

"What has that got to do with the boils! The match happened _after_-"

"I wish you would pick a boy you know, you cant have Richard _and_ James! If they hadn't been fighting over you we wouldn't have lost-"

"Kathy! What on _Earth_ is your problem!?"

There were tears in her eyes now. "JUST GET LOST LILY! I HATE YOU!"

Then her hands went over her mouth and she stuttered "O-oh no, Lily, I didn't mean that-"

I stumbled back, stunned, then I ran.

"Are you happy now?" Yolanda asked coldy behind me.

"No! Oh no, Lily wait!" Kathy sobbed, but I was gone.

I ran down the stairs, through the common room where a couple of people tried to stop me, but I wrenched free and jumped through the portrait hole, down the corridor, around a corner-

And smack bang into James.

"No, no…" I sobbed, trying to wrench out of his grip, but his grip was too strong, so I settled for second best-sobbing into his chest. His arms circled around me, hugging me to him-that was comforting.

"Lily?! What is it? What's wrong? Did _he_ do something to you, I'll kill him I swear-"

"No, not Richard." I sobbed, and it was barely audible against his chest, "Kathy…"  
And I cried harder. We stood there for a while, James stroking my back gently, his arms still tight around my waist. He seemed to be waiting for my sobbing to subside, which definatley wasn't going to happen for a while, so eventually he spoke.

"Alright Lily, let's go somewhere quiet." And he pulled me by the hand through the school. As we walked I concentrated on trying not to bawl, but I still noticed that we went throught a couple of corridors I hadn't even known existed before then-and that we saw hardley any people on our way.

Finally he stopped pulling me along and blinking through my tears I was able to see where we were.

"The astronomy tower?" I choked.

He smiled "Somewhere quiet," then he saw my lip trembling. "Aww Lils its ok, come here…" And I rushed into his open arms, sobbing again.

He steered us over to the bench and we sat close, his arm over my shoulder.

This was the highest point of Hogwarts, so we had a great view-not that I could see it through my tears.

I cried for a long time, I didn't know I had that much water in me. I also made a large damp patch on James's shirt, and I kept blabbering on about how I would buy him a new one at our next hogsmeade trip (I'm not sure he heard me though, because he just smiled and nodded, and continued to stroke my hair soothingly.)

After a while though, when the sky was just darkening, my tears dried up and I sighed contently.

"This is nice." My voice was hoarse from all the crying.

"Mmm? You think so?" He asked, and he seemed honestly surprised.

There were a few minutes of silence.

"So, are you ready to talk now?"

I sighed, I did owe it to him to tell him what had made me bawl into his shirt for hours.

"Ok, so It all started before Slughorns party…" I began, and suddenly I was telling him everthing. The fight with Kathy, how I never really liked Richard and how boring he was, how I couldn't think of a way to break up with him, thinking I was honestly going to fail transfiguration…everything that had been bottled up inside me for the past two months.

It felt good to spill my guts, like the burden was shared, and James was an excellent listner-he didn't interrupt at all, just listened quietly, frowning in the right places, laughing in some of the wrong ones, and soon I was at the end of my rant.

"Ahh." He said. "I think I have a fairly good idea of what your friends problem is,"

I looked up at him, shocked.

He smiled sympathetically, "She's jealous of you Lils."

I gaped at him. "What?! Are you _insane_!? She said 'I hate you'"

He raised an eyebrow.

" 'Will you go out with me Evans?'

'_Go jump In a lake Potter. Or, better, I could push you in…_'

'Will you go out with me Evans?'

'_When hell freezes over Potter._'

'Why is that Evans?'

'_Because I hate your guts Potter'_

'Will you go out with-' "

"Ok, ok, stop!" I said. "I said I was sorry, didn't I, and I don't hate you anymore,"

"Exactly." He smiled at me. I rolled my eyes.

Pft, Jealous was the last possibility.

"That doesn' help the Richard problem."

He grimaced. "I don't get you Lils, its as easy as 'GET THE HELL OUT OF MY LIFE!'"

I shook my head. "I don't think its that simple. Richard dosen't like to listen…"

James looked eager all of a sudden. "It _is_ that simple Lils, just say that! C'mon let's go do it now!"

"Let's? As in let _us_? Theres no _us_ in this James. That's why I'm so worried."

He looked shocked for a second, then rolled his eyes. "Coward. Fine_, you, _whatever. Let's go." He pulled me up by the hand.

"No! I can't go back to the common room, I'm sleeping here!"

He rolled his eyes "Don't be daft Lils, you can't sleep in the _astronomy tower_."

"Well theres no way I'm going back to Kathy!" I was tugging against him now.

James looked thoughtful for a moment, then he smiled.

"I have an idea."

And he lead me through the school again. We landed up on the 7th floor corridor.

He bowed and gestued to a blank wall.

"I give you…the room of requirement."

I raised an eyebrow. His jaw dropped dramatically.

"Are you serious!? You haven't heard of the _room of requirement_! You haven't been _living_!"

"I get that a lot." I sighed. "So, whats the spell?"

He shook his head. "No spell, you've got to walk along the corridor three times thinking really hard about what you need. Just think 'I need a bed to sleep in.'"

I gaped at him. "Are you serious! So I could just think 'I need a room full of chocolate' and it would appear!?" Chocolate seemed quite fanciable now, seeing as I had missed dinner…so had James for that matter.

James laughed "I don't see why not. Don't get too greedy now, Lils!"

"Alright, lets try this."

So we walked up and down the corridor a 3 times, and the third time a very ordinary door appeared in the middle of the wall.

"Wow." Was all I could say. I took hold of the handle and pushed…

Inside was a beautiful room, which I thought looked a lot like the girls dorms (not that I'd ever been inside the boys), except it had a king sized double bed in the middle. I raised my eyebrow at James. His face turned slightly pink. "I was thinking too, else I wouldn't have been able to get in…"

I laughed, then my stomach rumbled.

Almost as soon as my thoughts turned to food my gaze fell upon an enormous plate of typical Hogwarts dinner. James saw it too.

"Oh, dinner." I said. "Want to join me?" I asked eagerly, turning towards James. (I didn't feel like being alone right now.)

He grimaced, "No, it's ok, I'll pick up something from the kitchens on my way back to the dorms."

I pouted, and he laughed, ruffling my hair.

"Don't you looove me?" I whined.

"I've got to do my homework, believe it or not making sure you're ok takes up a lot of time. It's 10 O Clock." Hmmph, avoiding the question. –but I felt guilty immidiatley. "Oh no! I'm so sorry! You're going to be up to midnight because of me!"

He shook his head "I'm used to being up late, don't worry about it."

"Ahh James, thanks so much, I wish my boyfriend was like you…"

The words were out of my mouth before I had time to think about what I was saying. Crap, crap, crap. _What would that make him think_? WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY MOUTH!?

He seemed to take it as a joke, thankfully, because he laughed and then strolled down the corridor with a last wave.

"Thanks!" I yelled after him, I felt like I hadn't thanked him enough lately.

_Crap, crap, crap…_

Though it was true…who else would sit with me for hours while I bawled and complained about my sad lifes story?

…Sure, my friends, but which _male_?

Exactly.

So after that little catastrophe, I ate my dinner and then got into bed, which leaves me where I am now. My homework is undone…the room decided to put all my books neatly on the chair by the fire just to make me feel bad, but I couldn't write any more now. Phew, my hand _kills,_ that was one long story. Nothing more to say at the mo, so goodnight to all and to all a goodnight! (Exept for Richard and Kathy.)

**A/N Ok, so that chapter definatley didn't turn out as planned. Lily was supposed to break up with R the C here, I'm not exactly sure what happened…Next chapter, I PROMISE! **

**Thanks for reading and please review! REVIEWS KEEP THE STORY ALIVE :D:D:D**


	15. unfortunate or fortunate positions

_**Chapter 15 **_

Tuesday October 7 Room of Requirement

**6:59**

_Reasons for being unhappy:_

1. My homework still isn't done and I have double Transfiguration this morning.

2. I have double Transfiguration this morning.

3. I have to complete the tedious task of avoiding Kathy even though we have almost all of our classes together.

4. Ditto Richard.

5. My face is dead, puffy and red, and its just too obvious that I've been crying.

6. I can't find my hair brush-scratch that, one just appeared.

7. I ate too much chocolate last night and I feel sick.

_Reasons for being happy:_

1. This room is awesome.

2. Free period today.

3. Fergus came and found me here, I swear this cats a genius. (And he wuuuvs me!)

**Breakfast 7:39 Great hall**

It's good to have backup friends. Nathan Holmes and his mates invited me to sit with them right down the front of the Great Hall, which is good. It's probably as far as I can get from Richard and Kathy. Richard, actually, is sitting at the Ravenclaw table with a group of people I barely know. That's excellent-it means he's not sitting with me.

**7:40**

Nathans great, don't get me wrong, but he's just not the gang.

Its kind of sad actually, we're all spread out:

Kathy is with that group of cows again, but she doesn't look as into it as before, she's got her head bowed and is picking at her food moodily.

Yolanda and Monica are cramming in the corner of the room –damn I forgot about that DADA test on patronus'. Ahh well, I think I know the basics anyway…

And Leslie's sitting with the marauders, positively _glowing_-at least someone's happy.

Transfiguration

**9:10**

James is a good mate. He's even patiently helping me to get the wand movement right for human Transfiguration. (Seriously not happening.)

"No, Lily, no, STOP!" He grabs my hand before I can cast the spell. Great, now he's laughing. "Are you trying to permanently turn me into an animal?! You're over doing it Lils, just _relax. _Ok, so swish, swish, flick, that's it, twirl, left swish, twirl and shoot! Easy, see!"

Yeah, very easy. Just _seven _steps to memorise. Sheesh.

"You think sevens bad? Wait till you try animagi spells!" Great. Now he's reading over my shoulder. Remus looks tense all of a sudden, crap, maybe I hit him with my twirling and swishing and all…

"Sorry, Remus!"

**Library**

**1:03**

Yeah, so this is my free Period and I'm wasting it by 'reading' in the library. Who knew avoiding people was so time consuming?

"Lily? Lily are you in here?"

CRAP.

RICHARD.

MUST RUN .

Potions

**2:13**

Ok, I've got to admit I'm having a bit of trouble. NEWTs are not going to be easy. We're doing anti venoms, and boy it's not pretty. On the bright side of things, the only person whose doing better than me is Snape.

Wait…Snape. I haven't told you about that have I? …Lets not even go there just yet, I have to add the spider legs in a minute.

**DADA**

**3:28**

I've finished my test (pretty simple) and am waiting for the bell.

C'mon…

**3:39**

COME ON!

**3:30**

YESSS

**2:40**

**Hospital Wing….I KNOW**

I went to the Library for a while to do the homework I had neglected the day before, but I soon got stuck and went off to find a nice matey to help me.

I went to my room first, to dump my bag, but as soon as I entered the room I froze. Sitting on my bed, all looking very serious were…the gang. All together.

As I stood motionless, eyes wide, I observed my surroundings: Sitting on Kathy's bed was Monica with her arm around Kathy whose eyes and nose were very red, and she had a large pile of tissues overflowing in the bin next to her.

"Come sit down Lily, we need to talk to you." Said the calm voice of Yolanda.

"Er no, I've kind of got to-" I began but she gave me a glare that said 'obey now or die' so I sat down nervously next to Yolanda and Leslie-on my bed, the one opposite Kathy's'. I looked everywhere but Kathy.

Kathy started crying again and I shifted nervously in my seat.

"Kathy has told us everything, and we think she's definitely worth listening to, so we're going to give you two some time alone and you _will_ listen." Leslie said.

I just nodded, I knew better than to argue with that tone.

Then they all got up and left us alone…just like that. Kathy waited untill we heard the door close that she started bawling again at top volume. I just sat there awkwardly, not knowing what to do. What did you do to comfort your crying ex-friend who had been a complete cow to you for the last month?

I settled for patting her leg comfortingly. After a while Kathy took a deep, shaky breath and began to talk.

"Oh, Lily I've been such an idiot…" She choked on her sobs. "And-and I know you wont want to forgive me, but I've got to say sorry anyway…"

I waited but when she didn't continue I decided it was time for some prompting.

"So…am I allowed to know what I did wrong?"

"No, no Lily you didn't do anything, it was all my fault…" She closed her eyes and took another breath.

"Ok, so Lily I'm not sure if you ever realised, but I've been jealous of you since 4th year."

My mouth fell to the floor, James was _right_?! Jealous?? WTH? Kathy sighed and shook her head sadly.

"You were always the popular one, the one everyone loved and you could talk to everyone and be friendly…they used to say 'Lily and her friend,' and that's all I ever was, Lily's friend. You were the pretty one, the smart one, the one with a whole lot of boys in love with you, and I was jealous. Very, very jealous."

My mouth fell through the floor into the common room below us.

"It's been growing and growing all this time…and then something set me off."

I didn't respond, but Kathy closed her eyes and wiped them.

"Your date with Richard. I've liked Richard for a long time now Lily, and then you had him as well as James, Jason, Christopher, who I also used to like-"

"Wait one second, Kath, did you just say you like _Richard_?"

She laughed shakily "I used to. I guess now I know what a jerk he is..."

I did one of those funny laughs people do, you know when they have their eyes wide open and their mouth on the floor in shock, and they do one of those nervous, disbelieving chuckle things? Yeah, so I'm not the best at description.

"_Richard_??"

And then we were crying, laughing and hugging each other, I was partially in shock, partially relieved.

So I finally knew the reason behind Kathy's…thing. She was jealous…? Of me? The girl whose life is an absolute disaster? And what was with all those boys 'liking' me? How come I've never heard about any of this!? WHAT AM I MISSING PEOPLE?

Anyway, we sat talking and laughing at our own stupidity, Richards crapness, and I tried to cool the 'envy' (???) by telling her some of my latest catastrophes. I was very glad to have my best friend back, she's the master of the men, despite her qualms. Kathy told me exactly how to break up with R the C, and I decided to do it right away so my life could be back to normal.

Well, normal for me, I don't know what your standards are like.

***

I bounded down to the common room with a new spring in my step. My friends looked up eagerly and I grinned and gave them the thumbs up.

They grinned back like the great matey mates they are.

Ahh life is good.

I rushed over to where R the C was playing chess with Adan Dalts, his reclusive best friend.

"Richard, can I talk to you privately for a moment please?" I asked, trying to wipe the grin off my face. Adan avoided looking at me, but Richard nodded and followed me out of the portrait hole.

As soon as we got far enough along the corridor, I stopped and turned around to face him. I concentrated on making my face sad.

"Listen Richard, I've had lots of fun with you and all," (pft) " but after that stunt you pulled at the Quidditch game…I don't know if I want to hang out with you any more. So, thanks, and bye." I turned to walk away but a pair of dauntingly strong arms caught me and pulled me back. I had just enough to see his angry, crazed eyes before I was being kissed. That's right, forcibly snogged.

Arse.

Anyway, I reached into my robes for my wand –a bat bogey hex would do nicely-to grope at empty space.

Oh no.

I remembered exactly where my wand was, now that I thought about it- up inside my bag that was lying under my bed.

Crap.

Crap.

Crap.

I tried struggling, but to no avail. Richard moved his lips away from my mouth now –they travelled down my neck (gross) -and he let go of my arm.

Ahh, excellent, I thought and I brought back my fist to aim a nice punch…

Smack!

Richard was thrown off me with the force of a speeding truck, and I staggered forward. For a moment I was confused- I hadn't got around to throwing that punch, and it could never have been that hard…

Then my gaze fell upon James who was walking slowly and furiously towards Richard. His wand was out and as he approached Richard his voice dripped with venom.

"I'm going to let it go this time, but If I _ever_, and I mean _ever_ catch you doing that to Lily or anyone else again, I will personally see you to the train out of Hogwarts. Understood?"

Richard groaned feebly, and James practically purred. "Excellent."

Then he turned to me casually, as if nothing had happened. "So, Lil my dear shall we be off? I do believe we have patrols now…"

I nodded weakly "I'll just go get my wand…" And I raced up to the dorms and down again.

Richard was staggering off to the hospital wing when I got back, and James was waiting patiently, leaning against the door.

I felt embarrassed. This was, what, the second time he had rescued me? He must think I'm so pathetico…Still, I had to thank him.

"Thanks James, I left my wand…" I said, embarrassed.

He laughed, "Thankfully for Richard. If you'd had your wand on you, his injuries would have been much worse than what I gave him, no?"

I nodded furiously "no doubt about it."

This seemed to please him.

Muhahah we can be evil bunnies together.

Hem.

***

Patrol went smoothly at the beginning, and I thought the day had calmed down at last.

I was wrong, of course.

We walked along and got talking-I was ecstatic-I had my friendship with Kathy back and Richard was GONE!! We were acting silly, laughing and being loud, until we got to the starcase on the fourth floor. It all happened very fast. We were at the top of the stair when I tripped and started tumbling, James groped for me and I managed to grab hold of his hand. By this time I was already at 90 degrees to the ground so instead of James pulling me back up I pulled him down with me.

We tumbed down together, and through the 'ows' and 'oofs' I managed to groan.

This was the staircase on the _fourth floor_, the one with the trick stair.

Sure enough when we reached the stair I felt my leg sink into it and catch, pulling James and me to a painful halt. I winced out as my leg bent into an uncomfortable angle, and James cried out. "Lily! Are you ok!?"

"Yeah…" I groaned, "but my legs stuck…"

"Hold on, I'll get it out for you." He said, then he wriggled around.

I felt him sink next to me, there was silence for half a second.

"You've got your leg stuck too, haven't you." I said, and he didn't need to nod.

I swore under my breath and wiggled around, and my fantabilo consciousness decided that now would be the time for me to realise what an awkward position we were in.

I had one leg stuck in the stair and the rest of my body was sprawled down the staircase. James was lying on top of me, and I mean literally _on top of me_, there was no space in between us. We were both breathing hard, and his bony bits stuck into me painfully.

"So…what now?" I winced, and James groaned. "I don't know, Lils are you hurt?"

As he asked I felt the pain of the fall. My spine ached, my leg hurt and there was a throbbing at the side of my head.

"A little bit, you?"

He shook his head, "I'm fine."

No one knew what to say for a while, and James tried to hoist himself off me, but to no avail. He had his arm stuck too, so he couldn't really manoeuvre much.

I think we were there a couple of hours. No students or teachers had come past, but it was very late. I suppose most sane people would be in bed by now. James looked down at me a lot, though I suppose that was kind of an unavoidable thing considering he was stuck lying ON TOP OF ME.

Oh, the shame.

The only good thing about this awkward…situation was: It was with James. I could think of many people this could be more awkward with, not to mention plain boring. Some of these include : Snape (as mentioned before – long story short –were best friends now avoid each other at all costs), Sirius – wouldn't be quite so bad as some of the others, at least he was kind of funny, but my friend kind of liked him so it wouldn't have been the best position, and finally, the number one, most awkward person this could be with. Richard. I don't even want to think about how boring that would be. He would probably suggest that we quiz each other for the next Transfiguration test, in-between forcibly snogging me.

Ahh if only Filch had walked by…yes I can't believe I'm writing that either.

Where's the slimy git the one time you need him?

A while after all that had been going through my mind, I started to feel sleepy. I turned my head a bit, and shut my eyes. Pft, like I was going to be able to sleep like this.

"You tired, Lils?" James asked.

"A bit" I replied.

"I wish I could Transfigure a pillow or something for you, but my wand is in my back pocket and I can't reach it." (Speaking of wands mine fell out of my hand when I fell…I must remember to go find it). " Damn, why couldn't I be carrying that stupid mirror!"

Mirror. Of all the things James wanted now, he wanted to stare at his reflection. _That's_ the James I used to know.

_I_ want a pillow. Material with some feathers....is that so much to ask?

"I never knew you were so in love with your reflection that you couldn't go an hour without looking." I joked.

A look of confusion crossed his face then he grinned and started laughing.

"I keep forgetting your muggleborn" He laughed.

Muggleborn....what does that have to do with anything?

"MY mirror is not a vanity mirror, and no I am not in love with my reflection, yours is much more attractive." Great, now he's teasing me.

There's nothing I can do about my face, ok, people!

"Its a two way mirror. I have one, Sirius has the other. We use it in detentions to talk to each other." He explained.

Well, I guess that made a bit more sense.

How did James end up with all this cool stuff anyway? Did he have any more?

When I voiced this he just waggled his eyebrows.

He has nice eyebrows, not to bushy, not to small. They're black, the colour of his hair.

Shut up brain.

Make me…

***

A few minutes later something very strange happened. My eyes had started to droop, but I couldn't go to sleep. Not surprising seeing as I had the bottom of a stair poking into my back, and my leg was bent at an angle I never thought possible.

James glanced down at me.

"Not much longer Lils. Someone will come." He said, and his eyes locked with mine.

I was about to rebuke with a sarcastic comment, but my words died in my mouth.

Now, I know people often look at you, but James was really _looking_ at me, theres a

difference you know, between looking and _looking_. Anyway, the _looking…_I don't really know how to explain it…his eyes were, like, _on_ mine, and I know that happens during looking, but during the time that James was _looking _at me his eyes were sort of…smoldering, and I probably would have had butterflies had my stomach not have been being squashed by various bits of James.

During the _looking_ (and yes I am sure it was _looking_ and not just ordinary, everyday looking) a weird sort of tension had filled the air. Our breathing had become fast and strained, and I was burning were our skin connected. I could feel every place we touched… I couldn't tear my gaze from his…

_Snap out of it Lily!_

Ahh, you gotta love your brain sometimes.

I wrenched my eyes away, and he did the same. A tomato blush had coloured my cheeks and my mind was spinning.

_WHY?_

_HOW?_

_WHAT? _

_BLUEBERRIES YAY!!!_

We just lay there awkwardly and I prayed that someone would come and break the silence.

As I lay in my pool of awkward my brain came up with a few ideas. Had we both happened to suffer from two minute heatstroke lying on a chilly staircase in October at exactly the same time and from reasons unknown? Is that what gave me the butterflies and James' hand the heat? And why had James been _looking_ at me in the first place!?

If it was just me I would have put it down to my insanity, but I was sure James had felt it too….

Why was I dizzy? WHY WAS I HAPPY!?

***

Thankfully, not 5 minutes later , my prayers were answered….As always in a slightly unexpected way.

I heard loud panting and a dark shape appeared at the top of the stairs. I tried to crane my neck around James to see what it was.

James let out a sigh of relief and so did I (though mine was more a gasp of surprise, you don't see dogs wondering Hogwarts everyday) . Funny, I hadn't realised I had been holding my breath. That explains the dizziness.

The dog trotted down the stairs and James smiled. I wonder why I wasn't WTH? Ish. I guess because James looked like he knew what was going on.

Suddenly the dog turned into Sirius, at least then I gasped in surprise. Sirius was an animagi?

?????

WHAT AM I MISSING PEOPLE!?

"Ooooh, James...."Sirius said, smirking a little, waggling his eyebrows ( I could see why he liked Leslie so much then, they're like, twins).

Then Peter was next to him too and I cried out in surprise.

"What-" but no one paid any attention to me.

"Padfoot, its not what you think, just please-" James started.

"We'll let you...continue with your business....." Sirius said, laughing insanely. Yup, I can definitely see the attraction. And knowing Leslie…

"No! Padfoot, wait!" James cried

Of course.

Sirius (ahh, so that explains the 'padfoot, moony, wormtail and prongs' thing, they had used to call each other by those names all the time, but had sort of stopped this year) had morphed back into a dog and bounded up the stairs again, James groped after him helplessly. Peter looked after Sirius eagerly, turned into a rat and scuttled back.

So _that's_ how I didn't see him.

"SIRIUS!!!!" James wailed.

"James.....care to explain?" I asked.

"Hold on, right now I need Sirius to come back!"

***

After 10 minutes of nothing I started to get impatient.

"Its got to be 1 o clock! – Ok James. No one is coming...can't you explain now?"

He sighed. "I guess."

"Wait…" I guessed, getting a rare spark of intuition."Does this have something to do with Remus being a werewolf?"

"How did you know?" He gasped.

Ahh yeah kinda forgot to mention that earlier on…I try not to think about anything Snape-related these days.

"You just told me" I said playfully. "Well, I've known since 5th year, Snape had a theory…"

James grimaced at Snapes name…or maybe the thought of the greasy git…or maybe because I was so ugly, I dunno. Either ones plausible.

James explained the rest of it to me. Basically, they had all become animagi so that they could be with Remus during his Transformations. It had taken them 'the better part of two years' but it had been 'worth it'. I realise now that I forgot to ask him what animal he became…darn I'm an idiot.

_Hehe I bet its something manly and amazing…_

Shut UP brain.

Its rather sweet though, doing that for your friend…and I always thought the marauders were careless idiots…

I'm a bit worried about it though, he said they run around the grounds at night. And although I can't see Remus hurting anybody…

I shivered.

***

A while later the worst part of the night happened. Worse than the _looking,_ worse than Richards crap snog. I'll never be able to look at Dumbledore again.

James had tensed and hissed 'Oh no!" I craned my neck up the staircase again, and there was professor Dumbledore....of all people to walk past me and James in this embarrassing situation it had to be the headmaster. This would NOT look good. As I said to you before, James was lying ON TOP OF ME and I had my arms and legs sticking out EVERYWHERE.

Life is a pickle.

Dumbledore saw us, then smiled and walked down the stairs towards us.

"A little problem with the trick stair?" He asked, eyes twinkling like they do. I was speechless. Probably red too.

"There is." James said, smiling up at the him innocently. "I know it might look a little suspicious, but I assure you, were Lily and I in fact up to what it may or may not look like, we would choose somewhere a little more comfortable to go about our business."

I was shocked, and my face couldn't have been any redder if you painted it. I pinched James very, very hard, and he winced, but thankfully, Prof. D. chuckled and said "I assume you could do with a hand then?"

"Thanks" James said, smiling.

Prof. D. helped us out of the stair and I muttered a shy thankyou, sure I could never look him in the eye again, then watched as he made his way down the rest of the stairs, whistling merrily to himself. Next I rounded on James and opened my mouth to start yelling.

He cupped his hand over my mouth and I struggled, glaring all the while, shouting silent abuse into his hand, my fists flying wild in the air.

"Sheesh, I'm _sorry_ Lils, I couldn't resist. Anyway, I advise you don't hit the roof just yet…wait until Dumby's out of earshot.

He let go and I glared at him silently. I hoped I looked scary.

He chuckled and started making his way up the stairs again.

Darn, I guess not.

I made to follow him, choosing all the names I would call him later, but stopped as soon as I put weight on my leg.

I gasped in pain and bent over.

James stopped and made to turn around, "Lily I know that you _love_ to spend time with me, but you could just ask rather than-" He cut off when he turned around and saw me clutching my ankle.

"Lily?! Are you ok?" He cried, bounding down the stairs and crouching down to look at the, now I saw, very swollen ankle.

"Do I look it?" I said through clenched teeth. I was fighting tears, give in and this boy would think me the most pathetio cry baby in the world.

He looked at me for a second then picked me up.

Darn, I feel so inferior. Once James had to help me lift an ancient runes text book from the shelf, I almost died of shame and then made a fool of myself when I tried to seem like it weighed nothing and I dropped it on my foot. Hey, I didn't ask to be born a weakling.

Nor a wimp.

That's life, I guess.

"Where are we going?" I gasped.

"To the hospital wing." He said calmly. I lost my fight against the tears and they rolled down my face. I was glad James couldn't see.

***

When he got there James knocked on the door loudly.

"MP?" He boomed. "We need ya!"

Madame Pomfrey opened the door sleepily, rubbing her eyes. She didn't even look surprised to see me, just gestured to the bed and waved her wand a bit at my leg and other casualties.

That's the best thing about MP, no questions.

Comments, however are not excluded.

"So who are you, Merlin?" MP smirked at James as she bustled around. Non wizarding folk mightn't understand the sheer humiliation in that, so try inserting Superman for Merlin and you'll see what I mean.

It was kind of true though, James was my superman.

Richard, Kathy, various self inflicted pain sessions, Transfig, you name it he's saved me from it.

How utterly, completely mortifying.

I swear the guy thinks I'm an annoyingly unlucky sissy.

Which is what I am.

Why does that bother me so much? I usually just accept that people think I'm a twit and get on with my life, but I find myself squirming over what James Potter thinks of me?

Anyway, back to the story:

MP fixed my leg in about a second, but said we may as well spend the night there because we were tired, and there were beds right in front of us.

We agreed exhaustedly.

But of course, typico me I couldn't fall asleep, I was too busy agonising about how much of a twit James must think I am. And Dumbledore. And I couldn't stop thinking about Sirius, James and Peter. Animagi? Serious? **(A/N LOL, NOT INTENTIONAL)**

***

"James?"

"Yes, Lily?"

"Are you awake?"

"No lily, I am sound asleep." He said sarcastically.

"Oh..." As I said, a twit.

"I thought you were meant to be the cleverest witch in the yea- actually pretty much the whole school now."

Great, now he's making fun of me. If it was a sport, James would be better at it than he is at Quidditch.

"Shuddup." I said.

"With pleasure."

"James?"

"What?" He laughed. "I'm not meant to talk."

"I want you to talk."

"Oh, do you now?"

We were getting louder.

"Well I want you two to be quiet or you're going to your dorms!" An angry voice yelled. Eek, you don't want to get on the bad side of that witch.

"Oops!" James whispered.

"G'night James. And thank you. I'm sorry I'm such a twit. " I said.

"Sweet dreams Lil. And your welcome. Sorry I squashed you; It seems unfair that the big Quidditch player with all the muscles lands on top of the scrawny girl."

I manoeuvred myself out of bed so that I could kick him.

"What muscles?"

"These muscles." And he kicked me back.

I gasped in pain dramatically, then said in a sulky voice:

"I'm not scrawney."

"…"

"Damn." I sighed.

James laughed, then yawned.

"Night, Lils."

"Night, James." And I rolled over to go to sleep.

Then I remembered something.

"James!" I gasped in horror. "My wand!"

**A/N**** So Richards gone now! Hope your all happy! ******

**And I attempted 'chemistry' but I wasn't really sure what you meant.**

**Any tips, ideas?**

**Please review! ******


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_

**Wednesday Ocotober 8****th****. **

**5:20am**

**Hospital Wing still.**

I know most normal people wouldn't be up at this time, considering they went to bed at about 3 in the morning, but I've never claimed to be normal…and I probably never will.

James is still sleeping, I wish he would wake up then we could go search for my wand. I can't belive I forgot to look for it! Oh, that's right, I was in severe pain.

My legs fine now, thankfully. Madame P is really excellent you know. I never thank her enough.

EEEK I'm still so shamed. Last night was the umpteenth time James has 'saved' me.

Its so embarrasing…

I should try and be cool around him, that way he wont think I'm a complete twitface.

Haha, twitface. That's a new one.

Yeah, I probably _should_ have gotten more sleep.

**5:32**

That's it, I'm waking James now.

Oh I can't, he looks so peaceful…wait, is that drool?

Yes! I'm not the only one!

Hem.

**5:34**

I've got this song by Elton John stuck in my head. Elton is a popular muggle singer at the moment.

_Don't go breaking my heart  
-I couldn't if I tried  
Honey if I get restless  
-Baby you're not that kind_

Nice tune, very catchy…

**5:40**

Ok, so James hasen't woken, I'm going to go search by myself.

"Lily?" He groaned from the bed.

"James! Yay! You're up! Let's go search for my wand now." I said, tugging on his arm.

"Mftpph." He groaned, rolling over.

"Oh no you don't, you're awake and we're going to go search for my wand. I forgot to get it yesterday, and it's very important to me."

He sighed and rolled onto his back, stretching. Then he relaxed and just stared up at me, smiling.

I was instantly worried. "What is it? Is my hair that bad?"

He laughed. "No, it's nothing. C'mon, lets go find that wand."

James rolled out of bed and stumbled a little. I dodged him. Hey, I would have tried to steady him and all, but remember what I said before about being a weakling? It probably wouldn't have gone too well.

Anyway, we left the hospital wing quietly, and walked back to the staircase on the fourth staircase. I couldn't stop humming 'Don't Go Breaking My Heart'.

"What song is that? I don't think I've heard it before…" James asked.

"Oh, it's a muggle song. You wouldn't know it. Elton John?"

He shook his head. "Nope, never heard of her."

"_Him_! Seriously…"

James opened his mouth, but I silenced him. "No Sirius jokes, they're _so _overused."

He laughed and ruffled my hair. Great, now its even _worse…_

**Breakfast**

**7:30**

James and I couldn't find my wand. We tried _accio _and everything, but to no avail.

I went to McG, and she only believed my story when James backed me up and offered to show her the bruise on his right buttock. How come he can make her laugh and I can't? I guess she likes James-funny rather than twit-funny (A.K.A Lets all laugh at Lily's humiliation).

So McG let me borrow a spare wand she had lying in her drawer. Its really short, and fat and old and ugly.

I miss my wand. It was all pretty and shiny, and it was made especially for me…and we've been through a lot of Transfig hating together…

I will _not_ cry.

I'm not _that_ pathetico.

Aww man!

_Haha, wimp._

Shut up brain!**Ancient Runes**

**9:27**

_The 5__th__…be of use was…toilet…marmalade stick…sometimes unavailable._

Hmm, that can't be right.

Translation is annoying.

Its not like I'm ever going to read something in ancient runes, anyway.

I'll ask Yolanda.

**Transfiguration**

**9:30**

ARE YOU SERIOUS? A TEST?

A PRACTICAL TEST!?

ON THE DAY MY WAND IS MISSING IN ACTION???!!

THIS IS THE DEFINITION OF UNFAIR.

_Don't go breaking my heart  
-I couldn't if I tried  
Honey if I get restless  
-Baby you're not the kind_

SHUTUP BRAIN, NOW ISN'T THE TIME!

**DADA**

**10:45**

Life isnt fair.

9/20…

Sheesh, even Peter scraped a 10.

Richard the Crap got 18/20.

Very.

Peeved.

ITS NOT EVEN A PASS!!

**Lunch**

**Great Hall. **

**1:00pm**

Ugggghhh. Life is so unfair.

McG didn't even bother to give me pity marks for needing to use the crappo school wand.

The mateys all got round 16, 17 ish.

I wonder what James got on the test. Probably full marks. He does for every other test we do in Transfig.

Oh, speak of the devil....

**1:03**

Yup, he got full marks.

And I didn't think with old McG it was possible, but he got 20+/20!!!

McG NEVER gives plus!!!!

I miss my wand…It's probably all alone, cold and broken…

Sirius just read over my shoulder and rolled his eyes. "Quit moping Lils. You beat James in everything, let him have a little glory. And its your own fault your wands gone; if you hadn't have gotten yourself in that situation in the first place, it wouldn't be missing. Not that James was complaining…" Sirius barked a laugh (isnt that appropriate) and James punched him a little too hard to be friendly.

I growled at him.

"_Someone _could have helped us, but NO, _they_ were determinded to think the worst of the situation!"

James groaned and the people around us raised their eyebrows.

Sirius sighed dramatically, "One day, Lilykins, you and Prongs will be in a similar position, and I will think back to today and realise that I'm never rewarded for trying to give you your privacy, so I will interupt you, and you'll have only yourself to blame…"

I blushed scarlet, and jumped up, furious.

"You'd better shut your mouth Sirius Black, seeing as I now know something that could get you into a whole heap of trouble if I ever _ratted_ you out!"

Peter squeaked in shock.

Sirius' mouth went taut, realising the truth in my words.

Remus was staring at me, white as a ghost, pleading with me to stop. Oops, went a bit far there. Hopefully James will find a way to blow it off…

Great…now the whole table is staring at me, wondering what the mad Lily Evans is going on about this time.

"I have to go to the bathroom" I spat, gathering up my things. Couldn't I have thought up anything better than that?

"Do you want me to come?" Yolanda said quietly. While it was nice of her to offer, I had to refuse, she would question me, and that would be awkward.

"Why do girls always go in groups to the bathroom? It's not like you even need to go. You just go to keep the other person company." James joked, obviously trying to change the subject…though he did have a good point…

"Who needs company in the bathroom?" Peter asked stupidly.

"Peter...that was not the smartest thing to have said." Sirius replied, smirking. I noticed the use of his real name was a little strained.

"Dirty-minded crumpledink!" Leslie said, slapping his arm.

Yup...that actually was flirting. Sirius seemed to get it though….

Well at least the attension was focused elsewhere, I was just getting worried about spilling Remus' secret…

Ohhhh, now I get the "Moony" thing.

Right.

**1:16**

I'm still trying to forget the staircase indident.

It keeps popping into my head....Along with that damned song.

It's like that crazy thing called "the game" and the point is to not think about the game...

Its the same with the box. You're not allowed to think about this 'box' otherwise you lose…

They're completely pointless, but the point I'm trying to make is the more you want to forget something the more you think about it, and its ANNOYING!!!

"Whats the staircase incident? And why are you trying to forget it?" Yolanda asked, looking over at my diary.

I have had enough of people looking at my diary and questioning me about the insanity of it all!

"IT'S MY DIARY!!! QUIT LOOKING AT IT!!!!" I screeched, flapping my arms and running in circles around Yolanda.

Oh yeah, the best distraction ever…

**1:30**

**Walking to Potions.**

I can't stop humming that stupid song!

Damn you Elton John.

Hum hum hum, hum hum hum somemore…

"What is that delightful tune?" Came an all to familiar voice from behind me.

Oh no.

Dumbledore.

One of many men I can never look in the eye again…

I blushed immidiatley and turned around shyly.

"It's a muggle song…its called 'Don't go breaking my heart.'"

"Oh yes, Elton John?"

"Yeah." I couldn't look him in the eye, I just stared at my feet like the blushing twit that I am.

Thankfully, Professor Slughorn walked up to Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore old chap! How are things?"

"Fine thankyou Professor Slughorn, I've just been talking to miss Evans about that muggle genius, Elton John, true gift to music…"

I slipped away and sprinted into Potions, skidding on the stone tiles and almost knocking over a burly Slytherins' cauldron.

Ha, suck.

**7:45**

**In mortal shame.**

**Dorms.**

…

No comment, just read it and be done.

It was about 7:20 and I was in the common room, when I realised I was late for dinner. I had told the others I was just going to write the conclusion to my Divination essay crap, and then come, but it took a little longer than I thought because I kept writing the lyrics to that damn song down instead of Divination related things.

As I gathered up my things and hastily shoved my essay into my bag, my thoughts turned again to the song. 'Hmm…' I thought 'I heard once that the best way to get a song out of your head is to sing the whole thing through…'

Theres was no one there…

Everyones was at dinner…

'Why not?' I thought.

"_Don't go breaking my heart  
I couldn't if I tried  
Honey if I get restless  
Baby you're not the kind"_

I sang, loudly and out of tune.

"_Nobody knows it  
When I was down  
I was your clown  
Nobody knows it  
Right from the start  
I gave you my heart  
I gave you my heart"_

_Oh yeah!_ I jumped up on the couch and started to dance crazily. My hands flew everywhere, my legs kicked and jumped, and I was laughing hysterically.

"_So don't go breaking my heart  
I won't go breaking your heart  
Don't go breaking my heart _

_And nobody told us  
`Cause nobody showed us  
And now it's up to us babe  
I think we can-"_

It was when I started doing the pelvic thrusts that I heard it. A gasp. The sort of gasp people do when they've been laughing for ages and are in dire need of some air.

I whirled around and screamed. Leaning against the fireplace for support, weakly clutching his bag was James Potter. I vaguely wondered how long he'd been there. But not how I hadn't heard him come in. That much was obvious.

He had one hand over his mouth and was shaking silently, tears rolling down his face.

I didn't think twice, I just ran.

Just ran up here. Stuff dinner. Life stinks.

I heard him try to call my name a few times, but each time he got "Li-" he would choke on laughter again.

I am physically dying of shame.

At least the song is gone.

**8:00**

I have a prefect meeting tonight at 8:30.

WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN AM I GOING TO DO!?

DUMBLEDORE IS GOING TO BE THERE!

JAMES IS GOING TO BE THERE!

WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!!!???

**8:31**

I'm here. Outside the door to the spare room. Inside the meeting is taking place…

Deep breaths Lily.

OH CRAAAPPPPP!!! JAMES!!!

**8:40**

I can't meet his eye. I've just been staring determinedly at my lap for the last …9 minutes.

"Are you all right Lily? You look very red…" Remus asked.

I just nodded, not taking my eyes off my lap.

But I heard a soft chuckle from James…

**8:45**

I think I am about to die of shame....Literally.

Dumbledore just strolled in, innocently humming the tune to 'Don't Go Breaking My Heart.'

James obviously heard, and turned around, saw Dumbly, then me, and cracked up laughing. I mean in hysterics. AGAIN!!!!

Everyone was giving us strange looks...

Whats new?

**8:47**

James is still laughing. I wish this meeting would hurry up and start! It's 17 minutes past!

**8:49**

The meeting is normal now, James still has to stifle a chuckle every so often, but at least I don't have that song in my head. I don't think I'll ever be able to listen to it again…

**8:50**

Dumbledores talking about the Halloween dance. That should be _fun_! The klutz + heels + a revealing dress + dancing = Absolute DISASTER!!!

**8:50**

But I wont have anyone to go with…Haha, don't think I'm complaining. I'd rather not go to any dance ever again than go with R the C.

Maybe I can get out of it…

**8:51**

But it's my last year…

**8:52**

At least I can go and get the free food.

_Food at Hogwarts is already free…_

Hmm. Very true.

**8:53**

Apparently I'm helping to plan this. It probably wont end well.

**8:54**

I'm planning it with James....

Oh the shame.

I never want to see him again.

_Sure you don't…_

Oh, shutup brain.

**9:30**

Meetings ended!! WOOO!!!

"Hey, Lily, wait!"

AHH JAMES!

MUST RUN.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N – OMS! You guys are soooo amazing. We got tonnes of reviews for chpt 15 and 16. Remember to leave ideas. This chapter isnt the longest considering some of them are 10 pages, so sorry about that, and does anyone have something really embarrassing that could happen to lily? Please reaview!!! We luuurve reading them! They make us happy chappys. ******

**Enjoy!**

**-Twihard Fanpire xxx**

_**Chapter 17**_

**Thursday Ocotober 9****th****. **

**6:30**

**Dorms**

Damn my short legs. James caught up to me last night:

"Lily! Wait!" He had called, (laughing grr) as I sprinted as fast as my short little legs could carry me down the corrdor. My hair was flying out behind me, frizzing up and getting even messier than usual, which means I must have been going pretty fast, but even so it wasn't enough.

"Ommph" I grunted as a large body collided with me from behind. James wrapped his arms around me and spun us around and into a wall. Thankfully, he managed to manurver himself so he absorbed all the impact. He didn't seem to feel it at all, which made me feel even worse about the incidents where I cried.

"Gotcha." He said. It took me a minute to realise why my face was bright pink, my heart was beating hard and I felt James' hands burning where they grasped my arms- I was embarrased of course, embarrased about the whole dancing thing.

_That dosen't explain why you felt so comfortable and wanted to stay in his arms-_

QUIET BRAIN! THIS DOSENT CONCERN YOU. And I have a perfectly good explanation for that. Er…I was happy…. because he had absorbed all the impact and not me. And anyones arms are comfortable, right?

_Richard the-_

SHUT UP!

…

Good. Now we can get on with the story:

Once I wriggled out of his arms I slumped over and wheezed for breath. Yeah, not the most attractive thing to be doing infront of the guy who already thinks I'm the biggest loser since the dawn of time, but boy was I puffed.

James kept one hand clenched in mine. _I wondered If that was the reason my heart wouldn't slow after about 5 minutes-_

NO Brain. I _knew_ why my heart didn't slow-I'm not the fittest of chums. Its perfectly normal.

I tried to pull away from his grasp, the blush on my cheeks was red enough, but he held on.  
"Not so fast Lils."

"What do you want!?" I spat, ruining the effect with my blush.

"I want you to stop avoiding me! Whats your problem anyway?"

"I _wonder._" I drawled, hiding my face against the wall.

He sighed, "Ok, so I saw you dancing pretty badly, not to mention the singing, but-"

I groaned. "Thanks a _ton_. And that's not helping."

"Well, it wasn't _that_ bad, seriously, not _that_ embarrasing…"

"You saw the _pelvic thrusts_!" I cried, and there was a strange silence.

I suddenly realised we had an audience in the supposed-to-be-deserted corridor: A shocked first year with wide eyes. I turned to her, intending to come up with a witty explanation, but all I got was my mouth opening and closing like a goldfish.

(Thanks brain, the one time I needed you…)

_C'mon,' pelvic thrusts'? How am I supposed to cover that?_

True.

James shooed the first year, "off you go now, I'm not sure this is suitible for your age anymore, Evans has quite a mouth…" and he laughed.

I waited until the first year scuttled off, then I hit James. Hard.

He just laughed again…and then sighed.

"C'mon Lily" he said, his voice much softer. "I hate it when you ignore me like this! And it happens more frequently than I'd like…"

"That's because I make a fool of myself so frequently!" I cried. Then I started to speak very fast.

"I know people say that everyone has bad moments and all, but I seem to have incidents practically _every day_! The leg hair thing, the kiss, Richard and his crap, the burnt hair at the beginning of term which I havent told you about and please don't ask me to, and now the dancing!

Great, now I'm ranting. I rant a lot about of things, I even rant about how I rant quite a lot, but I always end up deciding that I don't rant as much as some people, although I don't know these people, but one day I might end up meeting these people and be like "OH! YOU RANT MORE THAN ME!" And then we can be best friends forever, but of course they can't replece my best friends, because no one can-"

"I LOVE YOU!" He roared.

I fell silent immidiatley, and my mouth did the goldfish thing again.

James chuckled, "I thought that might shut you up."

I cleared my throat embarrasedly, annoyed that he would use those words so loosley. A girl takes that sort of thing seriously, you know.

Pft, men.

Anyway, I turned to the wall shamefacedly.

"Ok, Lily, what if I just forget about the 'incidents'? We can just start over!"

"Ok." I sighed. "But you have to actually forget, you can't be one of those people-"

James gave me a look and I closed my mouth. No more ranting. Right.

"So, friends again. And _proper _friends! No more avoiding! Even if you get your head stuck in a toilet or something!"

"Ok" I sighed, and I held out my hand. James looked at it and shook his head.

And then he held his arms open. I raised my eyebrows.

"Come one, friends hug each other."

"Fine." I said, and stepped into his embrace.

**6:35**

Ok, so now you've heard the story and we can move on:

I was thinking, and I've decided theres only one way I'm ever going to get my dignity back, theres only one way that James won't think I'm such a twit anymore. (Yeah, I know I said he would 'forget' but remember the game? Its not easy to forget about something you cant think about.)

I've got to be "_cool"_. Like, Monica cool.

I must follow her example. That way, James won't be ashamed every time he comes near me, and I will be more socially excepted.

_Is that the only reason??_

Haha, funny brain, not.

That's right, a whole new start for a whole new me.

Stage one of the make Lily cool:

High heels.

Yeah, I know what you're thinking, 'that's suicide!', but hopefully I can learn how to walk without falling before school starts this morning. Monica wont mind if I borrow her heels…

Hmm, many choices:

1. Red and dangerous looking? Naa.

2. Purple with a short heel? I know my colour sense is pretty awful, but I'm thinking that wont go with the uniform…

2. Green stilettos? I don't want to look like a Slytherin…

4. Black mid height heels? Oh yeah, here comes cool Lily.

**6:37**

I just managed to walk around the room three times without falling: Stage one of make Lily cool complete.

Stage two: Flicky hair. Social butterflies like Jasmine and Claudia (Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff) flick their hair, all the time.

So its kind of like this: Head slide down, turn head to the right, flick left.

Lets try.

**3:38**

Ergh, I just got a mouthfull of hair. Blah!

Trying again…

**(A/N From here not spellchecked, sorry. I can't spell to save my life.)**

**6:42**

I think I have the hair flick mastered. Not without sacrifice, though. My eyes still stinging from the whip of hair, and my hairs all frizzy. Wheres my brush?

**6:45**

Under Leslies bed. I _bet _she hid it there.

**7:34**

**Great Hall**

**Breakfast. **

I made it down all the staircases without falling to my doom, so the day is looking promising-touch wood!

_Hey! _(Hehe, I just touched my head.)

I left early to avoid the mateys: "Ooh! You're trying to impress someone! Who is it!? Do you have a crush!? Can I do your make up!?" And all that rubbish.

I would explain the real reason for my cool change **(A/N that keeps happening!) **but they probably wouldn't get it.

Ok, time to put this into action. I'm going to walk through into the Great Hall, and I'm going to try and sort of shake my hips, you know, the way the cool people do. Then I'm going to flick my hair. Before I sit down of course, I don't want to send the food flying.

**Charms**

**8:56**

Woah, that went surprisingly well. I didn't even spill anything on myself!

Hmm…suspicious

Here comes a note!

**-L**

**Don't think I didn't notice the heels.**

**-M**

_-M_

_Sorry, I thought you wouldn't mind._

_-L_

**-L**

**I don't care about the shoes. What I do care about is that you have a crush and I don't know about it! So whose the lucky man? Should I guess?**

**-M**

What did I tell you?

_-M_

_NO CRUSH! HOW DID I KNOW YOU WOULD JUMP RIGHT TO THAT CONCLUSION???!!!_

_-L_

**-L**

**Come on Lily, I always tell you when I like someone.**

**-M**

_-M_

_You've had so many boys I can't keep up!_

_-L_

**-L**

**Well, how many boys have you had? ****ONE****. And that was a complete disaster.**

**-M**

I poked my tongue at her across the classroom. Leslie saw and pulled a face, Sirius beside her saw and they collapsed into hysterical bouts of laughter. Ahh, if only my love life was that simple…wait…If only my love life existed.

_-M_

_So, still with Whats-His-Name?_

_-L_

**-L**

**You mean Albery Euston Jerimiah Crumplebottom?**

**-M**

_-M_

_Yeah, that's the one._

_-L_

**-L**

**JOHN FREAKING SMITH**

**And yes, we're still together. Ever wondered why he sits next to me in every class?**

**-M**

_-M_

_Yes, that is a dead give away isnt it. _

_-L_

**-L**

**Ok, is it James?**

**-M**

_-M_

_ERRRGHH!!_

_-L_

**-L**

**It is!? That's great!! **

**-M**

_-M_

_Do I even bother arguing with you?_

_-L_

**-L**

**Lily, the only one you're arguing with is yourself.**

**-M**

Hmm, its not like Monica to confuse me…

**Divination**

**10:23**

I'm amazed. I only tripped twice on my way here, and I was running.

Ergh, these heels are really not the most comfortable of shoes. I think I have blisters.

**-L.E**

**LIIIILY!!!!!! You're wearing heels. **

**-L.B**

_-L.B_

_Nooo!! Get them off!_

_-L.E_

**-L.E**

**So you like someone? Or you just feel like being tall.**

**-L.B  
**

_-L.B_

_Tall is good. _

_-L.E_

Leslie had to shove the note under her desk, because Blackford was looming over her.

Leslie smiled innocently up at her. You know, Leslies really very pretty when shes not pulling faces…maybe that's part of Sirius attraction to her.

…But Sirius likes the faces too.

**9:12**

We're doing symbols in dreams.

Kathy has to make a prediction based on my dream.

This is the dream, I had it a couple of nights ago:

_I was lying in the middle of the great hall on the Hufflepuff table, and all the Hufflepuffs were dancing around me, holding hands and singing the school song in what sounded suspiciously like bird calls. Suddenly, they stopped and a group of baboons pushed them out of the way and started pelting potatoes at me. Richard was head baboon and he had a crown and matching scarf. I screamed and called for Dumbledore to stop the baboons, but he was busy stripping to a loud audience on the Gryffindor table. _(This was when I woke up sweating.)

She's flicking through the textbook now.

Huh, try make something of that.

**9:15**

Kathy couldn't come up with anything that is going to happen to me, but she did quote from the book: "to see a baboon in your dream suggests that you need to be more expressive in your feelings. You need to be more direct in telling others how you feel. On the hand, it could be saying that you are expressing yourself in an inappropriate manner."

And, "To dream of chirping birds, represents joy, harmony, balance, and love. It denotes a sunny outlook in life. You are experiencing spiritual freedom and psychological liberation. It is almost as if a weight has been lifted off your shoulders."

And_,_ "to dream that you or someone else is stripping indicates repression of your personal and physical desires. You are yearning for greater self-expression" (that's kind of right!)

_And, _"dancing in your dreams represents that there is something you are overlooking."

Er…great.

**9:16**

Not actually as bad as I thought it would be, though. Kathys dream about being the Quiddich captain symbolised that she would soon lose a large amount of money or something very important to her.

**9:18**

Pft, shes all nervous now.

Sheesh people, it's a load of rubbish!

**Potions**

**10:11**

"Hey Lily" James said as I passed him in the hallway.

"Hey James," I said and we walked to Potions together. James was talking about Quiddich or something but my mind was elsewhere.

Overlooking…what could I possibly be overlooking?

**Hey guys! Short chapter again, sorry. I doubt you'll even bother read this, but if you do I have a few things to say: Firstly, I hope you find this chapter better than the last (which, I apologise for, was rather crap.) Second, I'm not sure what you guys will think about Lily's trying to be 'cool', some of you may like it, others might hate it, I personally found it quite entertaining to write. Please tell me what you think, and any ideas are welcome. **

**(That means review!)**

**-Zalina. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, sorry this took AGES but neither of us had any inspiration, and we were all dead until very recently. I hope you enjoy. :D**

**Oh, and sorry about the THREE uploads. On the first, Twi-hard fanpire uploaded the wrong version, then I was all "I'll fix it!", but of course, I went and uploaded the wrong version too. I hope this time it works!**

**-Zalina**

_**CHAPTER 18**_

**Friday Ocotober 10****th****. **

**7:30**

**Great Hall**

**Breakfast**

Dum di dum. Cool projects going well: This morning Jasmine Jefferson and her group of 'cools' all talked to me, I felt so privileged. They asked me about homework though…I don't know If that counts.

**10:24**

**Potions**

Being cool is boring. Nothing ever happens.

**10:27**

Noooo!!!! _Three Essays?_ IS THAT LEGAL?

**History Of Magic**

**11:02**

**-L**

**I'm bored.**

**-J**

_-J_

_I KNOW!!!!! SCHOOL LIFE IS SUPPOSED TO BE EXCITING!!!_

_-L_

**-L**

**Haha. Wanna play a game?**

**-J**

_-J_

_Ok. Which?_

_-L_

**-L**

**Truth…or dare.**

**-J**

_-J_

_Oooo…_

_-L_

**-L**

**Well, pick!**

**-J**

_-J_

_Hmmm. Truth_

_-L_

I didn't want anything too crazy. It wouldn't go well with the whole 'cool' thing.

**-L**

**Ok. Hmm. **

**Would you rather spend the rest of your life sitting on top of my head, or inside a cabbage leaf?**

**-J**

_-J_

_Probably on your head. Heh heh I could annoy you so much, and a cabbage leaf would be unbearably boring. _

_Truth Or Dare?_

_-L _

**-L**

**Dare. **

**-D**

_-J  
Ok. _

_L_

_**L-**_

_**This is the part where you GIVE me one. **_

_**-J**_

_J-_

_Riiight. I didn't know. I've only been playing truth or dare since I was about 6._

_L_

**L**

**Well give me one then, Miss know it all.**

**J**

_J_

_Ok..._

_Hmmm....well, since you saw my dancing and singing, and thought it was so utterly hilarious, I would like to see yours._

_I want you to, the next time Binns turns around to get up and dance. If he asks you what you were doing, you have to looked shocked, say "Oh, woops!" and sit down again._

_L_

**L**

**To prove to you that I am James Potter, Master of Truth or Dare, I will put up my hand, then jump on the table and start singing too. That way he can see me. **

**J**

_J_

_Sure, you do that. (Just please remember you are head boy). And you are not the Master of Truth or Dare, Leslie is. _

_L_

**L**

**Well, I will be after this. **

**J**

I'm going to summon Kathy's Camera from the dorms.

**L **

**Watch the master at work.**

**J**

I certainly did. As James raised his hand to get the teachers attention, I stifled the fit of giggles threatening to emerge.

Binns looked at James and blinked, shocked. It wasn't everyday his students were interested enough to actually ask a question.

Without saying anything, James got up onto the table and started singing_ "I Wanna Dance With Somebody_" by Whitney Houston, really, really loudly, and surprisingly high for a guy.

HAHA- it was brilliant, and shockingly good. Who knew James had a good voice? The whole class roared in encouragement and a couple of muggleborns joined in.

Sirius just looked at his friend, as if to say, 'what the hell are you doing?' then looked at me, and cracked up laughing.

James started doing crap dancing, and even did a pelvic thrust with a wink in my direction. It was great, but a little discouraging- he is a guy, and can sing high better than I can... way to make me feel 'cool'. Where did he even hear that song??? He's not muggleborn…strange child.

After he had done the chorus with full dancing, he then slid down in his chair and got back to taking notes, as if nothing had happened. No blushing, no answering people who were asking "what the hell was that?" , no listening to the cat calls from the girls…and Peter ..(which really annoyed me for some strange reason.)

I looked over at him until he looked back, he smiled then scribbled a note, but I was already writing.

_J_

_Where the heck did you learn that song?_

_L_

**L**

**You shall NEVER know. ******** Went pretty well, don't you think?**

**J**

He winked at me.

How irritating.

After a few minutes of staring open mouthed at James, who smiled innocently back, Professor Binns shook his head warily then got back to his notes.

**L**

**So my dear Lilykins. Truth or dare?**

**J**

Crap. He'd never let me live it down if I said truth, yet I couldn't match his dare. Plus, it'd look too suspicious.

Hmmm...what to choose.

…

…

_-J_

_DARE!! AHHEHEHE -Insert maniacal laughter-_

_-L_

**-L**

**OK… Let me think.**

**J**

_J_

_If you dare make me fail a charms test, or do something that crap and unimaginative, then you will regret it. _

_L_

**L**

**Ok. I have a good one. You know how a few years ago, in muggle studies, we learnt about that weird moving picture thing, that is somehow special to muggles? What was it called? A falm? Anyway, that oompa loompa one, yeah, I dare you to insert oompa loompa to a question that you ask each of your teachers for the rest of the day. **

**J**

_J_

_Ok...slightly strange dare. But what are you, muggleborn? How do you know all of this stuff!? The FILM is called 'Charlie and the Chocolate Factory.'_

_L_

**(A/N – My friends had to do this. It was so funny, the teacher didn't know it was a dare, and just answered the question, meanwhile, we were in hysterics – and the A/n isn't part of the letter :D)**

**L**

**I overheard you talking about the FILM in 3****rd**** year or something. I was your stalker, remember?**

**J**

He gave me an apologetic smile.

**11:27**

I'm sure it will be hilarious for the rest of the class that the 2 heads are both acting like complete idiots (which we may actually be), but I don't know how amusing the teachers would find it.

Oh well, they know I'm a complete nut anyway, here goes nothing.

And I mean nothing. I lost my dignity a long time ago.

**11:28**

"Sir, did the dark wizard…er …_Maniaca_ have …er… a secret force of Oompa Loompas?"

"Miss Evans, What are these _Loompa Hoompas_ you speak of?" He wheezed, still looking shocked that no less than two people, had raised their hands in one class.

The class cracked up. James included. I take it he told Sirius, as he looked like he was in on the joke, unlike the rest of the class, staring me in the usual way- as if I was insane.

"Umm, well you see..." I started, not really knowing how to describe an Oompa Loompa.

"They are orange skinned people with green hair. They are small...yet _deadly!"___Sirius said, the last part entirely false, and said with an evil spooky voice on the last word. Yep, he was in on it.

"How do they relate to Maniaca?" Binns asked.

Wow, there was actually a dark Wizard called Maniaca. How hilarious.

"Well.." I stammered. "They were used by… Gioganio, the evil wizard in …1069 in…Italy. Why couldn't they be used now?" I made up.

James snickered from beside me.

" I don't recall a dark Wizard Gioganio…" Said Binns, looking confused.

Heh…heh.

**12:31**

After class people came and crowded around James slapping him on the back, wolf whistling and flirting.

I got a bit of attention to. It was nice.

"Shallow, much?" Said Kathy.

"Stop. Reading. My. DIARY!" I screeched in her face.

Mon and Leslie came up and asked what the hell I was doing babbling on about Oompa Loompas. I didn't really want to explain it, I just wanted to laugh about it with James, but they were both in my next class too, and it's rude to ditch your friends. Mates over dates after all…Wait, James is my mate, not my date…

_Its too bad, huh. _

You wish, brain.

James must have got annoyed at everyone crowding round him, as he game sprinting up to me, shouting "Hey, Lils! Wait!"

He jumped over a chair, which for some strange reason, was in the middle of the corridor. Well, nothings boring at Hogwarts.

He slung his arm carelessly over my shoulder laughing, telling me how pathetic yet hilarious it was to hear the know it all (where'd her get THAT from?) ask such a random question. I wished he would take it off, I was blushing like a little girl.

Urgh, here goes Tranfig. Ohh, James is sitting next to me, happy days.

Here goes the Oompa Loompa thing. Its going to be much harder with McG...

**12:45**

I waited until the class was quiet.

"Er, Excuse me Miss, would it be possible to turn an animal into an Oompa Loompa?"

"Not for you, Evans."

She didn't even look up from her desk.

The class roared with laughter, and I blushed again.

**1:35**

**DADA**

"Sir, are Oompa Loompas very dangerous?"

"Don't be a fool, Miss Evans."

"Sorry, Sir."

More laughter…

**Ancient Runes**

**3:23**

This one was the danger.

"Miss Hermann? Did Oompa Loompas write in Ancient Runes?"

"Of course they did, Evans."

Er…ok.

The class looked confused.

Though that may have just been because we were in Ancient Runes…

**Ancient Runes**

**3:30**

_Riiing!_

"Yes!" I shouted audibly, and leapt out of my seat.

People laughed, and said "See ya, Lily!" As I gathered up my things hastily.

I think the Oompa Loompa thing has given me more popularity than the cool project.

**Library**

**4:00**

I'm doing homework with James. I can't stop staring at him and I think he's getting suspicious.

He caught me again: "Lily, are you _sure_ your feeling alright?" He asked for the umpteenth time. "You've got this fazed out look and your face is all red…"

Crap I'm _so_ obvious.

**4:00**

He had his head down, and was working. I couldn't stop staring, and he glanced up to meet my gaze. His eye brows furrowed together in confusion, and he put down his quill.

"Lily-"

"Lets go for a walk." I cut in loudly, pulling him up by the hand.

I let go quickly. These days, when I touch him I get this funny feeling…

He gathered up his things, still looking worried.

"Alright…"

**4:13**

We walked around the lake once, not really talking. I didn't know what to say…

I remembered a similar trip with Richard, and hoped nothing bad would happen.

I should never, ever hope. Ever.

When we were almost back, I saw a group of the mateys milling around the beech tree.

"Hey, Kathy!"

I waved at them and began to run, completely forgetting I was in heels.

"C'mon" I said to James, and he jogged beside me.

I was almost there when it happened. Close enough so that everyone- all the marauders, all the mateys, _and _Richard saw.

I felt my ankle wobble…and that was about it before I realised that I was wet, and several feet lower than before. Yup, I had fallen into the lake.

My reaction surprised us all- I laughed. Yes, instead of melting from the shame and humiliation, I laughed.

I saw one heel floating away, and pulled off the other. I don't need heels, I have realised_._

_I just need to be myself._

Dear me brain, when will you learn? I specifically left that line out so that people don't choke on the cheesy corn.

Anyway, I stood awkwardly in the waist high water for a while, waiting for the group of people who were killing themselves laughing on the shore to get a grip and pull me out.

They didn't.

"Can someone get me out, please?" I yelled. "Its not exactly warm in here!"

Remus was the first to recover, "Come on guys, lets get Lily out." He said, but he was shaking so much from laughter, that he couldn't make anything happen with his wand.

Then, I saw James take his shirt off on the shore and I went "Phwoar!" He stripped down to his boxers and jumped in, then swam towards me. I grinned at him like an idiot and he grinned back, then held up a bag of honeydukes chocolate that had somehow remained dry. The others soon followed suit and we had a pyjama party until McGonagall threatened us with carnivorous rats.

Wouldn't that have been nice.

What really happened was this: Yolanda eventually managed to calm down enough to conjure a rope to pull me out with, and Remus, Richard and Monica hauled me out. The others were still laughing to hard to even get up off the ground.

No one asked me if I was ok, but I don't blame them. If it hadn't been me, I would have been one of the people on the ground, possibly suffocating. .

"That was brilliant, Lils." Sirius managed to choke out. "Your best so far, I'd say."

Aahh, life is good.

**Dinner**

**7:30**

Dinner was an interesting affair: I'd had more spectators than I had initially thought during my "Spectacular fall of Shame", and so was constantly surrounded by random people I had never spoken to in my life.

I actually signed someone's bag.

I know, weird.

**11:45pm**

**Dorms**

Our dorm was probably the noisiest it has ever been tonight. No one could stop talking.

But Kathy and I talked long after everyone else had fallen asleep. The last things we said to each other were:

"Richard talked to me today." (Kathy)

"And…?"

"…"

"You_ so_ still like him."

She groaned, and I took that as affirmative.

"James talked to me a lot, too." I whispered.

" 'You so like him'." She imitated me, but it was the truth.

"I know."

**So there you have another Chap. Was it good? Was it Richard-Crap? (Supposed to rhyme.)**

**Review!**

**-Zalina**

_Im so sorry all you chummies who have been waiting on a new chapter and have given up on us_

_It has taken us soooo long to find inspiration plus exams and homework overload, but its nearing the end of term, so most stuff is over._

_We'll try to have another update done by Easter, but ill be away first week, so will Zalina so none for you then =[_

_I might take my laptop with me and write, but i don't know if theyll be time._

_Thanks all for staying with the story_

_Loads of love_

_Hannah xxx  
p.s: REVIEW!!!!! PLEASE!!!!_

_I have never in my life read a story ad not reviewed coz i know people like reviews...so PLEASE REVIEW!!! It makes me haaaaaapppppyyy :D_

_-Twi-hard Fanpire_


	19. Chapter 19

_Eiikk! Sorry about this chapter, its absolute rubbish in my opinion and it took so long to write. No inspiration, you know? _

_**CHAPTER 19**_

**Saturday Ocotober 11****th****. **

**Around**

**6:10am**

I am roaming the castle because I have nothing else to do being up ridiculously early on a Saturday morning. (Except for homework, of course, but who really wants to do that?) I thought of sending a letter to my parents- I haven't in a while, so I guess I am heading in the general direction of the Owlery…

**6:23am**

I could rave on about Richards crap, failing Transfiguration, my fight with Kathy, the numerous unfortunate incidents I've had so far, and my realisation about my luuurve for someone who I used to hate- and now is my mate, and all that rubbish, but I guess that's not really what a busy mum wants to hear. So I guess I'll just write this:

_Dearest Mutti, _

_I'm having a great first term here at Hogwarts. How are you all?_

_Lessons are getting harder, but I guess that's not surprising seeing as NEWTs are approaching. I've sent some Honeydukes sweets along with this, I hope you enjoy them. _

_Lots of Love,_

_Lily. _

What an interesting person my mother must think I am.

Ahh well, I guess seeing as its still to early for breakfast, I will just sit here and enjoy the view (Hogwarts grounds, lake and forbidden forest included!).

I might do a little thought jumbling, also, while I am here.

**Thoughts of the criminally insane: **

When they like someone most girls want to:

-Be around the boy a lot

-Talk to him

- Impress him with their good looks

- Etc

-However, I am not most girls and this is all I want from my …well, yes, I guess it is a crush:

-Stay clear of him and all his mates as to avoid making yet another fool of myself

(funny, considering what happened yesterday)

-But my hormones are revolting, they want me to snog him. I'm probably going to have to do something about that soon. I hope my brain doesn't side with them…

_Heh heh heh…_

I really like James.

I really, really do.

I want to be _around_ him. With him.

I love the way he walks. He kind of sways. Do all people sway? Or is that just swaggering…?

He has a bit of a waddle.

I like it.

Don't get me wrong, he doesn't _Waddle _but....It just looks good alright!

Sigh.

I'd better go to breakfast now- I barely wrote anything but I've been here about half an hour. Shows you how quickly my brain works-and I only came up with that crap!

**Common room.**

**10:10am**

Eeee! Shame!

Breakfast was an interesting affair:

I walked into the Great Hall when it was still early. There were not many people around, and no one I knew, so I sat on my alonesome on the end of the Gryffindor table.

I wasn't that interested in breakfast-(I have acquired a taste for far better things), so I started doodling in my diary.

It was only _after_ James had crept up behind me leaned down over my shoulder-unknown to me at that time of course-that I realised what I had drawn; a circle of hearts with the first three letters of his name in the middle of the circle.

JAM…

"Is that going to be my name?" An amused voice sounded from next to my ear, and I swear I jumped a meter into the air, and blushed redder than my hair. **(A/N Damn you rhyme!)**

"Wh-what? N-no! Of course not! It was going to be er…er…Jammy Dodgers! Of course!…Your name? No! Don't be absurd!"- This was all almost screamed hysterically, with me hastily stuffing my diary out of sight.

He just grinned at me, a scarily excited glint in his eye.

"Oh? And Jammy Dodgers are?"

Crap. I'd forgotten he wouldn't know Jammy D's- that makes my excuse all the less convincing…

"They're food, a muggle food, you wouldn't know. I happen to like them a lot. I've got to go, see you!"

I said this all very fast, and turned to run, but was stopped by a hand on my wrist.

"Hey, wait Lils, I haven't seen you for ages! Come, lets talk for a while." He dragged me over to sit with him.

"So my Lily dear, how are you these days?"

"Good."

I was leaning away from him, fighting the urge to smother his face with my lips.

"Wonderful! Done the potions essays yet? Three! Isn't that unbelievable!"

"Not yet."

"Yeah, me neither. Haven't started. What does the Ripwort potion do again?"

"Dunno."

He finally seemed to notice my mood. There was a long silence as he stared at me in concern.

…

"Are you alright? You seem tense."

"Fine. Listen, I've really got to go."

"Oh yeah, do what?" He scowled, picking at his food moodily.

"Potions." I had to get away-I couldn't fight my hormones for much longer.

"Oh." He said, looking hurt.

Great Lily: First step to losing a friend-act like you don't even want to be with him. Next you'll be writing a book on how to get a guy to like you.

"Well, I'll see-"

"Yeah, bye!" I cut in, jumping up and away.

I didn't look back, though I thought I heard him dejectedly mumble:

"Never wants to talk…"

Sure, I feel bad. But my hormones were screaming at me, and I didn't know if I could control them much longer. So I ran here, obviously…and here I am. **(A/N Worst sentence ever…)**

**

And now I am bored-its probably one of the last sunny days we're going to have until spring, and all the normal students are outside, enjoying the weather, but I am stuck in gloomy Gryffindor tower, all on my alonesome.

Why? Because _he's _out there. I can see him through the window, he's sitting a little bit aside from his friends, under the beech tree. They're all lolling around on the grass, but he's sitting up and writing something-his potions essay.

Did I ever mention how I love it how he chews on his pen when he's thinking?

Or runs his hand through his hair when he frustrated?

Ach, I've got it bad.

**11:30am**

Damn you hormones! (They want me to go down there and do homework with him. But I wont give in!)

Ahh, his eyes glitter in the sunlight…

**11:45am **

**Under the beech tree. (Yeah, yeah, whatever.)**

Two essays down. (done rather crappily I must say, I kept writing things like 'Lily and Ja- In hearts, then scribbling them out heavily before anyone (especially _he_) sees, so the page is full of holes and ink)

The last one is on ammortia.

What is this? Fate trying to tempt me?

**11:47am**

Not a bad idea, anyway…

_You sicken me. _

Heh.

**11:50am**

He caught me staring again. This time, though, he didn't ask, just opened his mouth, closed it again and shook his head with an expression that could either say 'I give up' or 'she's mental'.

I saw Remus looking at me out of the corner of his eye though, an eyebrow raised. Is he onto me?

Well he is now, seeing as my reaction was blushing, snapping my head from his gaze, and getting hair in my mouth.

He smirked.

Not a good sign.

**7:30pm**

**Common room**

Seeing as it's the weekend, everyone is still milling around the school, but here I am, doing my homework on my own. I need a life.

Ach, divination is so painful. It feels like a crime writing so much rubbish about nothing. I have to write down some dreams that I've had in the past week, but I cheated-I had these all last night.

No, not kidding.

So far I've written these, but they were so humiliating I threw them In the fire to burn:

_On Thursday I dreamed that James gave me a present for my birthday, but when I opened the lid of the box, Richard came out and started slapping me. I kicked him and then James pulled out his hair and he ran away. Then James took me and put me on a boat in the middle of the common room. We sailed into the sunset and he put flowers in my hair, and I tried to smile at him, but the flowers smelt really bad so I started grimacing instead. Then James was sad because he thought I didn't like the flowers, but I kissed him and we- _(Abandoned at this point)

_***_

**On Friday I dreamed that I was getting changed but I couldn't find my ears so I had to search the common room for them. I was perfectly covered up by my clothes, but everyone seemed to think I was naked, and was laughing at me. I put my hands over the spaces where my ears should be and started crying. James vomited in a corner because I looked so disgusting, and I ran down the hall straight into Dumbledore, who was actually a bat and started chasing me and throwing -**

***

_On Saturday I dreamed that there was a Transfiguration test, but I didn't know the answers so I copied off Peter Pettigrew. McGonagall saw and yelled at me for copying off Peter when I could have copied off someone smart, so Peter started crying and I hung my head in shame. Then James knocked at the window, riding on a floating bucket and Peter and I fought for a place at the window to climb through to him, I managed to accidentally gouge out Peters eye in the process-_

***

**On Sunday I dreamed I was back home in my garage, and Petunia was cooking soup and pumping it through her bicycle pump into my room. I yelled at her and started stamping my foot, but she just laughed along with-**

**Why am I writing this? Only the ones with James, and preferably kissing interest me in the slightest-**

**What am I writing!? Stop this now, brain!**

*******

_On Monday I basically dreamed about snogging a photo of James, but then I wanted to find the real thing-_

Yeah Lily, your really going to hand this in to your divination teacher.

_True, brain. True. _

***

…

I guess now you see why I didn't use them. I made up this one so my teacher doesn't think I'm insane:

**I was walking through the Hogwarts grounds. On my way I saw a rose bush, and I stopped to smell it. It was sweet and so I picked it, but I cut my finger on a thorn. **

See brain? _That's_ what your supposed to come up with.

Hold on, I hear someone coming…

**8:32pm**

It was Sirius:

"Hey, Sirius." I said, glad for a reason to stop doing Divination.

"Yo, Lils. Whatcha doing?" He said, bounding up and jumping on the couch beside me.

I groaned, "Divination."

He shook his head. "You were mad to take that subject. Should have dropped it back in third year."

I sighed, "I know, but Leslie forced me to do it with her."

He laughed, but smiled in a way that made me feel a pang of…was it envy? I'm ashamed to say I wished someone would smile like that when thinking of me.

"She would." He still had the far-off smile.

_Sigh,_ if only.

"So what have you been up to?" I asked.

"Ahh, you know, woofing around." He seemed to find this funny, laughing manically and almost falling off the couch, but I was confused.

Woofing around? Is that even an expression? Sheesh, and I thought I was lame.

"Er…Oh, right. Speaking of which, you are going to tell Leslie, aren't you? About you being an animagi, I mean."

He and Leslie had been getting pretty animated lately- constantly making out passionately in public and all. I wanted to make sure he was serious about her: Sirius had never really been into girls before now (not that he was the other way inclined or anything) and I was just checking he wasn't just messing around.

It's what a friend would do, isn't it?

"Yeah, I probably should, but I'm kind of worried about her reaction. Not to mention that would mean giving away Moonys secret too. I don't know if she would approve…"

I gaped at him. "Are you serious? Do you even know her at all? She would think it was awesome!"

He smiled at me in a very normal and non-Sirius way. It made me think, these little boys I used to know had grown up so much since I first met them back in first year. I felt very motherly all of a sudden…

I remembered a little version of Sirius who used to trip me over between classes, and turn my hair different shades of blue with his wand.

And a mini James who used to call me names and try to kiss me and embarrass me... I used to think I would never forgive them for all the strife that they caused me, but I guess I have. I was never one to hold grudges, and besides, they are better people now. Not to mention how much James has _grown_…

"What's that expression, Lils? You look like you want to eat somthing?"

"Er…nothing. Sirius, you do like Leslie a lot, don't you?"

"Oh yeah. I tell you, that girl is something else." He said quietly, staring the fire in front of us with that tender expression again.

I was in shock for a second, but soon recovered and decided to use this to my advantage.

I felt a smirk appear on my face, and raised my eyebrows. He looked at me and then turned away quickly, blushing slightly.

"Oh, shut up Evans." He said, grinning in spite of himself.

Who would have thought the 'Worship-Me-I-Am-So-Hilarious-And-Mighty Sirius Black' would be embarrassed over a girl a couple of years ago? Not I.

It was kind of cute, really. Perhaps I should tease him, just for fun…"Awww...Sirius blushing over his wittowl Leslie....how cuuute!" I crooned, dodging out of his reach as he aimed a blow at my head.

"You'd better keep quiet about that Evans, or I'll tell everyone you're little Secret!" He growled, the colour fading, and returned to his annoying old self. Wait....HOW THE HELL DID HE KNOW I LIKE JAMES?! CRAP!! Did the entire school know? Does James know?.

..ARGH!!!!THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!!!

"How the heck do you know that I have a crush on James?" I all but screamed.

A look of shock crossed his face.

You mean… Oh Merlin, please no…

He stared at me for a second, mouth wide open, then said: "You have a crush...on PRONGS?!"

Crap.

"No! I mean yeah, but no! Because you see its not…I mean...please don't-"

He spoke right over me. "I have to tell Prongs!!! He'll be thrilled!!!! Wow, life is ...surprising!"

That caused me to snap my head up immediately. I jumped up and grabbed his head in a headlock. We toppled over the couch as I spoke:

"Don't. You. DARE. Tell. James. Or. You. Will. DIE!!!!" I yelled.

(Sheesh, I wouldn't want to get on the bad side of me.)

"Woooahhh...you actually are quite scary when you're angry, I thought that was just Prongs being-." He gasped, as I tightened my grip. He still managed to wheeze out "It'll be hell for James when he's your husband…"

I pinched his neck and he winced.

(And a moment ago I'd been thinking about what a nice person he was becoming. Pft.)

"And your ego will be unbearable for Leslie when she is_ your_ wife."

We sat in the uncomfortable headlock for a while, glaring at each other.

Then his smirk returned, and I was scared. Talk about a joke backfiring.

"Give me one reason not to tell him."He said. I sighed and let him go. Violence wasn't getting me anywhere, perhaps I would have to use my wits.

_Pft…_

Shutup!

"Because, please, Sirius." I begged, "I don't want him to know. He doesn't like me, I'm beginning to think he never did-" I was cut off.

"Yes he-!" He interrupted.

"Look, I don't mind Sirius, but please, let me tell him when I'm ready. We've been such good friends lately, I wouldn't want to spoil that. Please. Please" I begged.

Something in his expression changed, I smelt victory…It smelt oddly doglike…

"But…" Sirius whined.

"No, just done tell him. Please." I said in the most sincere voice I could muster up, though still sounding close to hysterical.

He half smiled sympathetically and sighed.

"Ok Lily. I won't tell him."

"Thanks, Sirius, it means a lot to me." I gave him a quick hug (he laughed, and commented on how a second ago I'd had him in a headlock. "Women and their mood changes…if this is what married life will be like, I'm not sure I want it!") and headed for the stairs. I needed to go hide, and worry, and think about my Luuurve.

As I said, I had it bad.

_END CHAPTER_

**A/N**

**Eeeeek. What a painful chapter to write. What were we thinking! We can't write **_**romance**_**!**

**Anyway, I'm sorry about the delay, we've both been away. (THAT KEEPS HAPPENEING!) And this story is becoming very difficult to write. **

**Romance is definatley not my thing, the cheesiness and the corniness cause **_**physical pain**_**!**

**Sorry, again, and please review! :X**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**A/N – OMS guys, I am so sorry it has taken us so long to update, we kept coming back at being like "how crap" or "WRITERS BLOCK" and sometimes we just can't be bothered, but we really want to finish it. We really like new ideas, and love to incorporate other peoples ideas into our story, so review and tell us what you think should happen. :)**

**WARNING : cliché ahead, may make you cringe, and unexpected things, and things that are so corny you will die....**

**Also we were thinking of putting some voldy action or the order, or something in this, nothing too big, but just mention of the fact there is a massive war going on, but we agreed that this is more of a happy clappy story, and we haven't mentioned much before. Do you guys agree???**

**Review and tell us!**

**Hannah + Zalina xxx**

**Soz for the short chappy.**

**We figured if we updated more but less writing it'd be easier to follow.**

**Sunday**

**October 16**

**7:54am**

My life is crap.

List of reasons why my life is crap:

*****I really need my wand. It has been missing for a few days now, and I NEED IT BACK!!!! McGonagall's wand caused me to set fire to Fergus this morning, which he wasn't to enthused about. (Don't worry, he was fine, only I suffered any lasting damage.)

**1.** Sirius blooming Black now knows my secret, and apparently I have another one that he was planning to tell the world, and I don't know what it is.

**2.** My life is full of irony. James used to be in lov- like with me, or at least he asked me out to annoy me, make fun of me etc, and I always turned him down. And now I'm in blooming love with him (who would have thought THAT possible) and he doesn't like me. Dammit hormones, you were about a year too late!

**3.** I haven't spoken to him much in the past few days, and I feel deprived. And it's not my fault. Its my hormones. I'm afraid to venture outside for fear of what they might make me do. (Devouring his face, licking his chest, etc.)

**4.** I have another prefect meeting tonight, and I don't feel like going. Smiling and pretending everything is great is hard work. (No, I'm not depressed, just complaining.)

**5.** Dumbledore has some event planned which no doubt I will have to organise.

**6.** Is it just me or is James even better looking than he was last year? Wait, why is that a crap thing? That can be top of my good things list, which I can't be stuffed to write. It wouldn't be very long, anyway.

Ok. I really need my wand...I think there's a charms test coming up....

This isn't even a legal time to be up on a Sunday!

I guess That's why there's only 9 of us plus old Dumby down here.

**7:59am**

Just as I was getting up to go, James walks through the door. I may just wait a while...heh..heh...

NO before you ask, I am NOT pathetic, I just happen to like....um....breakfast tables?

Oh, I'm going to go talk to him (the hormones are in a harness.) I get a better view from there.

**8:00am**

I have never laughed so much in my life. Actually...I think I laughed more when James got up and sang a Whitney Huston song...how the heck did he know that song by the way? I've been wondering...But that's not the point.

We weren't actually laughing about anything in particular:

So I walked over to James who grinned at me and started chatting away.

"Hey Lils! Isn't the sky blue this morning, aren't the walls grey? What a lovely sweater, did your mum make it?" Etc.

(I found my hormones behaved rather well. I guess they also felt deprived and wanted to be good. )

Then James tried to say something about Sirius and Leslie (I _think_ it was a dirty joke, but I cant be sure), and then Kathy and Monica came in, and it made no sense, because he cracked up laughing half way through and was unable to continue. Then I laughed because his hysterics were contagious, and then all hell broke loose.

We nearly died of laughter. Tears running down our faces, Kathy rolling around on the floor. It happens a lot.

Dumbledore was laughing to himself, as if he got the joke (funny, because we didn't.) Other students were laughing at us...yes not WITH us, AT us. It was joy.

Speaking of my friends, I haven't spoken to them much in the past week or so. I've been so focused on trying to act cool in front of James, trying to find my wand, and recovering from the many embarrassments that are my life, that I have somehow not been spending as much time with them as I usually do...

I feel bad now. But still joyous from this morning.

Its right what they say about laughing, it's the best medicine.

**8:10**

**Dorms**

OUCH!!!

I sat on something...wait...ITS MY WAND!!!!! YAYYY! I COULD KISS IT WITH JOY!!

It has a sticky note attached....who's it from? And that's the first time I've ever seen a sticky note at Hogwarts…

**8:11**

OH MERLIN!

Well, that explains the sticky note. Dumbledore's quite into muggle bits and bobs.

I don't know whether to laugh or cry...I think I shall laugh.

Here's what it said.

_Dear Miss Evans;_

_I was rather surprised when I found this in the staff bathroom this morning, but thought I would take the liberty of returning it to you. _

_Please note that the prefect meeting has been changed to 7:00 tomorrow, instead of 7:30 tonight, and pass the message on to Mr Potter and your fellow Gryffindor prefects. I will inform the other houses._

How in the name of Svens orange and blue pantihose, **(A/N ****Yes, I had to include you in there somewhere god of luuurve and joy and happiness!) **did my wand, MY WAND, that was dropped DOWN THE STAIRS, get into the STAFF TOILETS!!!??? Heck, I guess that's Hogwarts for you.

Where are the staff toilets? I've been at this school for 6 years and I still don't know. That can be my aim for my final year here. Find out where they ar- Actually, I don't really want to know.

OH BAD IMAGES!!! GO AWWWAAAAY!!!

**8:16**

Well, I have my wand back. That made my day. (Just so you know, I cleaned it several times. Not that I don't trust Dumbly or anything…)

Now I can go do homework!! What _fun_!

**Monday, October 17**

**Dorms**

**8:45 **

I better run to potions! I'm going to be late!!!

**8:46**

DAYUM! Forgot my wand.

**8:50**

Everyone's in class and sitting down...oops. Lets hope of Sluggy will let me out easy.

Suck up time.

**8:52**

Ha-ha! Simple as pie. Actually, making pie is quite complicated. I've had a few explosions in my time. As for the maths term, don't even get me started on that.

Thank goodness magic people don't need maths! I would be screwed if I ever had to answer anything mathematical. Remus took Arithmancy, and I thought he was insane.

Actually, I think I'm going to start leaning maths. Once I fail magic school, I'm going to have to go and live in the muggle world. My parents aren't poor, but they aren't wealthy either. I'm going to need a job.

Yes I shall take up learning maths! 'Twill be my backup plan.

On with my story.!

So I walked in, and said, in my most adorable voice: " Sorry I'm late Professor, I left my wand in my room and had to run back. I've got that homework you set for next week. Can I hand it in now?" (I actually didn't.)

Oh course, as he usually does, he smiled and said, "Of course! Not to worry Lily m'dear, we all run late sometimes! Not a problem."

Yes it was suck uppish but what can I say? It worked. A particularly nasty looking Slytherin feigned vomiting, and I smirked at him. Heh heh.

Then I sat down next to Monica quickly, before he could ask for the homework.

**8:54**

A piece of paper landed in front of me.

**Your a suck up **

_Its an art. _

**One that you happen to be very good at.**

_Oh, your embarrassing me. _

**Watch. Zach from Ravenclaw isn't here yet, but I saw him at breakfast, so he's running late. Ol' Sluggy wont let him off nearly as easily.**

A couple of minutes later, Zach arrived. He was a tall, dark haired, good looking boy.

"Sorry Sir. I left my notes in my room and had to go back" He said, unbothered.

"I don't like your attitude boy. This is a NEWT class and I expect better from my students." Slughorn said, crossing his flabby arms.

"Detention at lunch for that." He growled, when Zach rolled his eyes.

To be honest I did feel bad. Everyone's eyes were on me, and I sunk lower in my seat. But its not my fault...

_Oh, you pathetic girl._

And what are you brain, a sexist male?

_No. I'm an un-pathetic girl. _

'I have good vocabulary yes.'

_Shut up. I have better vocabulary than you._

**9:00**

**Lily, face it, your the mayor of suck-up-ville.**

_Ok...but I prefer dutches, more feminine._

**Since when are you feminine?**

_Ouch that hurt Monica! Just coz you're make-up-lady!_

The class was simple, just a dreamless sleep potion that I had already made for Kathy last year when she had nightmares. I didn't pay much attention. I was busy thinking about Monica. Was I really not feminine? I never put on make up, don't wear many dresses, not pretty, don't do much with my hair. Heck, I only own one skirt!

I should make a pact to be more feminine.

_That's not going to work._

Yes it will, shut up brain!

_Remember the "Being cool"?_

I said _shut up_ brain!

**Hope you enjoyed. ;) **

**Oh, and tell me if anything didn't make sense. Sometimes I make jokes and then I'm like 'No…they wont get that…' **

**R&R!!!!**

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXD**


	21. Chapter 21

_**CHAPTER 21**_

**Monday, October 17**

**Dorms**

**6:15pm**

Eek. Heads meeting in a bit. But at least I will see James there.

Yummy James.

**6:30**

"LILY!"

"KATHY!"

"LILY!"

"KATHY!"

"LILY!"

"KATHY!"

And that's about it for our conversation when we're bored. Kathy left and went to do homework with Yolanda and Mon in the Library. That left me and Leslie.

**6:35**

"LILY!"

"LESLIE!"

"LILY!"

"LESLIE!"

"FISH!"

"DONKEY!"

"MOOSE!"

"JAMES!"

"YOU!"

"ME"

"KISSING!"

"YUM!"

Leslie and I., however, get a little more creative.

A little.

Wait a second…did I just say 'yum'? Oh crap. Not good. Only Kathy knows…and Sirius, but that's not the point. Just as I was about to ask my brain for a witty reply, Leslie shrieked.

"Yum! HAAA! YOU ACTUALLY DO LIKE HIM! HAA! I guessed that you did, but I couldn't be certain. Nits. Then Kathy told me. YAY! This is great, this is perfect. So. When are you going to get it on with loverboy?"

Kathy. Was. So. Dead.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Then I counted to ten. Leslie was hanging from the ceiling with a pie in her hand when I opened them again. Don't ask, she's a witch alright? Insane and a witch just kind of go together well.

I spoke slowly and deliberately, as she munched on the pie. Bits of it fell to the floor.

"Firstly, I don't like James." Pft.

"Second, do not call him _loverboy_. For while he may be a boy, I do not _love_ him." Pft.

"And thirdly, I am not going to 'get it on' with anybody.

There, I thought I handled that quite well.

"Course not" She mocked me, wiping her fingers on my robes. I felt my temper rise.

"ARRRGHHH!!!!!!!!!"

And then we were wrestling, and she was on the floor, and I was hanging from the ceiling, and then I was under the bed, and she was laughing her head off on top of me.

She spoke again, still giggling. "Well, the whole school knows Lily. Even Dumbledore. I talked to him about it yesterday. He told me you were-"

"WHAT? YOU TALKED TO DUMBLEFORE-"

"Yeah, and some Ravenclaws-"

"WHAT? WHAT? WHATWHATWHATWHAT?" My voice rose an octave on each word.

"Do you _really_ want me to repeat-" Then she made a strangled noise, because her wind supply was cut off. By me. My hands to be precise.

…That could have been said better.

Anyway, HOW COULD HALF THE SCHOOL KNOW!? HOW? WHY? WHEN? WHAT? FISH?

I started crying then, pathetically enough. Leslie patted my arm comfortingly, and offered me a pie. How could she do that to me? Damn Kathy. Or was it Sirius? Either way, someone was going to get hurt.

I looked down at the pie.

An apple pie.

I love apple pie. I munched on my pie while she soothed me.

"Come on Lily dear, its obvious that you like him. You have good reason to like him. He's _nice _and _smart_ and _funny_ and _has yummy friends_. Now, if you'd just _tell_ him, this whole thing would be moving along a lot faster, and you'll be having babies in no time."

"WHAT?"

"Not to worry. If your afraid, I'll tell him for you, or I can pay a first year or-"

"But I don't like-"

"Arrgh!"

And then she was tickling me. Have I told you tickling is my weakness? Or, should I say, my_ main_ weakness? Anyway, I laughed and snorted, and begged and pleaded and bribed her to stop, tears running down by face, but she just said "NOT UNTIL YOU ADMIT YOU LIKE HIM!"

I lasted…let me check…exactly 45seconds before I blurted out:

"I LOVE HIM, I LOVE HIM, GETTOF ME YOU OAF!"

And so she did. I gasped, and crawled to my bed where I sat and glared at her. She grinned from ear to ear.

"Alright. So I like him-"

"_I _love_ him, I _love_ him_!" She mocked in a high pitched voice.

I glared some more. "_As_ I was saying, I like him. So what?"

She rolled her eyes. "You TELL him, and then you kiss and get married and-"

"But, there's one problem. _He_ doesn't like _me_!"

She opened her mouth and rolled her eyes.

"I know you think he does, and I know he used to, but not any more which _sucks_-"

"He does. He does, he does, he does. I know he does. EVERYONE KNOWS HE DOES! WHY CANT YOU JUST SEE THAT HE DOES?!"

"He doesn't, why would he, let me tell you every dumb thing I've done to make him-"

She pulled at her hair in frustration. "If you don't believe me, just ask him!"

I laughed nastily. "What, go up to him and say 'James, I was just wondering if you had a crush on me? Wanna go out?'"

She nodded slowly, looking at me as if I was an idiot.

"THAT, is the single most stupid thing I have ever heard in my life." Leslie opened her mouth to stop my rant, but I continued.

"When James said I was pretty in third year- this is even stupider than that. When Peter thought that the _Insomnia_ potion was the same as the _Innosmia _potion, this is even stupider. When I _SET_ my _HAIR_ on _FIRE! _THIS IS EVEN STUPIDER THAN THAT!"

Kathy walked into the room as my rant was reaching its climax. She sighed, and gave Leslie a significant look. She dropped her bags on her bed then turned towards us.

"Lily, your not as ugly as you think you are. Insomnia sounds like innosmia, and both potions stop you from sleeping. And, I think you setting your hair on fire was stupider than anything Leslies ever said. "

She turned to Leslie. "She's being difficult, isn't she." Leslie moaned dramatically and flopped back onto the bed.

"This is never going to work." She groaned.

I, for one, glared. I got up and circled her menacingly.

"You. Have some explaining to do. Everyone knows I like James. Even DUMBLEDORE!"

Kathy laughed. Yes, she laughed. While I fumed, and pondered the best way to kill her_. Death by knives…_

"Lily, I didn't spill your secret. Sirius did."

_Death by poison, death by spiders, death by high heels!_

"THAT FILTHY IDIOT, THAT _FLEABAG_, THAT _DOG_! HOW COULD HE? HOW COULD HE? HE PROMISED!"

Kathy examined her fingernails, bored.

_Death by angry Lily, death by transfiguration!_

"Something about you not specifically forbidding that he tell anyone but James."  
"I-"

Dammit. Damn, damn, damn. Screw him. Screw his family. Screw his pets and his friends. Screw his clothes, his bed, his face. Anything.

He was right.

How **could** I be so **stupid**?!

…_Do you really want me to answer that?_

**Heads Meeting**

**7:40**

**Old Classroom**

Awkward much?

I left a little late, due to the fact I was too busy fuming over Sirius' jerk-ed-ness.

As it happens, so was James.

We got there at the same time. It was kind of comical actually- we both sprinted around opposite corridors at exactly the same time, skidding to a halt and catching our breath.

Knowing we were late, we hurried to the door, and he said, "Beauty before beast."

I glared at him-

He hadn't used that line since 3rd year-hence its childishness. Whenever we were lining up for something, or waiting, and we happened to be next to each other, it would always be "beauty before beast!" and he'd push in front of me, usually pulling my hair or laughing at me. I would usually aim a kick at his rear end as he ran away, and miss when he dodged it. It all started when he overheard me explaining my favourite muggle fairy tale to Kathy-Beauty and the Beast.

James looked at me expectantly, and I realized he was waiting for me. I was so thrilled that I was no longer the beast but the beauty, that I giggled pathetically.

He smiled apologetically, and I swooned on the inside. "Sorry, old habits die hard."

Merlin Evans. Get a grip.

*

Dumbledore looked at us and smiled, eyes twinkling.

Then the rest of the students looked up and smiled. They were in a semi circle of seats pulled from the desks-this is how we had most of our prefect meetings.

Then they looked from me to James and had to stifle their laughter.

Great. The Head girl. The laughing stock of the school.

And this is crap. What if someone blabs? ANYONE COULD BLAB. I'm hoping Sirius didn't tell the Slytherins (He probably didn't- for once I'm good with the fact that Sirius doesn't think them worth his time.) Because they definitely would.

James looked confused.

"Umm.....hello?" He said, so uncertain it sounded like a question.

"Thank you for joining us, we were just about to start." Dumbledore said from his position at the front of the room. "I trust you have all had a good start to the school year. After two months of settling down, I trust you are all ready for the upcoming events."

Everyone looked at him eagerly, as we took our seats.

"For the 7th years, If you can remember back to when you were in 1st year, we held a dance. You weren't allowed to go then, but you are now. The teachers and I have been discussing the matter, and we have agreed that we should hold another dance for the older students who missed out last time."

Excited murmurs went around the room. James looked at me and smiled. Dance…I shifted uneasily in my seat.

"You will have a part in planning the dance, but the Head boy and girl will be in charge." he continued.

A few sniggers went around the room. James had his 'What's going on?' face on. Poor bloke wasn't in on the joke. Which was a good thing!

I was happy. I have always wanted to plan a ball…just not attend it. Well I guess I wouldn't mind attending if I knew I wasn't going to make a huge fool of myself.

I wondered if I could go with James, and felt butterflies in my stomach. Then despair. He has all the girls in the school to choose from. Why would he choose me? If he goes with one of my friends…I will have to murder them.

"You will have to cover decorations, food, theme, dress, but _I_ will be in charge of the music!" I saw visions of him dancing to 'Don't go breaking my heart'.

Not a good sign for my sanity. "So, I will leave you too it. Get planning!" And he turned and strolled out of the room.

As he left people turned to us and bombarded us with a chorus of:

"Can I do the decorations?"

"How about a ballet theme?"

"No."-Me

"Aliens?"

"NO!!!"-Me

"We should have a big cake!"

"It should be girls choice!"

"No way!!!"-Me again. I'd never have the courage to ask James.

"Can I wear a Santa suit!?"

"Wait…what? How do you know Santa, you're not muggleborn!?" –Me

"How about the seasons, as a theme"-Ed Merlocks. Of course he would have the first good idea.

"No! Underwater theme!" Lee Leages- A Hufflepuff who I now suspect is gay.

"A colour as a theme! Black and white!"

"Medieval!"

"No, Muggles!"

"David Bowie!"

"FISH!"

"AHHHH!"- Me

"Ok, leave the girl alone people, give her some breathing room!" That was Ed again. Nice guy. The prefects had somehow managed to surround me completely, and I was trapped.

They all moved back to their seats

I let out a long, slow breath, and wiped sweat from my brow.

James was grinning at me, and when I looked at him burst out laughing. I joined in grudgingly, and suddenly everyone stopped bickering and looked at us.

We looked up, and saw the people giving us such bizarre expressions, that we turned to each other again, and burst out all over again.

"I don't get it. What's so funny?" Lee, A fifth year asked. He had suggested the Fish theme.

"It's a lovers thing." Sammie from Ravenclaw said wisely. I blushed, and so did James. Just slightly pink around the ears, but it was noticeable. Huh.

Knowing this was getting us nowhere, I tried to compose myself.

"Ok guys. We neee-eeeeee!" (me snorting) "HAHA!!!" Great Lily. So much for your wonderful composure. James hadn't stopped laughing in the first place and was laughing even harder now.

I performed a quick non verbal serious spell so that I would gain composure. I cleared my throat. "Sorry about that." I said.

James sat back in his chair, looking illegally relaxed and cool. And yummy. Knowing my luck, I would probably start drooling on the dance notes.

I looked away. It took effort but I did.

"Ok, lets get planning."

Two long and painful hours later, we called it a night.

"Ok, well done everyone" James said. "We've got some good ideas happening here. Off to bed now, and remember to ask your friends for any ideas or suggestions. I'll tell you all when the next meeting is."

There were many groans and scraping of desks on floor as all our stiff bodies were forced to move. I gathered up the notes for safekeeping. Huh. Me. Safekeeping. I'd better be careful.

I waited for everyone to leave, then walked out with James.

Suddenly, he grabbed me from the back and roared.

"AHHH!!!!!!" I screamed. Then staggered around, mouth gaping.

"WHA-?

"Excellent. I've always wondered if I could do that. Now I know."

"You idiot! What a stupid thing to wonder! I've wondered far more interesting things about you-" Crap. Too late I realized what I was saying.

He raised his eyebrows.  
"Oh, you have? And what may they be?"

"N-no, I didn't mean like that!" Actually, I did.

I felt blood rush to my face, and walked quickly down the corridor. He kept pace with me easily. "Well, how did you mean it?" He had a mischievous gleam in his eye. Oh dear, I knew that look. I needed a question, quick.

"Well, I can't stop wondering, how _did_ you know that Whitney Houston song?"

He looked slightly disappointed, but grinned all the same.

"Oh that. My mum likes muggle music. No Joke! She has Whitney, Elton John, ABBA, Gloria Gaynor, Bowie, The Beatles, Michel Jackson…tons. She even has a radio!"

"Wow! Cool."

We walked in comfortable silence for a bit. I wanted to meet James' mum. Hopefully because I was his girlfriend, and/or getting married to him, and/or preg-

Lets not go that far. Lets really not.

"So, we still haven't decided on a theme. I thought the seasons was pretty good."

James laughed, "The themes decided of course. Quiddich." He said this like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I laughed. He looked confused.

"What?"

"…You mean you're not joking?"

"No! What makes you think I am?"

I stopped and whirled around to face him. Did I ever tell you he's yummy?

"You cannot seriously be considering having _Quiddich _ as the theme for our _Ball!_"

"Not considering Lils, its decided."

"Oh no you don't."

"Oh yes I do."

And then we were kissing.

…

Well, not really. But a girl can dream, right?

**A/N So… never really got to the point there, but oh well. Next chapter!**

**R&R ******


	22. Chapter 22

_**CHAPTER 22**_

**Monday October 17**

**9:45**

Isn't Transfig really annoying? I was just about to go to bed when I found a whole heap of home work that I'd forgotten about. I have spent the last hour doing it. And I wanted an early night too.

**10:00**

FINISHED!!!

Lets pack up...ooh the moons pretty. So big and round…It must be full moon.

I'm sitting on the common room sofa, staring at the moon through the window. Its so beautiful. Bed can wait. I'll just sit here a few minutes more.

**10:58**

That was fun.

I heard someone coming through the portrait hole. I thought it was just a student so didn't look back. I suddenly felt two arms wrap around me from behind the sofa. I jumped with a start and turned around.

"Hey, my lovely lady" He said jokingly as he released me.  
"James, you scared me to DEATH!" I let out a sigh of relief. No ransoms coming to kidnap me, and don't look at me like that, its not my fault that I, unlike yourself have a creative imagination.

"Sorry Lil." He chuckled as he put his hand of my shoulder. "Didn't mean to upset you."

" You didn't upset me," I said laughing, "Just scared me."

"Mmmhmm, right." James said as if to say 'yeah, your totally sane....'.

"So why are you up so late?" I asked, changing the subject. There was no way James would ever remotely like me if I was an idiot. So much for operation cool lily. I think that failed. Many times....

"Same to you I guess." He said. He started playing with my hair. I don't know why, but I've always liked people playing with my hair.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm sitting here with my Transfig books, and we have that assignment due tomorrow, and please don't give me crap for not finishing it earlier." I hurried, all in one breath.

"I wasn't going to. I was with Remus, you know...full moon....yeah...anyway, and I came back because we need to plan the ball and I knew you hadn't done the assignment."

"Umm, you knew I hadn't done it?" I asked.

"Well...yeah. You didn't ask for help, and haven't pestered everyone else about how long theirs is sin-"

"Ok" I cut him off. "Lets just plan the ball."

"Good thinking Lils. Well we've got the theme, now we need food, and date-"

"We have a theme?" Why wasn't I aware that we had a theme.

"Quidditch...duh..."

"James! _Not _Quidditch! I thought you meant you had a decent idea for once!"

"Ouch Lily...that hurt..."

"Ohh, toughen up princess."

"Me? Toughen up? I am a man. I am manly. I am a manly ma-"

"James...manly people don't say that..."

"Shut uuup." He whinged, tugging my hair gently. He jumped over the back on the sofa and sat next to me as opened a notebook to start planning.

*

"Ok...so this is our list so far." I told him, after 20 minutes of brainstorming. His ONLY input was Quidditch. I felt sorry for him. His brain was so focused on it. If I didn't think it was such a crap theme I probably would have given in to him by now.

"We have Quidditch, American Prom, Masquerade, Muggle Fairy tales, Winter...any other suggestions or can we just decide on Quidditch already?" James said, as it edged closer to 10:30.

"Nope, but I'm out."

"Lets ask other people. I'm sure there are plenty that would love to have a Quidditch theme." Right on cue of course, as if summoned, Sirius walked through the door and over to us.

"Ahh, Sirius. Don't you think we should have a Quidditch theme instead of masquerade?"

"Umm..." He looked at me then and James. His eyes were tired.

"Of course I would love it, but Leslie would kill me. Anyway, I just came to say good luck for tomorrow in Quidditch. I should get going back to Moony. See you two lovebirds tomorrow." He winked at me and with that he walked off.

"Aaahhhh. Its getting late. I'd better go to bed." I yawned.

"Noooo. Don't be boring. Only boring people go to bed. Smart people stay up late." James said.

Staying up late with James....very tempting I must say, but no, its only Monday. And there's the Quidditch.

Haha, James will be so dead tomorrow.

"James, you have Quidditch." I pointed out.

"Yes, but its only 10:45." He argued.

"And you have to be up in 8 hours to play Quidditch. Go on, go to bed. What am I? Your mother?" I laughed.

"I hope not...that would be awkward. I would have been pestering my mum about her going out with me for years....oh...not good...yes...bad image...um, ok Lily....I will see you, tomorrow." He said before turning and walking quickly to his dorms.

Aww he was so cute when he was flustered.

I wish it happened more often, you know, to even things up.

"Night James!" I called, smiling.

**Tuesday, October 18**

**Quidditch Pitch **

**7:34**

There are a couple of people, who, at age 17 can still skip though the school and make it look as natural as picking dasies. My good/slightly mad friend Leslie is one of these people.

I, most definatley, am _not._

Yet I still made a fool of myself by skipping this morning. We were rushing (we got up late and the match was starting soon) so we had to race down to the pitch.

The match was-is- Gryffindor Vs. Slytherin.

Anyway, why were we skipping? Leslies idea of rushing is to skip. She has a thing against running-or anything normal, really.

But the skipping really didn't do if for me, I happen to be one of those awkward looking people who can never, on any account, skip (especially throughout the school) without heads turning, eyes widening and mouths gaping.

Not to mention a few of the looks between people, that said: 'She really should know better.' Or, 'I'll have to talk to her about it later.' They felt sorry for me in my ignorance.

But I had to skip, or Leslie would chuck a tanty. And we arrived at the pitch, eventually. I was panting of course, because I'm so unfit.

Hmm, getting fit. That can go on my to-do list.

**Lilys To Do List That She Wrote Because She's Bored Waiting For The Game To Start**

Get fit

Plan Ball

Convince James not to have Quidditch themed ball

Think of better theme for ball

Ask Leslie what on Earth we have to make up/do for Divination because I was doodling 'Lily Potter' instead of paying attention.

Don't think I'm a pathetic fool for that last one.

Actually, you'd better. I used to yell at poor James for doing exactly the same thing a few years ago.

Karma has found the most ironic way to punish me.

Uhh…I think that's it for my list. That and get James to snog me again…

Hold on, I think the games starting…Jeremy Halts, that annoying Ravenclaw boy is commentating again…

**7:56**

_And its Slytherin with the Quaffle! C'mon Gryffinfor, what are you doing just standing there? Get them! No! Don't go right, Potters open, Sampton, pass to him!_

_Darn… and Slytherin scores…come on Hoff, that wasn't hard. Trust a _girl_ to miss an easy shot. _

There were angry, high pitched protests from the crowd. Alison shook her fist at Jeremy from the goalposts.

That boy irritates the hell out of me.

_And Potter has the Quaffle! Go Potter, go! Show em how its done! _

James looked very deliberately up at Jeremy, and casually passed Kathy the ball. She zoomed right past James, and threw the Quaffle with all her might towards the middle goal. It soared right over the burly Slytherin keepers head.

There were many 'So theres!' and 'See that, Halts's?' from the spectators, especially the Gryffindors, but Halts the prat just pretended not to notice.

See, this is why I like james, he is so...considerate. He could have scored himse – Dont look at me like that! I just didn't KNOW James before.

Ach, who am I kidding.

I'm an idiot.

A love sick idiot.

_Slytherin takes possession of the Quaffle…_

**8:10**

So borrrreeddd!!!! I only bothered to come because James is looking oh-so-fine in his Quidditch outfit, and my best friend is playing. Can't forget the best friend.

Yumm…

*

ITS COOOOOLLLLDDD!!!

Well not that cold, but Leslie and Sirius are snuggling up beside me, and it looks warm and Yol and Mon (my new nicknames for them) are gossiping, and I am all alone. Where's James when you need him? Mind you, he'd think I was weirder than ever if I suddenly came up to him and started snuggling up. Oh Merlin, can you IMAGINE how embarrassed he'd be? How embarrassed _I'd _be? He'd hate me.

Lets hope he never finds this diary. I think that the back 10 pages or so are doodled with "Mrs L Potter" or "Lily potter" or "Lily 4 James" and there are hundreds of little love heart with Lily and James written in them. I know, its incredibly third yearish of me, but hey, I cant help it!

_8:15_

_Lily Potter._

_Mrs. L. Potter_

Don't they look good! Proof I should marry potter, and have chi -

I did not just write that.

SCRIBBLE IT OUT!!!!

**8:59**

Match oooooovvvverrrr! Halley just caught the snitch. I can no longer feel my nose or hands. Haha, everyones rushing on to the field. Wait...what on earth is James doing? He's flying towards halt... Oh, this is going to be good!

Wait...he's taken the mic... What is he doing?

"As you should all know by now, the ball is taking place in a few months, and Lily and I have been debating over a theme."

Have we ever...wait...where is this leading…

"We have come to an agreement that the theme will be Quidditch!"

Oh no...he did not just say that!!! IT IS NOT QUIDDITCH THEMED!!!

OH MERLIN everyone's cheering...well some...most are probably like ' what the hell..have the heads lost their minds?'. To be fair, I doubt I ever had any sanity so it wouldn't be surprising. BUT POTTER JUST ANNOUNCED TO THE SCHOOL THAT THE THEME WAS QUIDDTICH....STUPID QUIDDITCH!!! AND ITS NOT!!!!

URGH!!!!! No more Mrs L Potter....well maybe...but NOT RIGHT NOW!!! Actually, there is. If he snogged me, I would do nothing to stop him…

_Angry, Lily, angry!_

Thanks brain!

Damn you James Potter!!

"So basically you can take that to mean what ever you want. Wearing colours of your favourite team, arriving on a broomstick...anything you want. Surprise us." He said. He caught my eye and flashed me the smile that 5 year olds give, when they've been found drawing on the walls.

Potter. Is. A. Poo.

**A/N Hey guys srry bout the short chap again! Most credit goes to Twihard Fanpire for this one, I did very little. Thanks Hanny! :D:D**

**Please Review!**


	23. Not a chapter An apology

Hello all.

Ok first thing is first – I AM SOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!!!!!

One of the reviews I got told me that we hadn't updated in 24 days – almost a month. I do feel horrible for making you wait, but I truly do have an excuse. I know it's been holidays so you'd think, 'well why haven't they had time?'. Truth is, we've had time, but have barely spoken to each other, and have had assignments. And to top all that off, my dad just walked out on me. No warning what-so-ever, so my mum and I have been trying to sort out money, divorce papers, and all that law stuff. I didn't do anything for about 10 days. I just sat at home and moped. I should have posted this apology out way before, but these 2 week holidays have gone so quickly, I keep thinking it's the first week still, but we're going back to school in a few days. I'm sorry, but no I haven't even started writing it. I will though, right now. So so so so so so so so sorry!!!! I truly am. I have been busy every single day, and I still have a 1500 word feature article to write on Romeo and Juliet. We also have an open topic project, and basically we can do anything if it had to do with English, so I was going to write a sort of 5 chapterish fanfic of lily & james for it, but then I realized, I don't really want my English teacher reading my romance writing – kind of embarrassing, so im doing Disney vs grimm bros. fairytales….not nearly so fun. Anyway, I'm so sorry I haven't written any more and I do hope some of you can forgive me.

Oh by the way lol, the fairytale thing isn't definite, and we can do anything we like, so one of my friends is doing a guide to magical creatures of harry potter. I was thinking about doing a muggles guide to the wizarding world, ecxept that might be copying her. It doesn't have to be a book either, absolutely anythink. I swear I have never been given anything so broad!!!!

I think Zalina needs help too, so if anyone has any ideas – please let me know. It would be cool to see how people take it – and of course I will write on my assignment it was you who had the idea not me =]

I know this A/N is almost the length of a chapter itself, and I am soooo sorry. Please forgive us as I wrote more.

P.S – HOW AWESOME WAS HARRY POTTTTTEEERRRRRR HBP!!!!! I NEARLY DIED OF HAPPINESS!!!! And draco was looking mighty fine ;)


	24. CLIFFFFFYYYY

_**A/N – Hello my pretties, welcome to another chapter of innermost workings.**_

_**I know, i know, I keep saying the more you review the more we are motivated, and you're probably thinking 'what the hell, these ladies havent updated in nearly a month!!! (Which i didn't know until someone told me)**_

_**If it makes you feel any better, we probs wouldn't have even gotten this without those reviews that yelled at us. Thanks so much people. =]**_

_**Yes so i had my big 'oh woe is me' speech in the last chapter, but i am better and ready to write. Because I am so nice, we have written 18 typed pages of fanfic, which we will be releasing shortly.**_

_**I had a babysitting gig for 7 hours, and wrote on the lap top the ENTIRE time. The little kiddies got annoyed. You must all give snaps to Zalina, because she wrote the main part of 23, and I added lots of fluff, and nonsense for fun, plus did chapter 24 for all of you guys!!!!**_

_**Sorry it took a while. Oh btw, i did this on wordpad so some of the paragraphs are really screwed. I don't know if ff will fix it for me, but it wont let me fix it on any microsoft, so bear with me. It was either that or wait 2 days while i typed it all out again.**_

_**Have fun reading! Nearly 10 pages of glorious fic!**_

_**Remember the more you yell at us in reviews the quicker we do update.**_

_**Love you all!!!**_

_**Hannah xxx**_

_**Chapter 23**_

**Wednesday, October 19**

**Dorms. 6:58**

I've never really sworn in my life.

Sure, I've cursed with some of the less offensive oaths, but I was always sure I wouldn't _swear_…at least until things got _really _bad.

Right now, things are really, really, _really_ bad.

The date with Richard the Crap, that was nothing.

Falling on top of James down the stairs and being stuck like that for goodness knows how many hours, that was nothing.

_Quite enjoyable actually. _

Shut it brain, I'm on a roll. Anyway, Having the _entire_ school witness _Richard the Crap_ and I _'you know whatting'_ in a _broom closet_ was nothing. _Nothing._

Dumbledore has moved the date of the ball forward.

Foreward a month.

Yes, there are two weeks, _two weeks_ for pathetio ol' me (and James) to plan the ball, buy a dress and klutz-safe shoes, and manage to get…you know, a _date _before the 7th year ball is upon me.

_Your screwed. _

Thanks brain, I was just getting to that.

Anyway, there's not even a goof reason for moving the ball forward! The stupid divination teacher went and told Dumbledore that she saw a disaster on the day of the ball, and so he moved it forward to the next most convenient time.

I mean, there's going to be a disaster anyway!

A disaster called me.

Moving on the next woe in my life-Quiditch themed ball. The balls going to be awful, and then I'm going to lose my head girl ship, and get egged, and then expelled for getting egg everywhere and then work as an assistant Troll Researcher and be killed by a troll.

My life lies in ruins…what else is new?

Time for Breakfast.

**Later, Divination, 12:03**

I walked down to breakfast in a very bad mood. When people came up and told me they loved the idea for the ball, I just grunted and carried on my merry way. –Probably not to great for my popularity, but I think I have a right to be annoyed.

As I approached the Gryffindor table, the person I wanted to see least (and most) in the world jumped up to meet me.

"Lily! Just the girl I wanted to see!" James chirped merrily, oblivious to the death glare I imagined to be slowly burning a hole in his forehead.

"Get lost James, your in big trouble." I replied coldly, making my way to the end of the table where I could see my friends. (But not Leslie-she was making out passionately on top of the Gryffindor table.)

James just slung his arm over my shoulder and walked with me.

"Lils, the people _love_ it. I've had tons of them come up to me and tell me so, even a Slytherin…actually I kind of forced the Slytherin-"

"Ahem." He coughed nervously when he saw my narrowed eyes. "Anyway, you watch, someone's bound to come and thank us now that we're together."

Sure enough, the world hated me enough that someone did.

"Awesome theme dudes!" Adan Dalts- a Gryffindor boy who happened to never say anything- said, patting James on the back.

James grinned triumphantly as Adan left, so I shrugged off his arm, (to the protests of my over-hormonal brain) and stalked away to where the mates were sitting for breakfast.

*

My friends don't understand my pain.

As I sat in the stuffy old classroom hardly listening to the ramblings of my divination teacher, more insane than I (and diary, judging my the recent happenings...actually all the happenings - that is seriously saying something) I thought about the ball, and how it was in two weeks, and how I wanted something memorable to happen…James sure took care of that one for me. What was he thinking? I mean, Quiddich? For a ball? Just, no.

I am so mad at him... No, don't give me that look, I _am _angry. This is my angry face. These are my angry eyes. And these are my angry thoughts about Potter.

There, see I've even gone back to using

James' last name. I'm so proud of my - ...

Damn.

No matter, I have bigger things to focus on. Like the fact that I HAVE A BALL TO PLAN!!!

Anyway. Where was I...ah yes. I groaned, and my friends anticipated what was coming next.

"Lily," Kathy whispered. "Quit worrying about the ball! It will be fine!"

"No it won't!" I whispered back. "I have two weeks! TWO!!! Before the _whole_ school will judge my planning abilities. And the Professors...they already think I'm insane. Now look where I am. Planning a Quidditch themed ball with James! Actually...without James. He just chose a crap theme then scuttled off." I whispered, though if my voice was in its normal state I would be shouting.

"Lily. He wants to help. He _wants_ to. You're the one who is avoiding him, and trying to plan it all yourself. And there's no shame in asking a Professor for help, you know." Yolanda said.

"Sirius always says that James is off planning the ball. Remus is....I don't know where Remus is..." She continued thoughtfully.

Heheh...full moon...I just looked at the floor, suddenly finding the wood interesting. The pattern was kind of like little lines, but not straight lines they all sort of-

Hem. Moving on.

"He said he had to do something for Dumbledore. He's always away…" Yolanda said thoughtfully.

"I know, right" Monica joined in, inspecting her nails, "I don't know how come he's so smart. He's never at school!"

**Walking out of divination,**

Thank the heavens for that. I swear, that tower is a health hazard. Not only am I probably as red as my hair, form the heat, but I very nearly just fell down these stairs. I would tell you the time in fifth year when I fell and Potter...yeah, well, its embarrassing, so that story stays locked away somewhere. In some diary of Lily's past.

"Chummmms." I whinged to my mateys.

"Lily…" They all mimicked back to me.

"What am I going to do? The ball is in two weeks. How could Dumbly listen to that insane old toad. She has caused me nothing but stress."

The dreams, the numerous times she told me rubbish about how a dark wizard would kill me, how I would die saving someone I loved, I would die young. Honestly lady. I am going to live til I am old and grey. I have to. Then I will finally have an excuse for being insane. I can just say I am a senile old lady, and that the world had better respect me.

"Lily, you're full of negativity," Leslie cooed. "My mum and I did a yoga course -" We all burst out laughing. Leslie is the most inflexible thing on this earth.

"Shut your pie holes." She snapped. "Anyway, we did this yoga course, and they said if you focus of the good things, the silver lining, the world looks better."

She was so random...

"Sure. Ok the good points: I have officially told James how much I loathe him."

"Yeah, right." Yolanda said, poking my side. Then she switched to her Baby Voice From Hell.

"You luuurve him soooo much. You want to luuurve him, and maaaarrrrrryyy him and then you want to share-"

We all squealed and covered our ears like children, not wanting to hear what was coming next. When we let go she said with all seriousness "Share your chocolates with him? Honestly girls....get your dirty minds out of the gutter."

Leslie cackled madly, as the rest of us rolled out eyes.

"Ok...but still guys, the ball, me...plan...everything..." I whined for at least the hundredth time that day. Well perhaps not the hundredth but-

"Lily that's got to have been the 100th time you have complained about the ball." Monica said rolling her eyes as she put on blush.

"You should look at the good things like Leslie told you."

"Yeah, Mons right." Kathy agreed. "The ball being moved forward is a _good_ thing. That way its not so close to our NEWTs, so you can get an extra month of studying for them."

She had a point.

"Unless you're busy snogging James!" Mon giggled. I playfully slapped her, but half...well a lot more than half my brain was thinking of how much I wished that to be true.

"Yeah, and you're not doing anything this weekend, so we can go shopping for dresses, whereas if it were closer to the NEWTs, then you might not be able to." Leslie piped in.

"Les. Its only October. NEWTs are months away. I need to get this ball done." I replied.

"Ok, look. We'll go shopping and I'll help you plan." Yolanda said.

Monica must have seen my torn expression, for she offered "You can always just go shopping with us, but spend the time we use dress shopping planning. I have a nice dress you can wear." Trusting her, he had about twenty dresses I could wear with her here at Hogwarts, and the other 62 at home, in her walk in wardrobe. "And I have the perfect shoes to match." She added, as we sat down, for we were now about to have lunch.

" I can see you're just dying to tell me. Go ahead." I said, chuckling, as I picked at my sandwich. (With my fork of course, I'm not a complete slob using my hands.)

"Ok" She gushed. "They are blue - dark blue. 4 inch heel, and they are spar - " I dropped my fork.

"4 INCH HEELS!!!!" I squealed, as people looked at me from around the hall. "I cant wear heels! At all!" I said a little quieter, but starting to freak out. I was recalling 'the plan' which had turned into 'the fail.' My robes had smelt like squid for weeks after…

"You're not _that _clumsy, Lily" Yolanda said, reading my mind as I bent to pick up my fork.

"I am sick of people reading my thoughts. First I have divination teachers trying to 'use their inner eye', then I have Dumbledore who seems to know everything about me even though I never share any personal matters with him at all. And James who somehow can read any emotion on my face and now you. It's like I have no thoughts of my own!" I vented. That felt good. Until of course I started feeling guilty.

"Woah Lily. Is this a bad time?" Sirius laughed from behind us.

"Shut it Black. Where's Potter? I need him to help with the ball for a change."

"Lily, my heart aches! Black…_Black!_ And I thought the days of our friendship would never end…" He said dramatically, throwing an arm over his face.

"Quiet Black. Now where is he?" I growled, feeling my red head temper bubbling back again.

"James is in the Library, Lily." Sirius said, looking worriedly at my wand. "He's looking up decorations spells. He says he's managed to change a drawing of a snitch to a huge banner, except it says 'Gryffindor rules', and he didn't think the teachers would be too impressed."

"Oh." was all I managed to say.

I was still mad at him about the theme, though I seemed to be the only one. All my friends had said they thought it was brilliant.

Kathy wanted people to come on brooms. Leslie wanted David Bowie, but thought Quidditch was the next best thing. Yolanda thought anything was good, she just didn't want some crap girly theme (damn), and Monica was too busy wondering if she should wear her red or gold dress to care.

Urgh, I thought, friends were meant to be on your side.

Leslie walked off with Sirius hand in hand. They were so cute…

I looked back to my friends when I noticed Monica had gone..."Where she gone?" I asked.

"Her boyfriend." Yolanda replied.

"Oh yeah! The one with the really long name...what is it.....Enrique Dominny....something Spanish or maybe Mexican I'm sure."

"Um Lily?"

"Yes?"

"You mean Augustus Cammonile?"

"YES!" I said loudly. "That's the one." I wasn't sure, I still thought it was Enrique, but whatever. Wait…

"Why are you two laughing.?" I asked, offended that they were laughing at me without reason. I mean, come on, _with_ reason is bad enough.

"John Smith, Lily. John. Smith."

Some friends they were, laughing at me like that. I decided to go find James.

As I walked off, I heard Kathy say, "I'll go find Richard" to Yolanda.

Shudder. Richard the crap...how much of a craphead was he?! Oh well, if Kathy liked him, I wasn't complaining. Every second they were alone together was another second I was without him…bliss.

Yolanda called out, "I wasn't hoping to spend lunch with company or anything, never mind me."

Haha, poor Yolanda.

I went another four steps, then felt bad so ran to take her to the Library with me.

**Potions, 2****:09**

**To-do list**:

1. Order the napkins... If I'm right, we need 1239, making sure everyone can have two, plus leaving extra for any spillages, and stuff. I know, we're magic, but still, sometimes we forget this...I don't know, we just need 1239 napkins.

2. Organise food. Either get Sirius or James to show me the kitchens. Preferably James, but Sirius if I need someone urgently.

3. Order drinks from Hogsmeade

4. Find my dress

5. Find everything actually, Including a date. I would wish for James, but that's not going to happen anytime soon. He's too sane for an insane person like me.

6. Organise decorations.

Find appropriate time

7. Get security stuff so people don't smuggle in alcohol or love potions or anything....unless someone wants to give one to James for me. That's acceptable.

That's enough for now, Ill add more later.

**2:18**

Ok. I've finished ordering the napkins. Hold on, I'll send a note to James. See when we can organise food and quantities of everything.

**2:20**

_James, _

_I need you to show me the kitchens to organise food. Are you able to do it tonight?_

_Thanks a bundle_

_L_

**2:21**

_Lily_

_Of course, name your time and I shall be there._

_James_

He made it sound like a date...if only…

Anymuffins…

_James_

_7:30? tomorrow. Just after dinner._

_Lily_

I was so tempted to put kisses, but that would be just SLIGHTLY strange. For him, not for me. Its normal compared to usual.

_Lily..._

_Can you help me?_

_James._

I looked over at his potion and exasperated expression and laughed.

I went and helped James do his potion. He had added some random ingredient by mistake. Rosemary I think , instead of rose essence. I had to spend 5 minutes trying to figure out How to fix it and 10 minutes fixing it with him, but in the end he made a near perfect potion. Sirius was complaining that I hadn't helped him.

"Its not fair. You like him more than me." Sirius complained, pouting.

"Suck it up mate, Lily'd be mad to like you more than me."

James said, slinging his arm around me casually as we walked off to Care of Magical Creatures. He had the other around Sirius too, so it definitely didn't mean anything more than friends...well I hope not. Urgh JAMES AND SIRIUS!!! Not pleasant imagery.

Even though it didn't mean anything it was still comfortable.

And pleasant.

And pleasing.

And glorious.

And satisfying.

And - well, yeah, you get the point.

I like James's arms. They're like, big. And warm-

_Oh, spare me. _

**COMC, 2:50 **

The walk from Potions to COMC is surprisingly long, so it probably wont sound too strange when I say I managed to break away from James (whilst walking) and then have another encounter with him later on in the journey.

Ok, so it sounds odd. But I tell it like it is.

The mateys were walking and talking ahead, but I was trying to walk and write down an order for 30 punch bowls at the same time.

"Hey Lily…could you hold up a minute?" He sounded from behind me, and this time his voice was a little nervous. Oh dear, what did he do? Order the wrong colours for the table cloths?

I took pity on him and slowed down a little.

"Uhh Lily, I know you're annoyed with me at the moment, but I want to ask you before you say yes to anyone else…" He gulped and looked slightly green. I wonder if it was the bird nest soup we'd had at lunch. It'd made me a little woozy too.

"…About the ball-"

"Oh yeah!" I exclaimed, remembering something I'd forgotten to ask him earlier. "You know for the chairs? Well perhaps we should…" and I went into a long rant about chair placement that was so long and so boring that I felt bad about making him suffer through it afterwards, and I am too kind at

Heart to repeat to you dear diary on paper.

Oops, got to go now, Leslie's had an idea about lighting…

**Dorms, Later.**

Oh Merlins floral lederhosen.

I'd better get writing.

James and I decided after COMC that we needed to go somewhere quiet and relatively private to get on with planning, obviously not the Gryffindor common room, so I told him I'd meet him in the Library after dinner and that we could go to the kitchens later.

I walked into the library and looked around for James, I couldn't see him anywhere and figured he must still be coming, so I sat down at a table and waited. Two male voices, one of witch I recognised as James's came through a bookshelf to my ears, so I thought I'd go and find him. As I walked around the shelf I heard a few whispered words:

"Ask her mate!....now…dreams…kiss…chess pieces…practically in love" all of which came from the voice of Sirius Black. I figured they were talking about Leslie.

Leslies totally pro at chess.

"Hey guys?" I said, peeping my head around the shelf. The chatter stopped instantly and James's ears turned faintly pink. Sirius grinned and walked towards me, arms stretched out for a hug.

"Lily! I hope we can set aside out differences and return to first name basis's. But more importantly, James has been waiting for you! _Eagerly_." He laughed, throwing his arms around me. As he hugged me he whispered in my ear, "Had any good _dreams _lately?" Then bounded out of the library, cackling like a maniac.

I raised my eyebrow at James, who stood there looking sheepish.

"What was that all about?"

James took a deep breath.

"That, my dear, was about you and me, and a certain Quiddich themed ball."

I stared at him blankly. "Did Sirius have an idea? Because it's kind of too late for us to change the theme to 'dogs', the balls in two weeks."

James nodded, "That's what I wanted to talk to you about." I looked at him expectantly.

"Er, no ones asked you to the ball yet, have they Lily?"

I glared at him. This was not my day.

"If your just going to mock me about the sad status of my social life, I think I'll leave." I said, turning to go.

"No no wait!" James cried desperately, grabbing my arm.

"Ergh…this is all coming out wrong. Lily…will you go to the ball with me?"

There was a stunned silence for a minute, but then my reaction was to look for the water hanging above my head, I quickly grabbed a book from the shelf and sheltered under it.

That was just reflex- My brain and body still remembered the way old James had asked me out (very frequently, and often with a prank waiting for me when I said no-an explosion, my hair turning purple, or, his personal favourite, a bucket of ice cold water hanging over my head.)

But this was new James.

New James asking me to the ball.

YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YESSSSS!! I yelled inside my head, and my brain started dancing to 'Fame'.

But for some reason my outer reaction was different.

"What? No!" I shouted, completely disregarding James's feelings. His hopeful face turned bitter and I felt guilty immediately.

"Why not Lily?" He said, and his voice was almost angry. "I like like you, you like like me, why do you keep _playing_ with me? What are you _afraid_ of?"

He knew! He _knew_! How did he know? I'm going to KILL Sirius Black!. But I decided to try and bluff my way out of it…

"I like like you? Prove it." I said, crossing my arms.

And he pulled out a little bundle of paper from his pocket.

A slightly _burnt_ little bundle of paper.

My heart stopped.

James looked at me coldly and read out the first page.

"_On Thursday I dreamed that James gave me a present for my birthday, but when I opened the lid of the box_…" He looked up at me. " Ring any bells?"

I clapped my hand over my mouth.

Oh _crap_. My divination dreams. I THOUGHT THEY'D BEEN BURNT IN THE FIRE??

I've never hated my poor aim as much as I do now.

He flicked through a couple of dreams, until he got to this one:

"_On Monday I basically dreamed about snogging a photo of James, but then I wanted to find the real thing-"_

I shook my head in denial. Soon I would wake up with Fergus' claws in my

Leg or something, but please, _please_ not this.

So I did the only thing a coward does in a bad situation, I ran. And I thought I heard a sigh behind me as I did.

OOOOH!!!! We are evvviiiilll!!!!!

HAHAHAHAHAHA

CLIFFFYYYY!!!!

Sorry, just of a slight high.

Will lily confess her luuurve for james next chapter, will he snog her senseless? Will she ignore him for many chapters until we feel you have all suffered enough? You shall never know.

Well you shall tomorrow or in a couple of days, if you review. :] :] :]

Oh by the waaay – Does anyone have any pranks james and such could play. We need some. Its what this fic is lacking. (well one of the many things).

Thank you

Nightshimmer

SOOOO annonymous

queenphebee

AHH!!!!

FaithfulHPreader

Superhero11

Elliey black

yo yo yo

Jessicats

xxxKatiejayblackxxx

WOAHBRO

You're just as sane as I am

ANONYMOUS

Whisper creek

8racecar47

Ellen

:)

addictedtopotterandproudofit (SO AM I!!! *high five*)

godricshollowheart

and of course

my wonderful SVENS PANTIHOSEE!!!! Yes my dear em, you get a special mention (gives spesh mention to em – then we all clap)

Thanks ppl for reviewing the past 2 chapters.

I LOVE YOU ALL!!! Yes even those who don't review (but the cookies go to those that do!!!)

Til next time, which shall be soon

Hannah and Zalina


	25. the crap that is unforetunately me

Hi all. This is THE END!!!!

Last chapter, after this lily gives up on the diary. 10 pages of glorious fic for yaaaooouuuuu

_**Chapter 24**_

**Thursday, October 20**

**4:20 am**

I know. Its an inhumane hour to be up, but to be honest, I only got 2 hours of sleep last night.

I eventually drifted off then woke up because I dreamt what happened yesterday, but so much worse. James started dating Sirius, and they got married, and then I saw little Sirius / James babies running around,

Which yes I know is not anatomically possible but hey, it's the 20th century and I'm a witch.

It's not fair.

_I_ want a little boy that looks completely like James (he'd be quite the stunner), or a little girl that has James delicious hair, cause the poor thing wouldn't want my fuzz or my temper or my freckles.

Ok, this is bad. I just rejected the person who I want to be the love of my life. Actually he _is_ the love of my life. I love him, and he is in my life. I may not be his life but he is mine and there's nothing he can do about it. And he is so much better than Richard the Crap.

Anyway, and I rejected him, and now I am wanting to have his children. I am regretting saying no, because my brain wanted to say yes. You know it did._ It_ knows it did. You heard me screaming it into the diary as I wrote the happenings later, but he didn't.

_Obviously… _

Shush, this is a dramatic moment.

James could somehow always tell what I was thinking, yet not then.

_For crying out loud._

**4:40am**

I have been crying for the past 5 minutes about James. Who ever thought I would be crying because_ I rejected _James? Certainly not my brain, who I think is in shock because she has gone quiet.

_Either that or I've completely lost all hope for the human race. _

That does NOT make me feel better.

I have done nothing but reject him for the past 4 years.

I never stopped to get to know him, now I have and I love him. Yes I think I really do love him.

And I've blown my chance. I had one, he asked me to the ball, and I said no. What retard says no to James Potter?

Me, that's who.

**4:45**

Cried for the last few minutes because I realised that James and Sirius knew about my dreams, which meant he found them in the fire, and bin and where ever else I threw them. Remus would know too, and Peter. Oh dear....Peter....he'd never been good at keeping secrets…

CRAP!!!!

By tonight the whole school will know.

I don't think I will go into class today.

My friends will question me, Sirius will eat me, James will give me those looks that make me feel so much worse than I already do, and what's even worse, for both mine and his sake, I would have to pretend it never happened.

**5:00**

I have to see him about the kitchens thing tonight. We have to plan the food. Damn. Am I fates experiment, to see how long a person can last, having a life like I do?

**Later**

Ran to the room of requirement and asked for somewhere no one could ever find me.

I opened the door and when I walked in I was in the middle of a snow storm.

Ha ha fate, that's just so funny.

Let me rephrase.

"I need somewhere to hide?"

This time the room was _full_ of stuff. Junk, I guess, but really, it was _full_.

Furniture, books, statues, clothing, carpets, cages, photos, trophies… all shoved up against the walls and crammed on overflowing shelves.

I walked inside slowly, stomach rumbling, but I didn't feel like eating.

I lay on a torn and dusty matress and slept for a bit. Then I woke up and started freaking out because this years NEWTs and I missed transfiguration, and I'm going to die because I cant do transfiguration, and now my one tutor, hates me.

**Laterer**

Did a few charms and transfigures, just so i could say I did some work.

**Latererer**

I tried to plan the ball but it reminded me of James, and my crap behaviour that I wanted to forget. I know I'm a Gryffindor and all, so I should just walk up to him and kiss him and hope it will all work out, but I can't.

I'm not very brave with this kind of thing, as you have seen in the past.

**Even Later**

I have no way of telling the time, so I cant write the time of my entries. Maybe if I wish for a clock...?

**6:10**

Wow, ok damn.

I was thinking of James (I'm constantly thinking of James) and I was wishing for a clock, so now I have a clock with James's face on it.

His face moves.

I guess it shows his emotions, because right now it's a sad face.

Ooh! Look! A book on boys!

Mine.

**1:00pm**

Been reading for hours and am stuck with a James clock that wont move properly. It seems to take a minute just for the second hand to move.

**1:23 and 14 seconds.**

Yes, I am counting the seconds. I want lunch. I really do.

I just have to hold off for a little longer. I'll wait til they are all in class then I'll sneak and try to find something. I know Leslie has a chocolate chip cookie stash in her undies drawer - Hey, I'm desperate.

( Really desperate-I wished for food and all I saw was mouldy fish. Wonder how long that's been here.)

**Later (I left my clock in the Room.)**

Crap. That was bad.

I crept out of the room and through the corridor as the rest of my class had Charms. I wanted to join them, just James and stuff would have been there, and I'm not ready for that. I don't know if I ever will be. Maybe I should just pretend I was never a witch and go live as a garbage cleaner in the muggle world, and forget about James....What am I talking about?

Lily you are a Gryffindor, not a spineless toad. You can do this.

_You, my dear, are the most pathetic excuse for a human I have ever had the misfortune to come across. _

Encouragement, that's just what I need.

*

I figured everyone was in class so I just sort of slumped around foraging for food like a sloth...Or a caveman, dragging my club behind me. Either works well.

I was just stumbling through the portrait hole into the common room when I spotted a very familiar head of the sexiest hair you'll ever see.

'Oh no,' I said, And started to back out.

"Lily" He said painfully as he stared at me, his eyes red and full of a pain I'd seen very rarely in James.

That made me feel horrible. I couldn't stand it so I just sort of ran away...again.

"Lily! Lily come back. Lily we need to talk!" He called as I ran out of the room. He may have been following me, but I don't know. Though he would have probably caught up with me if he was chasing me, because he is fit, and I am not.

**Later, Back in the room of requirement. **

I threw the clock across the room. It was annoying me. Now I don't want a clock, so I'll just write how much later I feel it has been.

The clock is currently in millions of pieces and there is a dent on the wall where I threw it.

Maybe I should have wished the walls to be bullet proof so I wouldn't destroy them.

**A few hours later perhaps?**

I fell asleep. I know - so original. Anyway, So I wished for a big comfy bed, and a big comfy bed came.

I woke up a little later and saw James standing over me. I smiled but then remembered, like, my life, and pulled the covers over my head, bursting into tears.

"Lily!"

...

"Lily?"

…

…

…

"Lily, come on, talk to me."

Nope, I wasn't going to say ANYTHING.

"Lily, you're a coward."

Huh, tell me about it.

"Listen. I asked you to the ball and you said no. I'm fine with that-." He started. Why did those simple words hurt so much? I burst into further tears.

"I shouldn't have read the dreams I know, but Sirius found them, and...Lily? Aww gee Lils, please say something…"

His voice was so sad, I cried even harder.

"Lily? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to -"

"No!"

"She speaks! Sorry, what?" He asked, obviously confused. I probably would be too. Oh if only I had a less crap brain. But then again, if I had a less crap brain, fate wouldn't have anything to keep himself occupied.

"D-d-don't b-be s-s-sorry." I managed to chok,. "I- I-I should be s-s-s-sorry.

I-I'm so c-c-c-crap!"

But that's as far as I got before bursting into further tears. (Keep in mind I was still under the covers so the sounds was muffled, and it probably sounded ridiculous, but James wasn't laughing). I somehow wished he was, at least I could make a joke of it. I'd never been very good with intense situations.

"Lil, Its okay, I really don't mind. Well, I do, but its fine. I can pretend this never happened and we can - " He probably realised that was the wrong thing to say as I wailed through my tears.

"Okay, well, if you don't want me to do that, then what do you want me to do?"

"Anything but that" I murmured.

He pulled the covers from my face, despite my protests and feeble attempts to hold onto them.

"Lily, are you all right? I'm sorry, I never should hav -"

"NO!!!" I screamed (well, gurgled). "I'm a horrible person! And you're making me feel worse!"

And with that I fled from the room, and thank goodness he didn't chase me, because I got about 100 metres then had to stop for a break.

Oh dear.

Bad timing.

I think that may have been one of my things on the to do list a few weeks ago. To get fit.

HAHA, an unlikely prospect if ever I heard one. I would laugh at the thought, but I do seem to have lost the one person I have ever truly loved, and being too cowardly to deserve a place in Gryffindor, I haven't done much about it. I don't know how to really. What a pleasant conversation that would be!

"Hello James, I know that I have rejected you for 7 years, and right now you probably hate me, but because I am selfish and the world revolves around me, I wish for you to go out with me now the timing suits me."

Yes that would go down well.

"Lily...do you realise how dumb - "

CRAP ITS JAMES!!! Maybe I will get fit. This is tiring.

**Earlier… Just kidding. **

Sitting alone in a dark and miserable corner.

No idea of the time whatsoever, because I hate clocks.

I should write another list.

**Things or People I Hate Right Now.**

1. Clocks - especially ones with James Potter on them.

2. My life

3. My brain

4. Whatever makes me say the complete opposite of what I want to.

5. James potter himself - okay I don't hate him I just need to avoid him.

6. Sirius black - ditto.

Okay, new list.

**Lily's list of people to avoid**

1. Monica

2. Leslie

3. Kathy

4. Yolanda - While they are all my very best matey's, they talk to James, and I do wish to be alone as I wallow in the pit of my crap.

5. James Potter - need I explain? Coz if i do? Then That's just really sad. Beyond sad. That's crap, even by my standards.

5. Sirius - He eats anyone (not literally as far as I know) that messes with James.

6. Mcgonnagal - I do seem to have skived off her class, and I do seem to be about to fail, especially since my informal tutor is not worthy of my company.

7. Dumbledore - I don't want my head girl badge stripped away, being as I have broken so many school rules in a single day, so I'll just avoid him so he cant take it.

8. James Potter - Did I mention him?

9. Richard – The poor guy hasn't actually done anything…He's just on my permanent list of crap people to avoid. If I call him crap, that means he is crapper than me and that is saying something. Hurrah, I am not the most crap in the world!!!

But I'm definitely second.

Ach...I have a few more, but this is depressing. I would write a new list, but my hand is sore. I don't think one is meant to do all this writing. I know there is a spell and all for getting the quill to write what you think, but I think that takes away from the point of a diary. Plus if I wrote EVERY thought in here. My spunk, you'd think I was disturbed or insane or something.

Don't tell me that you thought I was already insane. You did? Really? I couldn't have guessed. La di dum, life is rum-

"Lily?"

Why is James still looking for me. Doesn't he know I am far too crap to have him speaking to me? Doesn't he know he's on my list of people to avoid?

Ok diary, on the count of three we run. One...

"Lily"

"Two,"

"Lily I can see you, why are you counting-"

"THREE!" Run!!!!!!

This time he did run after me. Why oh why. Couldn't he have waited for me to get fit before coming and chasing after me? It feels that apart from crying and sleeping, that is all I have done all day.

Run run run.

"Lily" He said, after catching me in about 0. 5 of a second. Man that guy is fast. I scuttled, crab like (pincers and all) into a nearby empty classroom and he followed (in crab-like movements but disappointingly without the pincers).

"Lily, you said you'd meet me to go to the kitchens to plan the food and all." Woah, he sounded normal. Like he does every other time he talks to me. Great, he's gotten over my rejection already! I'm glad I mean so much to him.

"Uhh...no I didn't" I said as I sat on the table. Good, brain. Denial is pathetic, but better than the time we started dancing 'Don't go breaking my heart.'

"Lily, stop avoiding me. I simply asked you out and you rejected me. It's not like that's never happened before..." He said with a painful laugh. "Come on…"

"I will not come on... " I said stubbornly. "I shouldn't come on. I shouldn't even live. I am crap, and sorry, and just...crap." Great brain, choose NOW to not be able to put together a sentence.

_It's his _eyes_…_

"James, I said yes, like a thousand times, you heard the one 'no' I didn't mean to speak, because my brain had a temporary… actually it seems rather permanent… collapse. And I hurt you, and myself- " I trailed off for a minute, tears starting to fall down my cheek. "Goodness yes I hurt myself! And I don't think I've ever managed to talk to someone without hurting them, cause I'm that crap. I hurt you for, for....for...." I cried some more. "For 7 years! SEVEN!!! And you did nothing to me! A couple of pranks, sure but nothing major, and I went and, and and and and and....and....urgh!". I thought I hated you. I really did. But somehow I think I mistook loathing, for, for....for...." Still crying, come on brain, now's the time to tell him how you feel!!!!

I looked at James, probably looking so ugly with my puffy eyes, that he never wanted to look at me again, but he didn't move. He raised an eyebrow.

"For?"

"My craaaaaaaapppp that is my brain." Oh nice one brain. How did love turn to that?

"Let me get this straight. You apparently screamed yes to me asking you out, yet you only said no out loud. You have a brain collapse which hurt you? You hurt me for seven years. Was this because of the brain collapse? Then you thought you hated me but you mistook that loathing for the crap that is your brain."

When he said it like that….

"No.....URGH I CANT EVEN SPEAK!!! Just add the inability to speak English to your list of reasons 'Why Lily Evans is Crap'." I moaned.

"Lily, congratulations, I think you have won the award for saying 'crap' the highest amount of times in one single conversation." He said, allowing a slight edge of humour to come through his voice, though his eyes were still a bit cautious.

"I've said it more. 47, Leslie counted. It makes up for me not swearing." Please brain, not the rambling again.

"Ok..."`He said.

...

...

...

And much more awkward silence. (and yes, it was very awkward).

"James", I said at the same time he said "Lily."

"You first" We both said.

So I went.

"James...I always thought you were just an arrogant bu-"

"bullying toerag." He finished dryly. "I know the drill."

"Yes. But you're not..."

"Is that right?"

"No, you're not. And I always thought you were. Well, you were-"

"Thanks" He said sarcastically.

"But you're not anymore. All throughout this year I have been convincing myself that I don't like you for anything more than a friend, and I told it to myself so many times I believed it. For a while. But then a few weeks ago, I realised that maybe I did like you. You waited so long for me to even consider going out with you. I finally wanted to go out with you and it seemed you wanted to move on. You were friendly, but you never asked me out or anything. I was convinced you were completely over me. And then, around about the time I started liking you, we got the divinations assignment-"

"So you admit that you like me?"

"James be quiet! I'm trying to say something I have waited a long time to say. You'll have you're turn next."

He grinned, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"So we got the assignment, and we had to think of dreams. I wrote them about you, not intentionally, I just wasn't thinking, then I realised I couldn't possibly hand them in to the Divination teacher, because she's a nutcase, and, to be honest, I had barely admitted to myself that I liked you then, let alone to the whole Divination class. So I threw them in the fire, or so I thought, but fate thought he'd be funny and I missed. End of the crap. Then the next thing I know you ask me out, and my brain is saying YES YES YES inside, but my mouth, the traitor says no, because I am crap."

I felt tears starting again.

_Oh Merlin Lily, get your act together._

"Yes... and then you showed me the dreams, something I didn't want anyone to see, and you and Sirius BOTH knew, which meant all your group would know, and everyone knows what a crap secret keeper peter is, and Remus is good, but he doesn't seem to think I'm too much of a lunatic, but now he would, and then everyone would know. And I'm such a crap, it wouldn't be funny like it would if anyone else did it but people would talk-" I rambled, at quite a fast pace.

"You don't ever stop talking do you?" James asked, chuckling.

"No, but, urgh I am so crap. I am crap at talking, I am crap at being a friend, I am crap at walking across pavement without falling over. I'm crap at writing. I'm crap at transfiguration, I'm crap at -"

My initially chattering lips suddenly found themselves quite busy.

_Deliciously_ busy.

This time last year if James had kissed me, I would have slapped him in the face, but instead I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He was good. He was very good. Unlike Richard the crap, he hands did not wander, they just fastened then around my waist, then pushed gently against the small of my back to pull me closer to him. He broke off suddenly after less than a minute and put his lips to my ear.

"What if I _like _the crap?" He whispered into my ear, ( very sexily i might add) and I could tell he was smiling.

"But -"

"Lily, I have been completely head over heels in love with you for seven years. I kind of stalked you, I know a lot about you. I've seen the times you were 'crap', the times you fell down the stairs, the times you walked head first into out pranks, the times you blew up the object you were supposed to be transfiguring, the times you couln't put together a sentence, because your brain had a, what did you call it? Oh yeah, a _collapse_. If I didn't like all the crap do you think I would still like you? Hmm?" He said.

"Umm...well." Someone that actually liked my crap? Such a person exists?

"You...like...the crap?" I asked uncertainly.

"Of course. You're so cute when you're confused. Nearly as hot as you are when you're feisty."

Someone that likes how I look when I'm feisty, confused and crap... pretty much all the time…

"Lily..."

James?"

"Lily..."

"Do you plan to start a sentence with my name?" I asked playfully.

"Well, I was going to ask you to be my date to the ball, then I was going to ask if you wanted to go to the kitchens, but, I'm thinking now, all that can wait." He said smirking playfully back at me.

"Why?" I asked.

"So I can do this." He murmured, right before pulling me closer to him and planting a quick kiss on my lips.

"Lily?" He asked.

"Hmm?" I replied, still in a daze form the two, that's right TWO kisses from my dream man.

"What took you so long?"

"Well-"

James obviously sensed a rant coming on, so he cut me off shortly, sitting down on the table and pulling me on top of him. Lips and all.

An explosion sounded in the distance but for once, neither of us moved.

Well, _away_ from each other, that is.

A/N – HIIIYYYAA ALLL!!! I KNOW!!! what a speedy update. I was going to upload them both together, but we had to make some changes to this, and zalina wanted to add the end bit on. Not a cliffy so much in this one, but certianly a place to end that leaves you wanting more. Hahah cruel again!!!

By the way, i was drunk when i wrote the beginning autors note. (not literally – that would be stupid – but drunk on the crap that is my life :]

We havent started on the next chapter, but never fear, we will write more. Im as eager to find out what we'll do next as you guys seem to be. As for the reviews, we didn't get as many as chapter 22 i don't think, but That's ok.

Lol just because i know you all care (heavily sarcastic) – Last year my friend drew this cartoon that looked like a cross between an elf and james, so we called it 'james is an elf' – original – i know. Anyway, my school band went to an eisteddfod (we came first - its like a music competition) – and there was this guy, and he looked like an elf, and i was like "its jamesssss the eeelffff" and he had v v messy hair, and then he looked at me and ran his hand through his hair, and messed it up. I was like AAACCHHH IT IS JAMES!!!!

Except he had dirty blonde hair....i think...or was it brown...cant remember.

LOL – i just remembered i have red hair and green eyes. Except lily is pretty and i am not. MOVING ON!!!!!!

Anyway, i just felt like saying that. If you're bored and actually read that – congratulations.

Review, please, even just a smiley face or sad face. I luuurve reading you're reviews. They make me haaaaappppyyyyy.

Thank you toooo:

yo

jessicats

addictedtopotterandproudofit

31bubbly37

superhero11

carrotcucumber

faithfulHPreader – I do belive you were one of our first reviewers ever. Snaps for you.

8racecar47

tsm1

nightshimmer

Godricshallowheart

If theres anyone that i have missed, slap me via email or pm or soemthing, its just it hasnt shown of ff yet.

Now you have read the A/N the size of a chapter, press the button. You know you want to!!!!


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25

**TIME**

**Date**

**Some old Classroom**

Wow...This. Is. Amazing.

I've kissed James before, and that was nice...but nothing like this.

You know, this even makes up for the various disasters I've had in the way of kissing over the years.

Richard the crap...oh, don't get me started. Being forced to swallow a gallon of flobberworms while performing the hakka to the sound of the Hogwarts Staff singing would have been more pleasant. And I've tasted flobberworms, believe me its not a nice experience.

Richard the crap is utterly....well..._crap,_ next to him. This is just like it is in movies! I can actually HEAR the fireworks! They sound so real, and I can feel the heat grazing my skin...

"Ahem..."

I yelped and turned my head with wide eyes to the doorway. There, standing before us, was Professor Mcgonnagal who had just witnessed James and I playing tonsil hockey.

CRAP!!! UTTERLY CRAP!!! WAY TO RUIN THE BEST MOMENT OF MY LIFE!

I watched several fireworks explode above my head. Oh. So there _were _actually fireworks in the room.

I looked at Mcgonnagal, mouth gaping like a goldfish unable to utter a word.

"Hi professor, how are things going?" James asked casually, with a smile.

One of the strictest teachers in the school had just witnesses James practically eating my face (not that I'm complaining) and he simply smiles and asks how things are going?

The nerve of that kid shocks me even now after seven years.

Mcgonnigal glared at him, but her mouth twitched into a smile.

"Fine thank you. I can see there's no need for me to ask you the same."

James grinned. I bowed my head in shame.

"Now, would you two be so kind as to take these boxes to Professor Dumbledore? They're fireworks for the ball, they're Sparkeys as you requested Evans, however they were out of Catherine Wheels so those will arrive in about a week."

I nodded quickly without meeting her gaze.

"I was just taking them up to Professor Dumbledore when I saw you two in here, and was...er, rather _taken aback_."

I turned a charming shade of tomato red and looked at my feet to hide my discomfort.

"No Problem. Come on Lils." James said, smiling as he picked up some of the boxes.

I had a bit of trouble lifting the lightest of boxes, (Fireworks are heavier than they look!) so James came over and asked me if I needed a hand.

Not wanting to look like a complete pathetic, I pulled my wand out and charmed some of the boxes to float in the air beside me.

McG looked at me and sighed. "If only your transfiguration was as good as your charm work, Evans." ]

Thankful for the change of topic I muttered something along the lines of "It would be nice..." and hurried after James, who had already started down the corridor.

I was thankful for the change of topics and said "well...yeah...It would be nice..." and quickly, followed James, who was already halfway down the hallway.

"Oh and Evans?" She said from the door, looking at me over her glasses.

I turned around nervously.

"Its about time." She said, and was gone.

I gaped after her. Did she really mean...?

Oh, who knows.

I walked along the corridor, shaking my head and muttering angrily to myself. How do I keep getting myself into these situations?

I turned the final corner and saw James waiting at the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

"James..." I whinged.

"Lily..." He teased, whinging back.

"That was so embarrassing!" I said looking at the floor.

"T'was not." He replied, laughing. "It's not like _she's_ never kissed anyone."

I looked up, my expression horror and disgust.

"Ok." He said laughing more now, "So maybe she hasn't, doesn't mean she's never _seen_ anyone kissing. Lighten up, she probably thinks its funny - I would."

I frowned and looked away. "_You_ would._ I_ would find it humiliating."

He pulled me into a hug, laughing.

"Don't let McG see. She could come any minute."

"We can't have that now, can we." He said sarcastically. "She'd probably think that we can't help ourselves or something."

I pulled away quickly. "Don't flatter yourself. You're not _that_ irresistible! I can _so_ help myself!"

"Perhaps Miss Evans." Said a cheery voice from behind us. I turned around slowly, fearing the worst.

"But I'm sure you won't be able to resist these simply _sumptuous_ apple Bonbons." Dumbledore said, offering James and I a colourful packet of the lollies.

Oh, my reeking pantihose. Why? WHY??

I turned red again and put my head in my hands. I should be put in a cage and locked up. For my own protection.

James and Dumbledore exchanged polite chit chat on the various flavours of bon bons for a few minutes before he thanked us.

"Thankyou Lily, James." He said, nodding to each of us. "Thankyou for stopping your evening activities to help Professor Mcgonnagal carry these fireworks." He said smiling at us.

Oh he most definitely knows.... Did I hear a slight emphasis on the words 'evening activities'?

"So Miss Evans, how are the plans for the ball coming along? Have you decided on a theme yet?"

"No-"

"Yes-"

We said at the same time, and Dumbledore raised his eyebrows.

"We're trying to keep it quite normal, so to say, not to out there." I explained.

James opened his mouth and I shot him a warning glare, which he ignored.

"No we're not." James said laughing. " We are going to have the most exciting, out there, memorable ball Hogwarts has ever seen."

Trust him...

"Sounds fantastic!" Said Dumbledore, clapping his hands together.

"Now you to had better be off to bed, to get some sleep before tomorrow."

We bid him goodnight, and I was sure I heard Dumbldore say a quiet "Congradulations" to James. We made our way down the corridor until we were sure we were out of earshot.

"Congradulations for what?" I asked.

"Oh, this, umm....Quidditch thing. Yep, quidditch." He said quite quickly.

" Anyway, how awesome was Mcgonnagal?" He said laughing.

"Awesome? You call that awesome? That was embarrassing. Pure, pure embarrassing." I replied,

"I mean the way she said 'its about time' to you. As in, shes glad we're finally together."

"You heard that? And _that's_ what it meant? No...I'm sure it was because we finally _stopped _kissing, not that we finally _did_." I said.

"Nah, Mcgonnagal knows I've liked you for years. Just because she's strict doesn't mean she doesn't care about students social lives." James pointed out.

"Um, James? Yes it does." I argued back.

"Nahh". He argued.

"Is that how you plan to win every argument? 'nah'"?

"Nah."

I looked at him sarcastically, one eyebrow raised.

"Just joking lils" He said as he put his arm around my shoulder. My spine tingled, and I leant my head on his shoulder. He turned his head and kissed my forehead.

The he started leading us down a different corridor.

"Er, where are we going? Shouldn't we go to bed?" I asked.

"I hope you don't think we could just go to bed after we were unfairly disturbed earlier." He said with a playful grin, as he turned to face me. He walked closer to me, though there was really barely any space to close.

"Unless of course, you can _resist?_" He said sarcastically.

I huffed. "I don't have to."

He smiled and put his hands either side of my head on the wall, before leaning down and kissing me softly, once, then walking away.

I frowned. That was weird. All that just for one small kiss. I was still against the wall frowning. I was about to move when he turned around and said "Haha, just joking. Couldn't help it" and came back and kissed me again. He pulled away and rested his forehead on mine and looked at me. I smiled, then reached up my toes to kiss him.

Yes this one did last several minutes.

Yes he is a brilliant snogger.

Yes I didn't want to have to go back to my dorm (oo-er, get your mind out of the gutters), and yes, for all of those dirty minded people, I did. Just, after a little more snogging.

Ahh, maybe, just maybe, being Lily Evans might not be so utterly utterly crap. Not for now at least.

A/N

Ok where to even start with my apologies.....I can't. Just know that this has been a really crap 6 months, and we tried to keep this up for you, but we failed. Well i did. I'm sorry. We wrote most of it while on the long bus trip of our music tour, and then i lost the USB, and then my librarian said he found my USb, but he took it home by accident, so we are praying he didn't read any, because that would be HIGHLY embarrassing.... Anyway, I got my precoius back, and uploaded it for you alllll.....

This, after all your long wait, is not a particularly action filled chapter, but we have a couple of pranks and stuff planned, but we need your help for what you want to happen, otherwise we will just end it here, which neither of us really want to. I remember the day we started this, we thought we had so many ideas, but they have pretty much run out so everyone that reviews, even if you think its the crappest idea ever, please tell me, because it cannot possibly be worse than some of the ones we chuck araound lol. We also blend a couple of peoples ideas and create genuis (well, genius in our minds) ideas lol. This chapter kind of repeats itself a bit, and you are probably all thinking "is that it? Is that her best apology?". My answer? Yes, yes it is, and i am truely sorry for that too...lol.

So please, send us your ideas, and yellings about how crap we (mainly me) are, and anything else. I hope you havent all abandoned us :(.

Remember...IDEAS!!!!!!!! :) Thanks people, sorry for the long wait.

Twihard-fanpire (i changed my name to lady marauder, because that suits me much more - YAY HARRY POTTEEERRR!!!!!!!!


End file.
